Lo malo de ser un héroe
by LDGV
Summary: Un héroe es aquel que lucha por ideales justos, siempre dispuesto a defender a los inocentes de las perversidades de otros arriesgando su propia existencia. Sin embargo, a todo héroe le llega el momento en el cual no es capaz de ni salvarse a sí mismo. Universo Alternativo. Capítulos: 36 [Terminado]
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Lo malo de ser un héroe**

**Capítulo 1**

Sus manos aplastaron el papel que sostenía, escrito en éste se leía el discurso fúnebre que preparó para ella. Volteó su atención a un costado, los restantes estudiantes de la escuela colocaban flores en un improvisado altar que fue erguido en su honor. Al darse cuenta que la ceremonia estaba a punto de iniciar, se puso de pie caminando sin ánimos uniéndose a los demás.

Al entrar, se vio rodeado por las caras apagadas que se multiplicaban al avanzar. La decoración y los atuendos de los asistentes al homenaje póstumo, poseían un elemento en común: el negro. Aquel color que tanto le recordaba su lacio cabello, ahora se tornaba insoportable al envolverlo. Sentía náuseas, deseaba salir volando de ahí, el ambiente llevaba al límite su paciencia.

Los sollozos y lamentos se escurrían entre los espectadores, la consternación aún no perdía su fuerza a pesar de haberse marchado varios días atrás. El director de la preparatoria al acercársele se paró frente a él, sabiendo el peso que cargaba en sus hombros, le brindó una mirada de apoyo tratando de transmitirle confianza.

Si bien ese gesto era noble, Gohan no borró su enfado de su rostro provocándole un escalofrío al rector. Éste se distanció silente del chico al sentir su desazón, para retomar su deber al dar las palabras de apertura. Gohan pronto escuchó el llamado que no quería, lo escogieron a él porque sus calificaciones eran las más sobresalientes, asimismo, por haber sido su compañero de salón.

Ubicándose en el podio, extendió el documento que hacía unos minutos intentó destruir. Aclaró su garganta disponiéndose a hablar, miró en todas las direcciones encontrándose con el semblante serio de la multitud que aguardaba por su epístola. Se esforzó en emitirla, pero sus labios se negaban a gesticular.

Sin saber la razón que lo llevó a hacerlo, observó de soslayo la enorme fotografía de ella, que era adornada por docenas de velas con sus llamas ardiendo. Pese a comprender que no se trataba realmente de ella, tomó valor al contemplar aquel par de bellos ojos azulados que alguna vez brillaron engalanando su faz. Envalentonado, finalmente fue capaz de expresarse:

– La conocí sólo por unos meses, y aunque fue por muy poco tiempo comprendí que no era una chica ordinaria–se detuvo para tomar aire previamente a continuar–Videl, fue más que únicamente la hija de su valeroso padre, ella, sin dejarse intimidar por nada ni nadie, luchó por todo aquello que consideraba correcto…y lo hizo hasta dar su último aliento.

Ser un héroe conllevaba muchísimas connotaciones, ya sean para bien o para mal. En un principio los frutos serán benignos, pero tarde o temprano, llegará uno impregnado en perversidad. Y luego de probar reiteradamente las mieles del éxito, a Videl le correspondió el momento de saborear la amargura de la derrota.

En ocasiones ser el bueno, trae consigo malos desenlaces.

**Fin Capítulo Uno**

Hola a todos.

Les agradezco por haber leído, espero que este corto episodio introductorio haya sido suficiente para interesarles en la nueva locura que se me ocurrió. También les comento que este fic será de capítulos cortos, ya que con otras de mis historias la cantidad de palabras se disparó a niveles que sobrepasan lo tolerable, por eso deseo narrar sin llegar a exagerar con el tamaño de los capítulos.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 2**

Al sol le faltaba muy poco para acabar de esconderse, la noche no demoraría en hacerse presente. Las luces artificiales de la ciudad hacían varios minutos que desaparecieron del horizonte, siendo éstas reemplazadas por la infinita oscuridad y quietud que el bosque emanaba. Definitivamente aún no terminaba de adaptarse a la bulliciosa civilización, le tomaría tiempo hacerlo.

Dio un largo suspiro de alivio al ver que se acercaba, se sentía cansado y sudoroso deseando antes que nada una helada y necesaria ducha. Posando sus pies en el verdoso césped, Gohan desactivó su traje de Gran Saiyaman regresando a su natural apariencia. Ansioso por entrar, abrió la puerta de su casa capturando de inmediato la deliciosa fragancia que provenía de la cocina.

– ¡Gohan! –Goten alegre por su regreso, gritó al verlo.

– Hola Goten…

– Ya llegaste Gohan–Milk lo recibió sin apartar sus ojos de la estufa– ¿qué tal tu día?

– Ahh–resopló–como de costumbre, nada fuera de lo normal.

– ¿Te volvió a perseguir esa jovencita?

– Sí…

En un inicio, haberle dado vida al Gran Saiyaman parecía una buena idea. Días más tarde, empezaría a creer que tal vez no lo fue. Videl Satán, la hija del famoso campeón mundial, se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero dolor de cabeza para Gohan. Ella, intrigada por saber quién se escondía bajo ese peculiar disfraz, constantemente lo perseguía para desenmascararlo.

Y a consecuencia de su persistencia, Gohan empezó a llegar tardíamente tanto a la escuela como a su casa. Si bien Videl no era una mala persona, para Gohan la situación comenzaba a tornarse insoportable ya que la paz que en un principio experimentó al disfrazarse, se transformó en una pesadilla que aparentaba nunca finalizar.

– Ve a ducharte, no tardaré en servir la cena.

– Sí mamá.

Por fin, nada se podía comparar con la refrescante sensación de un baño helado. Dejando el agua escurrirse por su cuerpo, Gohan trató de olvidarse de las complicaciones que se volvían rutinarias en su vida. Huir ya lo hartaba, él únicamente quería asistir a la secundaria y ser uno más. No obstante, Videl empecinadamente continuaba con su cruzada.

Pero en lugar de olvidar, consiguió lo opuesto:

Los edificios de Ciudad Satán se asomaban progresivamente en la lejanía, llevaba buen ritmo y de continuar así no se demoraría mucho en aterrizar en la terraza de la preparatoria. Sin embargo, aquella visión se oscureció al escuchar el estruendoso rugido de un motor a reacción acercándose. Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, y por instinto, aceleró.

Al sobrepasar el campus del instituto, una vez más debió maniobrar entre las nubes para escurrirse de la persistente chica que le daba caza. Viéndola de soslayo, apreció la mezcla de seriedad y diversión que se plasmaba en las facciones de Videl. Pese a ver tal cosa como una especie de misión personal, ella igualmente la encontraba emocionante. Realmente lo disfrutaba.

– _¡Rayos, llegaré tarde otra vez!_ –él murmuró con desdén.

Gohan no acababa de asombrarse, la agilidad de Videl para pilotear era admirable. Por más que realizó varios giros cerrados y piruetas arriesgadas, no era capaz de quitársela de encima. Miró su reloj, las clases ya habían dado comienzo hacía más de un cuarto de hora. Maldición, pensó al notar el avance del tiempo, ese ridículo juego del gato y el ratón debía concluir cuánto antes.

Tomándola por sorpresa, él se detuvo en el aire repentinamente y a escasos metros de ella. Videl creyendo que chocaría, entrecerró sus ojos esperando el impacto. Un impacto que nunca llegó, el Gran Saiyaman se evaporó a centímetros de ser embestido por la aeronave de su perseguidora. Aprovechando la oportunidad, se disparó como una bala de cañón escapando finalmente de Videl.

– _¡Profesora, disculpe el retraso!_ –luego de una eternidad, la hija de Mr. Satán entró en su salón.

– _No te preocupes Videl, todos sabemos que siempre estás ocupada ayudando a la policía_–la maestra le dijo para su alivio–_por favor, ve a tu asiento. _

– _Sí._

– _Videl_–Ireza, su amiga rubia, le llamó–_ ¿qué te pasó, sucedió algo malo?_

– _No, tranquilízate_–replicó colocándose en su silla.

Gohan mantuvo su mirada en el libro que sostenía, lo sentía, ella lo observaba con la misma intensidad penetrante con la cual veía al superhéroe. Disimulando lo mejor que pudo, Gohan atendió sus deberes académicos deseando que el resto del día fuera tranquilo. Aunque, teniendo a Videl a una distancia tan corta, nada podía ser pacífico.

– ¡Gohan, Gohan! –las bramidos de Goten lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué ocurre Goten, por qué gritas? –indagó al secarse con una toalla.

– ¡Ven rápido, mamá te está llamando!

– ¡Un segundo, sólo dame un segundo y salgo!

Al salir del baño, percibió los gritos recurrentes de su madre pidiéndole que se uniera a ella deprisa. Asustado por tanta urgencia, se desplazó veloz junto a ella, quien señalaba atónita la pantalla del pequeño televisor apostado en la estancia.

– ¿Qué te pasa mamá?

– ¿Esa chica que te molesta se llama Videl, verdad?

– Así es…

– Entonces escucha esto.

Son Gohan inclinó su atención a la caja parlante, quedando petrificado al oír las palabras de un reportero:

– _La policía aún no lo ha confirmado, pero fuentes no oficiales dan por un hecho que la señorita Videl Satán, la hija del salvador del mundo y campeón mundial de las artes marciales…ha fallecido_–afligido e impactado, el periodista luchó por seguir relatando–_hace una hora, su cuerpo fue hallado dentro de un hotel abandonado colgando de una soga, se sospecha que posiblemente se haya suicidado, repito, Videl Satán ha muerto._

**Fin Capítulo Dos**

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer. Como les dije en el primer capítulo, tengo planeado que los episodios de esta historia sean cortos para no desviarme demasiado de la trama principal. Antes de despedirme, les doy mi agradecimiento a Gard X, Sarita San, Luis Carlos y a Getsukei por sus comentarios en el episodio anterior, gracias otra vez.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 3**

En un instante él estaba parado justo a su lado, al dar un fugaz pestañeo su primogénito había desaparecido sin percatarse. Enseguida, escuchó un tremendo alboroto en el segundo piso de su hogar, corriendo subió por las escaleras encontrándolo en su habitación actuando como un demente. Gohan, escudriñaba apresurado en los cajones de su escritorio buscando algo.

– Gohan–pronunció su nombre aunque él no respondió.

Milk se quedó estática mirándolo, ante ella no se hallaba el Gohan que conocía. En sus rápidos y frenéticos movimientos se notaba la ansiedad e incredulidad que se apoderaban de él, no le fue difícil descubrir la razón de su comportamiento: esa jovencita llamada Videl. Si bien le asustaba verlo así, no se dejaría arrastrar por ese desconcierto que lo apresaba y endureciéndose lo llamó:

– ¡Gohan! –gritó, el adolescente se sobresaltó al voltearse a mirarla.

– Mamá…

– ¿Qué haces Gohan, qué haces? –tranquilizándose a sí misma, se le acercó viendo lo pálido que relucía su rostro.

– Yo, yo, tengo que irme…

– ¿Irte, adónde?

– A la ciudad, quiero ver dónde ella…

– Gohan, no creo que eso sea lo mejor–afirmó con voz serena–entiendo que la noticia te haya impactado, no debí pedirte que la escucharas…

– ¡Yo la conozco mamá, ella jamás…jamás se suicidaría, eso es absurdo! –bramó enfadado.

– Nadie puede asegurarlo hijo, no estabas allí para ver lo que pasó.

– ¡Exactamente, no estuve ahí…yo debí estar con ella!

– ¡Gohan! –Volvió a vociferar–esto no es tu culpa, tú no provocaste su muerte.

– Aún así quiero ir–se distanció de su madre continuando con su delirante búsqueda– ¿dónde demonios lo puse?

– ¿Esto es lo que buscas? –Milk señaló al arrugado cobertor de su cama, sobre éste yacía el reloj del Gran Saiyaman.

– ¡Lo encontraste! –Gohan se lanzó a tomarlo, colocándoselo en un santiamén.

– Gohan–Milk lo observó abriendo la ventana de su recámara– ¡alto ahí, no irás a ninguna parte!

– Discúlpame mamá, pero tengo que verla…–y sin más, salió volando perdiéndose en el horizonte nocturno.

– ¡Gohan, vuelve inmediatamente, Gohan! –Se resignó al asomarse por el ventanal, él se convirtió en un diminuto punto luminoso en la distancia– ¡pero ni creas que yo limpiaré este desastre, tú tendrás que hacerlo!

Ya considerablemente lejos como para escucharla, Gohan sentía como un penetrante dolor perforaba su pecho, era como si lo hubieran apuñadado en el alma. Videl era una chica obstinada, valiente, aguerrida y muy impulsiva. No obstante, nunca aceptaría el hecho de que ella misma se arrebató la vida. Tal idea le sonaba tan ridícula, se negaba a creer dicha posibilidad.

Sin darse cuenta, las luces de los automóviles y de la civilización se extendieron debajo de él al volar. Cayendo en picada, escaneó cada rincón de Ciudad Satán desesperado por hallar el sitio donde el corazón de la justiciera dejó de latir. Al cabo de unos minutos, notó una enorme aglomeración de personas y vehículos policiales en un punto en específico.

–…_se sospecha que posiblemente se haya suicidado_–recordó las palabras del reportero en la televisión.

– ¡Cállate, eso es mentira!

Pronto se ubicó flotando por arriba de la escena, los destellos rojos y azules de la policía proliferaban en cada centímetro de aquel infame lugar. Impulsivo descendió aterrizando sonoramente en medio de las patrullas, su presencia de inmediato alertó al enjambre de periodistas que se desbordó rodeándolo con sus cámaras y micrófonos.

– ¿Gran Saiyaman, qué piensa del suicidio de la señorita Videl?

– Ella no se suicidó–reprimiendo su volátil enojo le respondió.

– ¿Cómo lo sabe, acaso posee alguna información que ilumine su oscuro fallecimiento?

– ¿Cómo pueden ser tan estúpidos al creer eso? –La multitud se asombró al escuchar ese vocabulario soez viniendo de él– ¡todos en Ciudad Satán conocen a Videl, ella ni por un segundo pensaría en matarse…ni en un millón de años!

– ¿Pero Gran Saiyaman, la policía…?

– ¡Háganse a un lado, yo no vine a hablar con ustedes! –alejándolos de sí, Gohan se encaminó al edificio eludiendo la cinta amarilla que acordonaba el área.

A pesar de los varios escuadrones de la ley allí apostados, ninguno le impidió el paso. Los hombres de azul, no escondían su depresión al no poder asimilar que su joven aliada haya optado por liquidarse.

– ¿Ya le informaron a Mr. Satán?

– Sí–un uniformado le replicó a su colega–aunque comprenderás su reacción al saberlo… ¡mira, es el Gran Saiyaman! –señalándole a sus espaldas, el veterano patrullero observó al superhéroe.

– ¿En dónde está? –Con voz agresiva le indagó– ¿dónde está Videl?

– Será mejor que te tranquilices, la tragedia ya es muy grande como para perder la cabeza–el oficial intentó calmarlo.

– ¡Dime dónde está! –reiteró su demanda.

– Te llevaré con ella, pero te ruego que te calmes.

– Bien…

El agente judicial le hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera, Gohan contempló la zona tratando de encontrar una explicación creíble para lo acontecido. Se trataba de un antiguo hotel que llevaba más de una década en el olvido, en la actualidad sus únicos huéspedes eran toda clase de pordioseros y criminales que buscaban un techo que los protegiera de la lluvia.

Al ser una edificación vieja y maltratada, la madera del suelo rechinaba copiosamente al ser pisada y al internarse más la negrura hacía muy difícil ver con nitidez, sin mencionar que un mal olor apestaba en la totalidad del inmueble.

"_¿Qué demonios hacías aquí _Videl_?_" –Gohan pensó–"_¿por qué Videl, por qué viniese a este sitio?_".

– Ahí está–le indicó apuntando a su derecha, en una camilla se apreciaba una pequeña silueta femenina cubierta por una delgada sábana blanca–se la llevarán a la morgue en cinco minutos, así que date prisa.

Tembloroso se le acercó, tomó la tela y lentamente la fue levantando hasta descubrir parcialmente su cuerpo. Una mano fue la primera en aparecer, Gohan sintió como el aliento se le fue al sujetar esa suave extremidad. Sus dedos eran delgados y delicados, su piel lechosa se había vuelto aún más blanquecina al perder su calor.

– ¿Cuándo la encontraron tenía las manos atadas? –el Gran Saiyaman le preguntó.

– No, únicamente colgaba de ese cable… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Gohan llevó sus ojos al tejado, una soga se suspendía en medio de la habitación a varios metros del piso. Una silla volcada se situaba no lejos de la cuerda, al estar empolvada se distinguían fácilmente un par de huellas de botas en su superficie. Dando un veloz vistazo, Gohan reconoció que dichas marcas coincidían con el calzado de la hija del campeón.

– Sus muñecas están enrojecidas, tal vez alguien la apresó, quizás le tendieron una trampa…

– ¡Deja de insinuar estupideces, payaso de circo! –otro policía, pero de mayor rango lo interrumpió notoriamente disgustado– ¡cómo te atreves a inventar suposiciones sin fundamento!

– ¡Jefe! –el otro vigilante del orden le saludó con rapidez.

– ¿Quién autorizó que este bufón entrara aquí?

– Yo jefe.

– ¡Pues debería despedirlo, no se da cuenta que la presencia de éste sujeto está entorpeciendo la investigación!... ¡sáquenlo cuanto antes!

– ¡Cómo usted diga!

– No es necesario, yo me iré sin causar problemas–previamente a retirarse, el Gran Saiyaman le dio una última ojeada al cadáver de Videl, Gohan apretó sus dientes al mirar la profunda mancha rojiza que extendía alrededor de su cuello.

El héroe regresó por donde vino, ignorando a los reporteros que le esperaban se elevó al cielo al salir del edificio. Por su parte, los restos corpóreos de la heroína con coletas fueron depositados dentro de una ambulancia bajo la colosal expectación de los curiosos.

– ¿Jefe, y sí el Gran Saiyaman está en lo correcto…qué tal sí?

– No escuches los disparates de un loco que usa un disfraz de carnaval para jugar al héroe–mordaz le frenó–sé que él y ella eran muy cercanos, después de todo luchaban contra el crimen…es normal que él vea cosas donde no las hay, es difícil de aceptar, pero la señorita Videl se suicidó.

– ¿Pero…?

– No quiero que hable más del tema sargento, si por su culpa la prensa empieza a elaborar teorías de conspiración sobre el caso, me veré obligado a retirarle su placa… ¿le quedó claro?

– Sí señor.

Mientras tanto, desplazándose como un cohete, el pintoresco paladín de la justicia vislumbró frente a sus pupilas aquel milenario templo que flotaba sobre la Tierra.

**Fin Capítulo Tres**

Hola, gracias por haber leído. Aquí les traigo un nuevo episodio, fue algo corto pero era lo que buscaba, espero que les haya gustado. Antes de retirarme, le doy mi agradecimiento a SaritaSan, Luis Carlos y a Getsukei por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, gracias otra vez.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	4. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 4**

– ¿Por qué siento esta confusión?

Ante su mirada, distinguió la única forma que conocía para borrar esa aflicción que lo carcomía. Él junto a sus amigos, tenía el privilegio de saber cómo era posible vencer a la gélida muerte. Únicamente debía reunir las esferas y traerla de regreso, sería fácil, sin complicaciones. Sin embargo, una gigantesca duda florecía en su mente al considerar tal posibilidad.

– Ya casi llego, él sabrá qué hacer.

La imagen de Videl inerte titiló en su cabeza, y dicha estampa lo sumergió de nuevo en sus recuerdos. El timbre había sonado hacía unos minutos, los estudiantes se retiraban vaciando los amplios corredores de la preparatoria. Con el piso recién pulido, sus zapatos rechinaban al apresurarse. Deseaba irse a casa, y tal cosa, lo hizo ignorar un ki muy familiar cerca de él.

– _¿Adónde vas Gohan?_ –ella reclinada en un casillero, lo sorprendió haciéndolo frenar de improviso.

– _Voy a casa_–replicó agitado y nervioso.

– _¿A casa?_ –Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño–_ ¿y cómo pretendes salir de la escuela si la salida es por el otro lado?_

– _Bueno yo…_–titubeó inquieto–_primero iba al sanitario._

– _¿No queras decir a la azotea?_ –suspicaz lo miró.

– _¿Y para qué querría yo ir a la azotea?_

– _Vamos Gohan, no me pongas las cosas tan fáciles_–Videl bromeó–_ambos sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta._

Se sentía igual que un ladrón que no podía sostener su coartada, por más barreras que colocara, Videl lograba sortearlas sin problemas. No obstante, ese sentimiento de estar acorralado se desvaneció por un instante. Si bien la había visto cientos de veces, jamás la observó de esta manera. Su figura resultaba muy hermosa, hermosa, un adjetivo que usaría repetidamente para referirse a ella.

La primogénita de Mr. Satán se ubicaba cómodamente recostada con sus brazos y piernas cruzadas, su rostro sobresalía al ser enmarcado por su largo cabello negro. Sus ojos, nariz y boca se confabulaban para crear una expresión de confianza y rudeza inigualable. Tremendamente apenado desvió su atención al suelo, y aunque trató de no hacerlo, ella con sus llamados lo obligó a verla nuevamente.

– _¿Vas a seguir fingiendo o finalmente lo aceptarás?_

– _No sé de qué hablas Videl…_

– _¡Por todos los cielos, Gohan!_ –Exclamó caminando en círculos alrededor de él–_ ¡tú eres el Gran Saiyaman, no puedes continuar negándolo!_

– _¡Qué yo soy el Gran Saiyaman!_ –Aterrorizado, logró mantener la compostura pese a la situación–_ ¡Videl, cómo puedes creer tal cosa…eso es absurdo!_

– _Puedes negarlo cuánto quieras, no lograrás convencerme de lo contrario_–decidida se detuvo frente a él encarándolo, pausadamente aproximó su cara a la de él–_reconozco que aún no tengo pruebas contundentes, pero muy pronto las tendré y ya no podrás eludir la verdad…_

Su aliento rozó su piel, nunca antes habían estado tan cercanos uno del otro. Ella no se dio cuenta, pero su cercanía lo intimidaba más que ser desenmascarado.

– _¡Videl…Videl!_

Los gritos de Ireza los interrumpió.

– _¿Por qué tardas tanto Videl?_ –La rubia se unió a sus camaradas, percatándose de la reducida distancia entre ellos–_ ¡Videl, deja de molestar al pobre de Gohan!... ¿qué no ves lo sonrojado que está?_

Tal afirmación la forzó a mirarlo, él incapaz de hacerlo, no pudo evitar sentir como sus facciones se calentaban tremendamente. Con tardanza, ella notó la peligrosa proximidad que apenas los separaba, cualquier otra persona hubiera supuesto que estaban a punto de compartir un beso. Dando varios pasos hacia atrás se alejó de Gohan, recogió su mochila y se dispuso a retirarse.

– _¡Rápido Ireza, se nos hace tarde!_ –acelerada, avanzó por el pasillo sin voltearse a verlo.

– _Adiós Gohan, hasta mañana…_–despidiéndose, Ireza corrió tras su amiga dejándolo solo.

Una gota de agua cayó en la visera de su casco, segundos después una estela de lluvia lo trajo de vuelta al presente hallándose a pocos metros del templo sagrado. Al ser ya de noche, el palacio volador relucía con la luminosidad de los estruendosos relámpagos que caían en su entorno. Sus botas se plantaron en la entrada, con rapidez se sacudió al hallarse completamente empapado.

– Bienvenido Gohan, Kamisama te está esperando–Mr. Popo lo recibió al surgir del interior de la estructura flotante.

– ¿Dende sabía que vendría?

– Por supuesto, ven sígueme.

A pesar de haber visitado tal sitio en reiteradas oportunidades en el pasado, esta era la primera vez que lo hacía bajo el velo nocturno, tal contexto le daba un toque tenebroso a la residencia del Dios de la Tierra. Abriendo una puerta, Mr. Popo lo invitó a pasar topándose con Dende quien leía tranquilamente un viejo pergamino escrito por uno de sus antecesores.

– ¿Mr. Popo, podrías traernos un poco de té y una toalla para Gohan?

– Claro Kamisama–contestó marchándose.

– ¿Cómo supiste que vendría?

– Lo deduje, supuse que necesitarías alguien con quien hablar.

– ¿Entonces ya sabes lo que pasó?

– Me temo que sí.

– ¿En verdad se suicidó, en verdad lo hizo? –Gohan le preguntó– ¡yo la conocía, me niego a creer que lo hiciera…ella no haría tal cosa!

– No lo sé, honestamente no lo sé, mi atención estaba enfocada en otros asuntos cuando noté las fluctuaciones de tu ki, por eso miré hacia abajo y me enteré de lo sucedido.

– Quiero buscar las esferas del dragón para resucitarla, pero no algo me impide hacerlo.

– Es tu conciencia, ella no está convencida de eso…

– ¿Pero por qué no, qué tiene de malo desear traerla de regreso? –cuestionó gritando.

– Porque tu deseo iría en contra de su voluntad, si ella efectivamente se suicidó, lo hizo al no querer seguir existiendo–razonó el namek–la vida es un regalo precioso, pero si Videl decidió rechazarlo, tú no eres quién para desaprobar su elección.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Las palabras de Dende lo ofendieron– ¡ni siquiera sabes si se suicidó o no!

– Entiéndelo Gohan, perfectamente podrías resucitarla pero… ¿y si ella no quiere volver a vivir?–Kamisama se puso de pie–ninguno de los dos sabe qué la llevó a su muerte, quizás ahora mismo se encuentre más feliz que cuando vivía, sé que es doloroso aceptarlo, aunque esa es la realidad…si esa jovencita ya no deseaba existir más, ni tú ni yo tenemos derecho a oponernos.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que simplemente acepte que está muerta y que continúe viviendo como si nada hubiera pasado? –Airadamente le debatió– ¿eso es lo que me estás diciendo Dende, eso quieres decirme?

– Aún no has comprendido–afirmó la deidad terrestre al inclinar su mirada, conocía a Gohan desde su niñez y le dolía no poder consolar su pena–en ocasiones, como ésta por ejemplo, la esperanza de usar a Shenlong se convierte en una maldición, nos acostumbramos a la idea de resucitar a nuestros seres queridos cuando queramos y olvidamos que la muerte forma parte de la vida, sé que no te gustan mis palabras, pero tendrás que aceptar el hecho de que Videl ahora le pertenece al más allá.

– ¡Tienes razón, no me gustan tus palabras y no pienso aceptarlas! –Gohan dándole la espalda se orientó al exterior del templo– ¡averiguaré la verdad y confirmaré mis sospechas, y cuando demuestre que ella no se arrebató la vida…la traeré de regreso!

– Gohan, tu té–Mr. Popo reapareció delante de él con las bebidas y el paño que Dende le pidió.

– Discúlpame Mr. Poco pero ya me voy, gracias de todos modos…

La lluvia no se cesó ni un momento, y sin importarle su presencia Gohan voló de vuelta a casa bajo ésta. Su mente racional se dividió en dos: una parte entendía el argumento de Dende, sin embargo, la otra le exigía que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Quizás no reviviría a Videl inmediatamente como lo planeaba, pero primero descubrirá qué la llevó a quitarse la vida.

Si es que eso auténticamente ocurrió.

**Fin Capítulo Cuatro**

Hola, les traigo otro episodio y una vez más es corto para no desviarme de la trama principal. Sé que la historia es algo rara, pero para los que me conocen sabrán que me gusta lo extravagante. Este fic es un experimento, quería ver a los personajes envueltos en un ambiente oscuro, dónde las fuerzas sobrehumanas no fueran la solución de sus problemas.

Antes de despedirme, les doy mi agradecimiento a Sarita San, Getsukei y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, gracias otra vez.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	5. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 5**

Era una noche como las demás, al menos al inicio. A pesar de tener trajes hechos a su medida, al abusar del alcohol y de sus restantes vicios, su físico ya no correspondía a la talla de su vestimenta. Luego de un baño rápido, cubrió su cuerpo masculino con una cómoda bata e insertó sus pies en aquel viejo pero suave par de pantuflas.

Sosteniendo un habano entre los dedos de una mano y una copa de brandy en la otra, Mr. Satán encendió su televisión evocando sus glorias pasadas por medio de la pantalla. Se alabó, se glorificó, se ovacionó. Qué manera de atacar, qué talento para esquivar, qué destreza al ganar. Él, y únicamente él; podía ser usado como sinónimo de campeón.

Luego de un millón de risas y aplausos, sus ojos se desviaron al reloj que colgaba en la pared. Al notar el gran avance del tiempo, recordó al tesoro más importante que tenía: su hija. Se levantó y salió de su oficina privada llamando en voz alta a su mayordomo, el cual apareció ante él presuroso y servil.

– ¿Dónde está Videl? –Cuestionó preocupado– ¿está en su habitación?

– No señor, la señorita no se encuentra en casa.

– ¿Dónde demonios estará a estas horas de la noche? –enojado le indagó–ya debería haber llegado.

– Le avisaré cuando la señorita llegue.

– Sí, te lo pido, pero dile que venga directamente a mi oficina, esa jovencita me va a escuchar–rabioso dio media vuelta y regresó a su despacho.

A mitad de camino cambió de elección, reemplazó su sillón por el diván de la esquina y lentamente se colocó sobre éste sintiendo como su espalda crujía al hundirse en su blanda superficie. Tomó uno, dos, tres, cuatro, en realidad perdió la noción de cuántos tragos fueron, aún así su garganta no dejó de arder al humedecerse con el brebaje salido de una botella de whisky.

– ¡Mr. Satán, Mr. Satán! –Varios bramidos exaltados pronunciaron su apelativo– ¡por favor, despierte, despierte Mr. Satán!

Sus párpados se abrieron abruptamente al sentir como alguien lo sacudía de los hombros, reincorporándose con dificultad por la potencia del licor, vio delante de él, el pálido rostro de su fiel lacayo que se manifestó igual que un espectro que lo visitaba del enigmático más allá.

– ¿Sashimi qué diantres te pasa?

– Señor…policía…llama…teléfono…usted…Videl…emergencia–tartamudeó sin unir coherentemente las palabras, sobrecogido le entregó el auricular.

– ¡Qué! –saltó como un pez fuera del agua.

Los términos: policía, Videl y emergencia aumentaron su ritmo cardíaco.

– Aló, quién habla…

Sashimi sólo atestiguó las faces por las cuales fue transmutando su expresión facial.

– ¡Déjese de tonterías y vaya directo al grano!

El corazón se le fue al suelo.

– ¡Qué Videl qué…!

El artefacto de comunicación se estrelló contra el piso casi rompiéndose.

– ¡Mi hija, mi hija, mi hija murió…!

No era capaz de emplear el vocablo: suicidio.

– ¡Videl…Videl…!

Experimentando varias sensaciones entremezcladas, enfocó su mirada en lo primero que encontró. Se tambaleó a su escritorio, apretó sus puños y lo golpeó un millar de veces. El pisapapeles, las carpetas, los bolígrafos, su caja de cigarros, todo fue expelido por el aire al repudiar y maldecir esa miserable afirmación:

_– Encontramos a Videl sin vida en un viejo hotel, al parecer, ella se suicidó._

– ¡Pero qué sandez es esa, patrañas, es una vil estupidez! –Conteniendo las lágrimas continuó azotando el mueble de madera, pronto varias gotas de sangre se hicieron notar– ¡Sashimi, prepara mi automóvil, deprisa!

Creyendo vagamente que eso se trababa de una asquerosa falsedad, se dispuso a ir al supuesto lugar del fallecimiento de su primogénita, para comprobar personalmente, la veracidad de tal evento. Al verlo, los criados de la mansión silenciaron sus cuchicheos, encontrado muy y repentinamente interesante, la brillantez del adoquinado.

Su chofer aceleró con violencia al escuchar su vehemente orden, simultáneamente a que él se acercaba a tan infame zona, la televisión hacía su trabajo dando a conocer la tragedia que se produjo en la oscura habitación de un hotel abandonado. Los ciudadanos honestos se petrificaron al llorar, los criminales sonrieron como un niño en navidad.

– Videl…–dijo su nombre–Videl…

– _Videl, debes entrenar muy duro para que algún día tú seas la sucesora de mi título de campeón_–recordó su aseveración esa misma mañana.

– _Sí papá_–replicó mecánicamente.

– _¿Videl, por qué esa cara?_

– _No es nada papá, sólo pienso en cómo desenmascarar al Gran Saiyaman…_

– _¿Aún piensas en ese farsante?_ –Le preguntó–_ya te lo he dicho, es un fracasado que sólo quiere llamar la atención usando trucos baratos, como el mentecato del tal Son Goku, ese mentiroso ganó el torneo de artes marciales con artimañas…no pierdas tu tiempo con ese payaso. _

– _Pero papá, lo he visto actuar y sus hazañas no me parecen falsas, quizás él sabe algo que nosotros no…_

– _¡Videl, enfócate en cosas que valgan la pena!... ¡ese bufón me recuerda a los inútiles en la pelea con Cell, eran sólo humo y espejos! _

– _No lo sé papá, esos sujetos y lo que hacían…_

– _¡Basta Videl, ya fue suficiente!_ –Mr. Satán cortó el tema en seco–_apúrate, o llegarás tarde a la escuela._

– _¡Es verdad!_ –Videl le dio una mordida rápida a su desayuno y se incorporó–_ ¡nos vemos luego, adiós papá!_

– _Adiós Videl…_

Ese fue el último intercambio verbal que compartirían, y ahora al no tenerla, sentía el deseo abismal de decirle cuánto la amaba, cuánto la quería, cuánto la admiraba, cuánto significaba para él. Un momento, se habló mentalmente, ella no ha muerto, no tienes porqué expresarte como si lo hubiera hecho.

Saltándose semáforos en luz roja, doblando descontrolado en las intersecciones, su automotor arribó al sitio en un pestañeo. Justo al bajarse, detrás de la horda de periodistas que iban a su encuentro, notó como el superhéroe disfrazado alzaba vuelo perdiéndose el cielo nocturno. Sin apartar sus globos oculares de él, ignoró inicialmente las preguntas de la prensa.

– ¡Tú eres el culpable de todo! –furioso balbució estrujando los dientes.

**Fin Capítulo Cinco**

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado la lectura. La historia poco a poco va madurando, como dije anteriormente, quiero imaginar a los personajes en una situación en la cual la fuerza bruta no sirva de nada. También deseo explorar más el tema de la muerte, algo que en mi opinión, está un poco subestimado en DBZ, llegando a incluso a verla como una bagatela.

Antes de despedirme, le doy mi agradecimiento a mtzrael y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el episodio anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	6. Capítulo 6

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 6**

Levantarse de la cama había sido una verdadera tortura, aunque irremediablemente durante toda la noche no fue capaz de cerrar los ojos. Su iracunda madre lo recibió al regresar, al verla parecía que la garganta de Milk explotaría por tanto gritar. Quitándose la ropa húmeda, lo primero que debió hacer por orden de ella fue arreglar el tremendo caos en el que naufragaba su habitación.

Le suplicó cuantiosas veces, se excusó alegando que no se sentía de humor y que únicamente deseaba estar solo. Sin embargo, manteniéndose firme pese a percibir su desconsuelo, ella no se doblegó por tales argumentos obligándolo a restaurar la simetría en su recámara. Sin ánimos lo hizo lo más deprisa que pudo, y aún sin haber cenada nada, se refugió bajo las sábanas sin dormir.

– ¡Gohan, sal de la cama, llegarás tarde a la escuela!

Del otro lado de la puerta, la esposa de Son Goku le habló deseando retomar la cotidianidad de sus vidas. No obstante, en un santiamén renunció a su rígida disciplina experimentando compasión maternal por él. En qué estaba pensando, no podía pretender que Gohan actuara normal luego de recibir semejante golpe. Podrá ser un saiyajin, pero también es un humano.

– ¡Olvídalo hijo, hoy puedes quedarte en casa!

Girando sobre sus talones, se sorprendió al verlo salir de improvisto. Sin mencionar ni media palabra se dirigió a la ducha, Milk no se alejó en lo absoluto. Aguardó a que terminara de asearse, durante esos minutos ensayó diversos alegatos queriendo encontrar uno que lo detuviera. Aún así, al tenerlo cara a cara no poseyó la capacidad para formular ni una frase.

Lo vio partir instantes después, curiosamente, esta vez voló a la escuela siendo él mismo, el Gran Saiyaman no aparecería este día, hoy no. Qué sentido tenía, para qué se iba a disfrazar si ella no surgiría de entre las nubes para perseguirlo. Ese fue el viaje más apático que jamás tuvo, sin Videl, aquello era como si la luna no tuviera a las estrellas para darle compañía.

Sus zapatos se posaron en el piso de la azotea, descendió por las escaleras internándose en los corredores de la preparatoria. Pronto se topó con los restantes estudiantes, los contempló platicando sin hablar, viéndose sin mirarse, sus voces resonaban mudas. Ingresó en el salón, al dirigirse a su asiento se quedó allí plantado sin tener la más mínima idea de qué hacer o sentir.

Shapner no se demoró en presentarse, cargando un gran ramo de rosas caminó al sitio de Videl y las depositó sin despegar sus retinas de su silla vacía. Gohan escuchó sus susurros: por qué lo hiciste, yo te hubiese ayudado, no era necesario que te tragarás sola tu dolor, te hubieras desahogado conmigo, juntos habríamos encontrado una solución.

"_¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!_" –Gohan malhumorado pensó al oírlo–"_¿cómo es posible que todos acepten que ella se suicidó, cómo pueden creerlo?_"_._

Quizás él era el único vidente en un mundo de ciegos, o tal vez, él era el único ciego en un mundo de videntes.

"_¿Y sí lo hizo, y sí realmente ella decidió quitarse la vida?_"–Meditó apretando sus rodillas con sus manos–"_¡no, no puedo creer tal estupidez, la Videl que yo conocí no se rendía por nada, nunca haría algo tan cobarde como suicidarse!_".

– Buenos días–el profesor entró en el aula parándose ante sus alumnos–lo más sano es ser directo, para nadie es un secreto lo que sucedió ayer, comprendo que la mitad de la clase no haya venido hoy, y a los que sí se presentaron, no me queda más que felicitarlos por su coraje y madurez, no es fácil reponerse luego de tan devastadora noticia…

Gohan desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, no quería ver la butaca desocupada a su derecha.

– Ahora, les ruego por favor que me acompañen al auditorio, el señor director dará una pequeña homilía.

Se hallaba tan desinteresado en lo que acontecía a su alrededor, que no se dio cuenta cuándo llegó al anfiteatro de la escuela, ni cuándo el rector terminó de hablar de lo ocurrido. Fueron necesarios reiterados llamados para sacarlo de ese estado de pesadez, pestañeando se encontró a su maestro pidiéndole que lo acompañara a la oficina del director, y por reflejo obedeció.

– ¿Podría repetir lo que dijo? –Solicitó el adolescente–comprenderá que estoy un poco distraído.

– No te preocupes–alegó el decano–he decidido realizar un homenaje póstumo a Videl en unos días, la recordaremos como se lo merece, y me gustaría que un estudiante sobresaliente subiera al podio y leyera un discurso de unos minutos sobre ella, he visto tus calificaciones y eres el mejor de toda la escuela, así que me parece lógico escogerte a ti… ¿nos ayudas?

– Yo…–titubeó–me halagan pero yo…no creo poder…no me siento…

– Comprendo, no hay cuidado–él aceptó–buscaremos a otro, aunque es una lástima, tú y ella estaban en el mismo salón…hablaremos con sus demás amigos, ellos la conocían muy de cerca.

¡Qué mentira!

Si bien Shapner e Ireza eran camaradas cercanos a ella, ninguno de los dos rubios había presenciado sus intervenciones contra el crimen del modo en que él lo hizo. Gohan creía que sólo él conocía a la perfección sus facetas: la Videl de la escuela y la Videl justiciera…aún así, le dolía no haber conocido un aspecto más de ella: a la Videl escondida detrás de la gloria de su padre y de su reputación como heroína.

– Pensándolo mejor, sí lo haré…–ganándose la atención de los adultos, Gohan no del todo seguro les dijo–yo escribiré el discurso.

– Fantástico, te lo agradezco Gohan…la ceremonia será pasado mañana, nosotros nos haremos cargo de lo demás.

Caminando de regreso a su clase, el primogénito de Son Goku se detuvo al pasar frente el casillero de Videl. Decorado con fotografías y velas, tal lugar se convirtió en un altar improvisado. Curioso, se arrodilló observando una imagen de ella junto a los miembros del escuadrón de policía, los uniformados posaban sonrientes para la cámara al tenerla tan próxima.

Pero uno en particular, no escondía su disgusto.

**Fin Capítulo Seis**

Hola, muchísimas gracias por leer. Nuevamente les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, confío subir el séptimo la siguiente semana. Antes de retirarme, les doy mi agradecimiento a Eternauta y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el episodio anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	7. Capítulo 7

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 7**

Nunca antes en la historia de Ciudad Satán, hubo tanto caos y anarquía como ahora. Las sirenas de la policía resonaban sin parar en cada esquina, de un sitio a otro, los uniformados no paraban de correr. De dónde habían salido, cómo era posible que hubiera tal cantidad de rufianes. No obstante, esas preguntas no valían nada al recordar una fría pero absoluta verdad: estaban solos.

El cuerpo de Videl no tenía ni veinticuatro horas de haber perdido su alma, y ya todas las ratas y demás alimañas salían de sus madrigueras haciendo lo mejor que hacen. Si la situación no fuera ya una colosal revolución, él tampoco aparecía. Los oficiales que alguna vez se burlaron secretamente de sus poses y presentaciones, actualmente se hallaban rezando por su regreso.

Luego de años de simplemente quedarse mirando como una jovencita sacaba la basura, las fuerzas de la ley finalmente ejercieron el deber que originalmente les correspondía sólo a ellos. La dependencia en todas sus formas es fatal, y al no poder contener a una criminalidad extrema e irracional, los hombres de azul lentamente se iban arrodillando al ver al hampa ganar.

– ¿Qué sentido tiene hacer algo? –Gohan, sentado en lo más alto de un rascacielos, miraba hacia abajo viendo los vehículos policiales avanzar frenéticos por las calles–aunque les diera una mano, jamás aprenderán.

Ignorando los gritos, los disparos, los estallidos y el rechinar de los neumáticos al acelerar, él se marchó. Voló más allá de los límites de la ciudad, regresando a la zona boscosa que le vio nacer y crecer. Resultaba irónico, la sociedad llamaba a ese tipo de territorios como: salvajes y violentos. Sin embargo, estos lugares se daban el lujo de ser más civilizados que la propia civilización.

No tardó en llegar a casa, Milk le saludó recibiendo un escueto hola de su parte antes de subir a su habitación. Goten, curioso e impulsivo, trató de ir tras él siendo detenido por su madre. La esposa de Goku batalló por hacerle entender que su hermano necesitaba estar solo, Goten disgustado no tuvo más opción que aceptar las demandas de su progenitora.

– ¿En qué diablos me metí? –Sentado en su escritorio, Gohan frotó su cuero cabelludo con sus dedos sumergiéndose en la autocrítica–debí dejar que lo hiciera alguien más…

¿Es posible resumir una vida entera en tan sólo unas cuantas palabras?

Gohan tendría que contestar esa pregunta. Por dónde empezar, qué camino era el más adecuado para iniciar. Aquella hoja de papel en blanco se convirtió en un monstruo, una criatura con un poder mayor al de Freezer o al mismísimo Cell. Los minutos pasaban, y él no encontraba la manera de construir una mera frase. Experimentaba mucho dolor, y aún así, no era capaz de expresarlo.

Frustrado, tiró el bolígrafo que sostenía provocando que éste chocara contra una pequeña repisa con libros. El sonido de un cristal rompiéndose lo sobresaltó, una fotografía allí colocada cayó al piso capturando su total atención. Tomó la imagen reconociéndola de inmediato, era un retrato de su salón de hacía unas semanas.

Sus compañeros de clases sonreían alegres ante la cámara, excepto uno: Videl. Ella, con su mirada vuelta a un lado daba la misma expresión de siempre: seria, malhumorada y distante. Gohan al observarla con detalle, agregaría una característica adicional a esa descripción: soledad. No sabía por qué, y pese a desconocer la razón, Videl le daba esa impresión.

Debajo de ese ceño fruncido, habitaba un alma solitaria. En aquel instante no lo supo, pero sus reiteradas persecuciones, eran para ella, una forma de sentirse acompañada.

– _¿Cuál es la situación?_

Hipnotizado por su cara inmortalizada, un nuevo recuerdo lo abrumó:

– _El banco está tomado por cinco pandilleros, asesinarán a los rehenes si nos acercamos y además…_

– _¿Además qué?_

– _El líder de la banda, exigió hablar contigo._

– _No lo hagas Videl, me suena a una trampa…_

– _¡Nadie te pidió tu opinión!_ –Videl le replicó enfurecida, al ver al superhéroe aterrizando frente a ella.

– _Si piensas entrar, te acompañaré._

– _¡Yo no te necesito, lárgate!_

– _No tienes que hacer esto sola…_

– _¡Yo trabajo sola…! _–queriendo finalizar la conversación, caminó directo a la agencia bancaria.

Gohan la divisó avanzando hasta entrar en el banco, y si bien ella lo quería, no estaría sola. Como era de suponer, al ingresar se vio rodeada por los cañones de los rifles y fusiles de los bandoleros. Rotando con lentitud, el cabecilla de la pandilla se ubicaba en una silla giratoria empuñando su pistola.

– _¡Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es la hija de Satán!_ –Le dijo al verla–_no creí que cayeras tan fácil. _

Mirando de soslayo, la doncella con coletas se percató que los criminales se enfocaban completamente en ella, dejando a los rehenes sin supervisión. Imaginariamente, fue fraguando su estrategia, primero vencería a los individuos que la cercaban dejando para el final al sujeto al mando. Para su infelicidad, esta no sería como sus anteriores intervenciones.

– _¿Qué quieres antes de que te mande a prisión?_

– _¡Tu cabeza!_ –le apuntó con su revólver–_ni todo el dinero de este banco, es capaz de igualar el precio que tienes encima._

– _¿Precio?_ –indagó indiferente–_no es la primera vez que me amenazan…_

– _Pero esta será la última…_–rápidamente y sin darle tiempo de reacción, abrió fuego contra ella al tenerla a tan corta distancia.

Sus pupilas se agrandaron con la detonación, a pesar de recibir múltiples disparos cada vez que hacía su deber justiciero, jamás alguien estuvo tan cerca de materializar el fin de su existencia. Afortunadamente, su nombre aún no se hallaba escrito en la lista de los siguientes viajeros hacia el otro mundo. O al menos, por el momento.

– _¿Pero qué…?_

Salido de la nada, la mano enguantada del Gran Saiyaman atrapó el proyectil a centímetros de enterrarse en el cráneo de la pelinegra. Videl, quien se sentía tanto sorprendida como enojada por su descuido, le miró muda sin mover ni un músculo. En contraste, Gohan más rápido que un rayo neutralizó a la escuadrilla de bellacos sin que éstos tan siquiera pudieran defenderse.

Sonriente giró buscándola, descubriendo desanimado que ella ya no se situaba allí. Agudizando su visión, la vio alejarse de la zona con prisa. Gohan dejó relegados los halagos y felicitaciones de las autoridades, para volar expedito en la dirección en la que Videl caminaba. Aterrizó a su lado justo cuando pretendía activar la cápsula con su aeronave, ganándose de ella un gesto hostil:

– _¿Qué demonios quieres, qué no ves que no estoy de humor para ti?_

– _¿Por qué actúas así, yo sólo deseaba ayudarte?_

– _¿Y cuándo te dije que te necesitaba?_ –gritó encarándolo, en ese preciso segundo no le importaba quién se escondiera con ese disfraz, únicamente ansiaba dejarle en claro que ella no era ninguna damisela en apuros–_yo puedo cuidarme sola, siempre lo he hecho._

– _¿Por qué haces esto Videl, por qué arriesgas tu vida de esta forma?_ –Hablándole con un tono suave, Gohan trató de calmar las agitadas aguas.

– _Porque amo esta ciudad, y también para demostrarme a mí misma que soy capaz de hacer lo que sea por mi cuenta_–le contestó, aunque se arrepentiría después–_y para demostrarles a todos que soy mucho más que sólo la hija de Mr. Satán…_

– _Videl…_–Gohan no despegó sus retinas de ella, lentamente sus facciones enfurecidas se ablandaron.

– _Gracias_–musitó al darle la espalda, él no esperaba ese inusitado agradecimiento–_me confié, las cosas sucedieron tan rápido que me quedé petrificada…por un instante creí que moriría._

– _Eres muy fuerte y peleas excelente, aún así no hay razón para que hagas esto tú sola_–él se le acercó por detrás, y apoyó una mano en su hombro apretándolo levemente–_sé que no te simpatizo, pero yo siempre estaré allí para protegerte…lo prometo._

– ¡Maldito mentiroso…eres un maldito mentiroso! –Liberándose de sus remembranzas, impetuosamente Gohan se habló con odio y por reflejo tiró al suelo la fotografía– ¡la dejaste sola, sola, sabías que se sentía sola y a pesar de saberlo no hiciste nada para ayudarla!

Enardecido se sentó de golpe en su silla, y colocando sus codos en su escritorio se tomó con fuerza del cabello. Suspirando más tranquilo, concentró su mirada en la hoja de papel aún vacía. Buscó una pluma en un cajón, y presionó la punta del instrumento de escritura en el documento. Trazando unas palabras, fue escribiendo el discurso que le dedicaría en su memoria.

Dejándose dominar por sus evocaciones y opiniones personajes, resumió lo mejor que pudo la vida de la dueña de esos ojos azules. Al describirla, se convencía más y más que ella era incapaz de cometer un acto tan sombrío como el suicidio. Y mientras la sociedad entera lo daba como una realidad, él buscaría debajo de cada roca hasta toparse con la verdad.

Su atención atravesó el cristal de su ventana, sabía dónde empezar, él volvería a ese viejo hotel.

**Fin Capítulo Siete**

Hola, muchas gracias por leer. Me alegra que la historia esté siendo recibida de buena forma, al principió temía que no les gustara la trama por estar fuera de lo normal en DBZ. Los universos alternos son mi debilidad, y reconozco que mis ideas podrían parecer extrañas y no propias de la esencia natural de Dragon Ball, por me preocupaba que el fic no les agradara.

Haciendo un paréntesis quisiera responder a la pregunta de Pascualita Son, mi otro fic **El Príncipe Gohan** se ha retrasado por mi falta de tiempo para escribir, pero, te comento que el siguiente episodio ya lo tengo casi terminado y si no se presenta ningún inconveniente, podría subirlo en unas semanas o antes, discúlpame por la demora, pero me ha sido imposible actualizar antes.

Ya para marcharme, les doy mi agradecimiento a Sarita San, Mtzrael, Pascualita Son y a Luis Carlos por sus opiniones en el capítulo pasado.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	8. Capítulo 8

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 8**

Aquellas calles que solían ser tan bulliciosas, el día de hoy enmudecieron perpetrando un silencio escalofriante. La caravana continuaba con lentitud, encabezando la peregrinación seis hombres vistiendo sus más lujosos uniformes cargaban el féretro. Detrás, cientos de patrullas y motocicletas así como un regimiento completo de la policía los escoltaban.

– _La conocí sólo por unos meses, y aunque fue por muy poco tiempo comprendí que no era una chica ordinaria_–cierto adolescente, evocó su propia epístola dicha unas horas antes–_Videl, fue más que únicamente la hija de su valeroso padre, ella, sin dejarse intimidar por nada ni nadie, luchó por todo aquello que consideraba correcto…y lo hizo hasta dar su último aliento._

Frotando su entrecejo, él continuó recordando.

– _Videl fue para mí, una señorita tenaz dotada con un profundo sentido del deber y el honor, su fallecimiento me provoca un enorme pesar, ya que en mi opinión, una persona con la entereza que ella poseía, no pensaría ni remotamente en extinguir deliberadamente su existencia…_

Sudoroso, humedeció sus labios deseando terminar.

– _De ti Videl, sólo tengo buenos y gratos recuerdos, fuiste la mujer más ejemplar que he conocido, y tu legado vivirá por toda la eternidad, no sólo en mí, sino también, en cada individuo que rescataste del peligro al combatir el mal sin dudar, créeme cuando te digo, que tu ausencia ha calado profundamente en mi ser, y me llevará tiempo reponerme a tu desaparición, aunque desde ahora comprendo que nunca más volveré a ser el mismo…_

Parado a un lado del camino, Gohan permanecía inmóvil mirando el pausado avanzar del cortejo fúnebre. Los sollozos y el llanto, gradualmente fueron ganando vigor al aproximarse a la entrada del cementerio de Ciudad Satán. Una enorme multitud se aglomeró en los alrededores del camposanto, la cual lanzaba flores al aire despidiéndose de la joven justiciera.

– ¿Videl, por qué, por qué lo hiciste?

Frunciendo el ceño, Gohan desvió su mirada a su costado viendo a Ireza llorando desconsolada entre los brazos de Shapner. Al verla derramar un mar de lágrimas, el hermano de Goten supuso que ha estado así desde que se reveló la trágica noticia. No obstante, a Gohan le molestaba e inquietaba la resolución final que las autoridades dieron sobre la muerte de Videl:

Causa oficial del fallecimiento: suicidio.

Él se negaba a aceptar eso, y además, le resultaba extraño que las fuerzas del orden cerraran el caso con tanta urgencia, confirmando el suicidio sin investigar más a fondo. La ceremonia se desarrolló con normalidad, el alcalde le dedicó unas palabras a Videl para luego cederle el podio a Mr. Satán, quien con gruesas gafas oscuras ocultó sus enrojecidas retinas.

– No sé cómo agradecer las infinitas muestras de cariño que he recibido, sus frases de apoyo me han sostenido en estos momentos tan difíciles–el campeón luchó por evitar que su voz se quebrara–y a mi hija, a mi Videl, sólo puedo decirle que la amo y que la amaré por siempre, ahora estás en el paraíso junto con tu madre, algún día nos volveremos a ver…

Instantes después, la persona al mando de la comisaría y sus subalternos también se refirió a Videl.

– Videl fue más que una defensora de la justicia, fue un verdadero símbolo de lo correcto, que nos enseñó que no importa que tan grande sea la adversidad, si nos esmeramos en triunfar todo es posible–a Gohan su tono vocal le sonaba mecánico y hasta en cierto punto: ensayado–quizás ya no esté físicamente con nosotros, pero su espíritu vivirá eternamente…

Inmediatamente, la escolta en honor a Videl realizó la tradicional despedida de veintiún disparos como último adiós a la heroína caída. Simultáneamente, el ataúd iba siendo descendido descansando finalmente en las profundidades de la tierra. Sellando la tumba, una lujosa lápida de mármol fue colocada bajo la expectación de los numerosos dolientes que le rindieron su respeto.

Por su parte, Gohan se alejó escondiéndose detrás de un frondoso árbol. Esperó a que se retiraran los restantes asistentes a las honras fúnebres, y al no ver a nadie más, activó su reloj convirtiéndose en el Gran Saiyaman. Vestido como el superhéroe, aterrizó frente la losa rocosa con el nombre de Videl posando su mano enguantada en ella.

– Jamás, jamás creeré que te suicidaste–le afirmó–tú nunca harías algo así, lo sé, tal vez toda la ciudad crea esa historia pero yo no, te prometo que buscaré la verdad…presiento que hay mucho más de lo que se ve a simple vista, y si logro confirmarlo, te traeré de regreso…esto no es un adiós Videl, es sólo un hasta luego.

– ¡Oye tú, maldito payaso de circo! –Mr. Satán, aún permanecía allí deseando soledad con su difunta primogénita– ¿qué demonios piensas que haces?

– Vine a despedirme de Videl–replicó directo y sin rodeos.

– ¡No te quiero ver aquí, lárgate y no regreses!

– No tiene por qué molestarse…

– ¡Yo sé que tú tienes algo que ver con su muerte, lo sé, tú estás detrás de todo esto! –Mr. Satán no pudo resistirse, y lo señaló acusadoramente–mi Videl no pensaría en suicidarse, ni de broma, si descubro que tengo razón, haré cuánto sea por verte tras las rejas… ¿me oíste maldito gusano, me oíste?

Sin decirle absolutamente nada, el hijo de Son Goku alzó vuelo retirándose veloz. El campeón cambió su actitud de enfurecida a afligida, al estar solo cayó de rodillas llorando copiosamente ante el sepulcro de Videl. Gohan al contrario, endureció sus facciones al dirigirse al lugar donde empezó su tormento. Se quitó su disfraz, y sin demora entró ahí para explorar.

Caminar por esos laberínticos pasadizos no le causaba ningún placer, al irse adentrando en ese edificio sintió como todos sus cabellos se erizaban. Cerró los ojos, por un fugaz instante la vio, ella se subía en una tambaleante silla de madera mientras se colocaba la soga al cuello. Un segundo más tarde, saltó haciendo que su cuerpo se columpiara en un bamboleo interminable.

"_¡No, eso no sucedió!_" –Se dijo mentalmente–"_vine aquí por respuestas, y nada me impedirá encontrarlas_".

La policía había clausurado la edificación, varias cintas amarillas bloqueaban cada puerta y ventana. Según los diarios de Ciudad Satán, el nuevo jefe de los alguaciles ordenó la demolición inmediata de ese viejo hotel, argumentando que éste se transformó en un sitio infame que sólo atraería recuerdos dolorosos. Si quería inspeccionar la escena, debía hacerlo ahora.

– Hay algo en ese hombre que…–su aseveración sobre el líder de los protectores de la ley se cortó abruptamente, al llegar a la zona dónde ella dejó de existir.

Aquella área solía ser el comedor de la posada, varias mesas y asientos cubiertos de polvo apenas se observaban gracias a la poca iluminación que ingresaba hasta allí. Dándole un vistazo a su alrededor, Gohan notó los llamativos y blasfemantes grafitis que cubrían las paredes. Al quedar abandonado, dicho sitio fue habitado por toda clase de rufianes convirtiéndolo en su guarida.

– Ahí estaba la cuerda–murmuró al mirar hacia arriba.

Sobre él, se hallaba un corredor que comunicaba un sector de la hostería con el otro. Mirando con más detenimiento, observó que la escalera por la cual se llegaba a ese pasillo yacía destrozada justo en la mitad. Lo cual lo llevó a preguntarse: cómo logró Videl subir hasta ahí para atar la correa, necesitaría una alta escalera para conseguirlo. Y aún más considerando su baja estatura.

– ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!–exclamó creyendo haber encontrado una pista crucial, la idea de un suicidio como la causa de su muerte empezaba a desquebrajarse–sus muñecas estaban enrojecidas, ella sola no pudo haberse amarrado a sí misma…

A pesar de su súbita alegría, ésta se esfumó al hacerse más interrogantes:

– ¿Aún no entiendo qué hacías aquí Videl? –Dijo cruzándose de brazos– ¿quién te hizo esto y por qué?... ¿y por qué a la policía no parece interesarle?

Gohan prosiguió inspeccionando la antigua hospedería, pero ese nivel no le ofreció más indicios de lo sucedido días atrás. Flotando con facilidad ingresó a los siguientes pisos sin hallar nada de utilidad, al entrar en una de las tantas habitaciones se acercó a una de las ventanas oxidadas para abrirla. Aún vestía su traje negro y dicha vestimenta lo ahogaba con un calor insoportable, desatando su corbata oscura Gohan sintió la entrante brisa besando su piel.

– ¡Aléjense de mí malditos, déjenme tranquila! –pero los gritos de una mujer acabaron con su breve paz.

– ¡Diablos, no pueden pasar cinco minutos sin que haya un robo en esta ciudad! –al asomarse por la ventanilla, distinguió no muy lejos a tres asaltantes acorralando a una indefensa señorita.

El primogénito de Goku se preparaba para cambiar lugares con el Gran Saiyaman, cuando la sirena de una patrulla policial resonó en sus tímpanos. La víctima aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar de sus agresores, sin embargo, Gohan percibió un detalle que le sorprendió. Normalmente, los rufianes huían al escuchar tal sonido y los oficiales les perseguían con vehemencia.

No obstante, al estar cara a cara, los criminales y los uniformados no se miraban como enemigos.

**Fin Capítulo Ocho**

Hola, nuevamente les doy las gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer. Antes de despedirme, les doy mi agradecimiento a Pascualita Son, Oyuky Chan, Eternauta y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el episodio anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	9. Capítulo 9

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 9**

Al entrar en la estación se vio inundado de la intensidad que allí se vivía, los teléfonos no paraban de sonar, las operadoras de inmediato tomaban nota de las emergencias despachando uniformados al sitio en cuestión: robos a tiendas, asaltos en la vía pública, tiroteos entre pandillas, en fin, lo normal, o quizás más de lo acostumbrado.

El factor Videl Satán, llamarían algunos, al no estar ella la criminalidad se disparó exponencialmente. Sin embargo, todavía existía un héroe enmascarado para contrarrestar el incremento del hampa. Pues no, él igualmente se esfumó en los últimos días. Por primera vez en muchos años, la ley, la verdadera ley, se hace cargo de hacer respetar la justicia.

La era de los justicieros independientes se terminó, el equilibrio en la sociedad regresaba.

– Buenos días, jefe.

– Buenos días…

Aquel saludo matinal se multiplicó más de treinta veces, a diferencia de su anciano predecesor, el nuevo jefe de la policía vino a poner en orden ese chiste que se hacía llamar cuerpo policial. Dio un recorrido por la comisaría, al notar su presencia sus subordinados se enfocaban de lleno en sus deberes temiendo perder sus placas.

Regresando sobre sus pasos en dirección de su oficina, se detuvo al distinguir una fotografía colgada en la pared. Allí, se apreciaba la imagen de esa jovencita que se ganó la admiración de los inocentes y el desprecio de los culpables. Él recordó el día en que fue tomada, fue hace poco menos de un año atrás.

Su antecesor la nombró detective honoraria, como galardón por sus hazañas heroicas al servicio de Ciudad Satán. Sus colegas, la acogieron en un abrazo masivo. Esa adolescente, esa chiquilla que aún no se graduaba de la preparatoria, les había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. Cómo no tenerle tanta gratitud. Videl valía por diez, no, por veinte oficiales.

¿Y eso también lo incluía a él?

¿Acaso una niña de secundaria era mejor protegiendo las leyes que él?

El fotógrafo les pidió que se agruparan, Videl en el centro sonrió sosteniendo la insignia que se le adjudicó, el batallón de vigilantes de la rectitud la rodeó saludando a la cámara. Él se les acercó, le felicitó escuetamente antes de enfocar su visión al frente. Un destello los bañó a todos, su seriedad quedó inmortalizada al no compaginar con la radiante alegría de los demás.

– Descansa en paz Videl, te lo mereces–dijo susurrante–ya hiciste suficiente, ahora le corresponde a policías de verdad la protección de Ciudad Satán…

Cerrando la puerta de su despacho, él tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio entrelazando sus manos sobre éste. Miró sus alrededores, allí, colgando de los muros, yacían sus numerosas condecoraciones y restantes menciones honoríficas, que acumuló desde que era un simple cadete en la academia policial hasta conquistar su mayor y significativo triunfo: asumir la jefatura.

Si bien no era un viejo, tampoco era un joven atlético como en sus inicios. Aún así, sus compañeros de servicio sabían que él nunca le huía al deber, no, eso jamás, Kimura Akimoto nació para portar ese uniforme azul. Para él, no existía profesión más noble que esa. Arriesgar su propia existencia en procura de proteger la de otros, sí, ser oficial de policía era un auténtico honor.

Un honor no apto para todos, o eso pensaba.

– _¡Reagrúpense, no se separen…manténganse juntos!_ –gritó tratando de liderar ese escuadrón que se fragmentaba sin remedio.

Las balas rebotaban y silbaban cerca de él, la carrocería de su patrulla lo escudaba llenándose de agujeros con el transcurrir de los segundos. La alcaldía fue invadida por un grupo fuertemente armado, eran asesinos a sueldo contratados por la mafia para eliminar al alcalde de la ciudad. Las autoridades reaccionaron como era de esperar, esa tarde Ciudad Satán se tensó totalmente.

Acordonando el área, tres batallones de oficiales se coloraron bloqueando cualquier ruta de escape. Dos helicópteros sobrevolaban sirviendo de ojos en el cielo, y una brigada de francotiradores se posicionó en las cimas de los edificios cercanos al ayuntamiento buscando la oportunidad perfecta para disparar.

No obstante, ese conjunto de sicarios trabaja mejor que un ejército completo de uniformados.

– _¿Qué hacen?... ¡Reagrúpense!_

Comprendiendo que fallaron al ejecutar su plan, los criminales improvisaron. Usarían al gobernador como un rehén, esperando que éste funcionara como un trueque para salir vivos y libres de allí. Para mantener en raya a los estúpidos policías, desataron una lluvia de proyectiles que dispersó a sus contrarios, deteniendo su avance obligándolos a cubrirse como unos cobardes.

– _¿Qué les sucede…acaso tienen…tienen…miedo?_

Kimura no creía lo que atestiguaba, sus cófrades retrocedían salvaguardando sus vidas, rechazando la tarea de servir que sus placas con forma de estrella les dictaban. No comprendía que ellos eran hombres y mujeres con familia, con sueños, con deseos, ninguno quería morir, ni siquiera al estar cumpliendo con sus obligaciones.

Ese día descubrió que Ciudad Satán sólo contaba con un único agente judicial genuino: él.

– _¡No piensen que se saldrán con la suya, malditos rufianes!_

Ignorando los gritos de sus superiores para que se les uniera, empuñó su revólver y corrió hacia los delincuentes. Posiblemente era un veterano y simple patrullero, pese a eso, era un guardián de la rectitud, y como tal, haría sentir su temple. Su momento de exaltación no duró mucho, un violento ardor se extendió en su pierna derecha expulsando una cuantiosa cantidad de sangre.

Inmóvil, creyó que la muerte lo reclamaría. Qué equivocado estaba. El destino suele ser espontaneo e impredecible al actuar, y contra toda lógica, era capaz de tomar a una persona inesperada para llevar mesura a la demencia. Y en esa ocasión, la providencia hizo que la justicia se manifestara en la silueta de una mujer, no cualquier mujer, sino, en una chica de dieciséis años.

Videl Satán, la hija del campeón mundial, piloteó su aeronave aterrizándola frente a él protegiéndolo de la inclemente metralla.

– _¡Rápido, trata de moverte y sube!_ –Videl le vociferó abriendo la cabina de su avión–_ ¡muévete maldición, no tenemos todo el día!_

Renunciando a rendirse, se puso de pie con dificultad entrando en el aeroplano de Videl. De inmediato, ella lo orientó a donde se situaban el resto de los individuos con ropas azuladas, quienes ayudaron a Kimura conteniendo la hemorragia en su pantorrilla. Entretanto era asistido médicamente, la expectación se enfocó en la insospechada visitante.

– _¡Vamos, qué les ocurre!_ –Videl les habló ganándose su atención–_ustedes son la policía por todos los cielos, ellos son sólo siete… ¿cómo es posible que no puedan detenerlos? _

Nadie se atrevió a objetar.

– _Estaba mirando la situación en la televisión y no podía creer que no fueran capaces de hacer algo_–la adolescente les narró–_tenía que venir y ver con mis propios ojos qué sucedía… ¡arriba esos ánimos, levántense y actúen!... ¡si tienen miedo entonces quítense sus uniformes y renuncien!_ –los golpeó directo en el orgullo.

"_Es inútil niña, estos asustadizos no tienen la voluntad de…_"–pensaba Kimura, pero su meditación se interrumpió al escuchar:

– _¡Es cierto, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada…es nuestro trabajo!_ –Uno de los uniformados exclamó, sus colegas asintieron envalentonándose–_ ¡el alcalde está en peligro, tenemos que sacarlo de allí!_

Kimura se quedó pasmado, él no pudo convencerlos de comportarse como oficiales pero esta chiquilla sí lo logró.

– _¡Bien, está decidido!_ –Videl estrelló sus puños apretados–_ ¡hacía mucho que no tengo una pelea emocionante!... ¡síganme!_

Al tratarse de la primogénita del salvador del mundo, ninguno de ellos cuestionó su gallardía ni su destreza...ni su liderazgo. Esa sería la primera de muchas intervenciones que Videl tendría al combatir el crimen, después de ese incidente, se volvió tremendamente necesaria su ayuda hasta para detener al más ínfimo hecho delictivo.

Era el comienzo de una época oscura para la policía, cuando su potestad se vio subyugada al depender de una jovencita para hacer valer las leyes. Kimura en un inicio, se maravilló, quizás él se equivocó, no era la única persona con la vocación de servir a la justicia. A pesar de ser la hija de una celebridad mundial, Videl sí se preocupaba por la convulsionante realidad de Ciudad Satán.

Kimura se convirtió en su más grande admirador.

Una admiración ambivalente.

Haber descargado sus rifles fue un error que pagaron con creces, los pandilleros se vieron asediados por la fuerza de sus adversarios. Irónicamente, una mocosa de preparatoria los venció en un santiamén, gracias a su habilidad al pelear empleando únicamente su cuerpo. La impensada aparición de Videl alteró la balanza para bien, desdibujando la crisis que se suscitaba.

Y sin saberlo, inició otra.

– Es una lástima, se hubiera convertido en una gran policía sino…–comentó rascándose el puente de su nariz y saliendo de sus evocaciones, inesperadamente escuchó un repentino bullicio en las afueras de su oficina– ¿pero qué demonios pasa?

Levantándose, abrió la puerta topándose sorpresivamente con el superhéroe de traje ridículo. Sin esperar su permiso, el Gran Saiyaman entró en su despacho personal obligándolo a retroceder hasta chocar con su escritorio. Si bien el enmascarado no había pronunciado palabra alguna, su postura firme le daba un aspecto extrañamente intimidante.

– Necesito hablar con usted, ahora.

**Fin Capítulo Nueve**

Hola, gracias por leer. Cuando escribía no me di cuenta de la extensión que estaba ganando el capítulo, tuve que detenerme ya que si continuaba terminaría alargándome demasiado, y como dije antes, con este fic quiero ser breve para no desviarme del tema central. Espero que les haya agradado y que la historia los entretenga por un par de minutos.

Antes de retirarme, les doy mi agradecimiento a Pascualita Son, Getsukei y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el episodio anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	10. Capítulo 10

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 10**

Aquella calma que se percibía fuera de su habitación, era la descripción perfecta para la contrariedad que reinaba en su conciencia. Gohan no despega su mirada del techo, estando la noche considerablemente madura, el cansancio milagrosamente no se hacía presente en él. Habiendo varias especulaciones en su mente, dormir carecía de relevancia.

Era obvio para Gohan que su muerte no fue infligida por ella misma, y tal reflexión conllevó a formular una serie de cuestionamientos que no podían ser pasados por alto: ¿fue asesinada, si fue así quién es el culpable, por qué la policía no ahondó más en sus pesquisas, acaso alguien desea ocultar lo acontecido en ese hotel?

Siendo una heroína que combatía el hampa, resultaba natural que los criminales fueran los primeros en ambicionar su desaparición. Él fue testigo en incontables veces de cómo éstos conspiraron en su contra sin lograr sus intenciones, todos, desde el rufián más insignificante hasta el mafioso más influyente, querían enviarla al otro mundo.

– No conseguiré nada quedándome en la cama, tengo que ir a la ciudad–Gohan susurró levantándose y empezando a vestirse.

Completamente vestido, se detuvo por un breve segundo al comprender lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Era casi medianoche y pretendía escaparse de casa, titubeó momentáneamente pero su afán por comprender la cadena de eventos que desembocaron en la partida de Videl, lo hizo continuar. Se disparó al cielo a toda velocidad, queriendo resistirse a la tentación de volver.

Al volar por millonésima vez a Ciudad Satán, Gohan revivió esa sospechosa e intrigante estampa que observó dentro de la posada abandonada. Uniformados y truhanes, parados cara a cara sin provocar ni una chispa de confrontación, eso definitivamente no era una imagen perteneciente a la normalidad en lo absoluto.

Los vio hablar sin poder escuchar su plática, y a uno en específico lo reconoció. Ese individuo, era un bandolero que frecuentemente realizaba sus fechorías generando problemas y como era de esperarse, Videl era convocada por las autoridades para detenerlo. Al verlos separarse, Gohan deseó seguirlos pero su tiempo se había agotado teniendo que regresar a su hogar.

Las luces artificiales de la civilización le dieron la bienvenida, descendiendo progresivamente se orientó hacia los territorios controlados por pandilleros y mafiosos, esperanzado en hallar una nueva pieza para el rompecabezas. Sus pies se posaron en el asfalto, detrás de él, el ruido de las sirenas policiales se percibía con fuerza. Un sonido que ya no le daba confianza.

Cuánta ironía plasmada en un simple razonamiento, el Gran Saiyaman nació con el propósito de ser una segunda piel para él, la cual, lo ocultaría de la vista de los demás haciendo que su verdadero yo quedase fuera del alcance de cualquiera. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, los papales se invertirían, sería el superhéroe quien se disfrazará de Son Gohan.

Sus pasos no se detuvieron en lo más mínimo, al caminar percibía las miradas amenazantes que lo apuñalaban por la espalda. No obstante, sin intimidarse, el primogénito de Son Goku no desvió su atención de su meta. Encontrándose frente la puerta de esa maloliente taberna, imaginó la reacción de su madre al verlo allí a punto de entrar.

Al ingresar se vio rodeado por los rostros desfigurados de los ebrios ahí reunidos, el aroma a humo de cigarrillo inundó su nariz provocándole una molesta sensación de náusea. A pesar de ser la primera vez en su vida que se aventuraba a explorar un sitio de esa índole, el licor sorpresivamente no le era desconocido.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en una larga y curvilínea botella de cerveza posada en una mesa, el líquido dentro de ésta no motivó su interés, por el contrario, fue el recibiente de vidrio el que logró congelarlo en su sitio ignorando por completo el ambiente que lo acompañaba. Su corazón palpitó con vigor, el sudor se formó en sus manos al evocar aquella tarde en la escuela.

Un recuerdo que humedeció sus labios…

– _¡Vamos Gohan, será divertido!_ –Ireza le rogó al halarlo de su brazo.

– _En verdad lo siento, debo irme a casa_–nervioso, trató de escabullirse–_si llego tarde, mi madre me matará…_

– _¡Por favor, sólo invéntale cualquier excusa!_ –Suplicó la rubia–_dile que hubo una sesión de estudio a última hora y que por tus excelentes calificaciones te pidieron quedarte…_

Mentirle a su mamá, mentirle a Milk. La sola idea le provocó un terror demencial, aún así algo dentro de él le decía que se dejara influenciar por la parlanchina rubia. La adolescencia le susurraba al oído que fuera, esa etapa en su existencia empezaba a ganar mayor poder a medida que se rodeaba de más y más chicos de su edad.

– _Está bien iré, pero de qué se trata la fiesta…_

– _¿De qué se trata?_ –Ireza le interrogó incrédula–_es una fiesta Gohan, el único propósito de una fiesta es pasarla bien, hasta un genio como tú debería saber eso._

Era viernes y el zumbido estridente de la campana, anunció el final de las clases para alegría de los estudiantes deseosos de un desahogo de su jornada académica. Normalmente, Gohan habría vuelto a casa para proseguir con sus estudios por su cuenta, tal y como Milk se lo pedía. Pero hoy no será así, su acostumbrada rutina se vería cortada imprevistamente.

Totalmente ajeno a lo que era socializar, Son Gohan se vio empujado por un río que lo llevaba a un océano desconocido para él. Dicho arroyo de cabellos dorados, lo guiaba al gimnasio de la preparatoria que aparentaba estar deshabitado. Pese a eso, él detectó varias presencias ahí agrupadas. Ireza lo condujo hasta la puerta trasera del recinto, la cual estaba fuertemente cerrada.

– _Sé lo que estás pensado_–Ireza se carcajeó traviesamente–_mira esto._

La chica sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una diminuta llave, y con ella abrió la cerradura del edificio ganándose una mirada asombrada de Gohan.

– _¿De dónde sacaste esa…?_

– _Algún día lo sabrás, por ahora ven, nos esperan…_

Caminaron dentro de la edificación escuchando de inmediato numerosas voces en las cercanías, al llegar a la cancha de baloncesto, divisaron a una veintena de jóvenes congregados.

– _Ireza, ya era hora_–Shapner se les aproximó a ambos–_ ¡y miren qué trajo la marea, esta sí que es una sorpresa, no creía que vinieras Gohan!_

– _Bueno, yo…_

– _Ven, acércate, vamos a divertirnos un poco_–interrumpiéndolo Shapner le dijo entre risas, Gohan no supo si se estaba burlando de él o no.

– _¿Qué pasará si nos encuentra algún maestro?_ –Gohan cuestionó–_nos meteríamos en problemas…_

– _¡Deja de sentir miedo Gohan!_ –Shapner replicó–_además los maestros ya se fueron, tenemos el resto del día para nosotros._

Los minutos continuaron su marcha, algunos varones coqueteaban con las chicas tratando de convencerlas de tener una cita el fin de semana, otros competían entre sí por ver quién era capaz de encestar en cinco ocasiones consecutivas un tiro de tres puntos al arrojar el balón de básquetbol, y Gohan simplemente permanecía sentado sin unirse a la clandestina reunión.

– _¿Qué haces ahí Gohan?_ –Ireza lo llamó–_ven, acércate._

– _Lo siento, es que no sabía qué…_

– _¿Sabes Gohan?_ –Ángela con sus facciones enrojecidas, se arrimó a Gohan haciendo el intento de iniciar una conversación con el objetivo de lograr salir con él–_sé que vives fuera de la ciudad, así que me preguntaba cómo consigues viajar desde tan lejos._

Gohan permaneció en silencio rascándose la nuca nerviosamente, Ángela le miraba con una expresión de extrañeza al no recibir una respuesta.

– _Sí, yo también me pregunto lo mismo_–una voz inquisidora le robó el aliento–_aunque puedo imaginarme cómo lo haces…_

– _¡Videl!_ –Ireza estalló en jubilo con su aparición–_creí que no vendrías._

– _No tenía pensado hacerlo, pero cuando vi a…cambié de opinión._

Gohan giró viendo como la hija del campeón se les unía inesperadamente, maldiciendo mentalmente por no captar su ki con anticipación, el chico no sabía qué hacer al recibir la dura mirada que esos ojos azules eran capaces de dar. A diferencia del incidente suscitado días antes, Videl guardó su distancia con él evitando así que su cercanía creciera azarosamente.

– _¡Videl!_ –Shapner al notarla no tardó en acercársele–_qué gusto que llegaras, creí que no lo harías… ¿qué te apetece, un trago, un bocadillo…un beso?_

– _¿Ves aquel bote de basura en la esquina?_ –Videl le preguntó señalándole dicho objeto en la distancia.

– _Sí, lo veo._

– _Muy bien, sino dejas de decir idioteces acabarás allí dentro en menos de lo que canta un gallo… ¿entiendes?_

– _Pero preciosa, yo sólo estaba…_

Un repentino codazo en su vientre paró sus palabras.

– _Está bien, ya entendí_–afirmó adolorido y con voz forzada.

Gohan sin evitarlo soltó una ligera carcajada.

– _¿Te estás riendo de mí, ratón de biblioteca?_ –con un semblante enfadado, Shapner se volcó hacia Gohan quien calló su risa de golpe.

– _No, no…lo siento, lo siento…_–Gohan se disculpó nervioso, lo último que quería era estropear su endeble amistad con sus compañeros de salón.

– _Tranquilo nerd, tranquilo, sólo bromeaba_–el rubio lo abrazó por los hombros–_estás muy tenso, tienes que relajarte amigo, ven, sígueme, yo sé cómo puedes hacerlo._

Sin romper el abrazo, Shapner lo encaminó a una mesa detrás de ambos. Gohan le agradeció al rubio por cambiar el tema de conversación con tanta rapidez, alejándolo de Videl para su alivio. Un alivio que se ahogó al ver lo que Shapner planeaba, su madre sin duda lo mataría, afortunadamente para Gohan ella no se hallaba ahí.

– _Te lo agradezco pero no gracias, yo no bebo._

– _Gohan, escúchame, sé que eres el genio de la escuela, el mejor alumno de la clase_–insistió Shapner, aún sosteniendo la lata de cerveza en la mano–_pero también tienes que probar cosas nuevas, así que anda, al menos toma un trago para que la saborees._

– _¡Vamos Gohan, mamá no te castigará!_ –Ireza bromeó, Videl sólo lo miró sin decir nada.

– _De acuerdo, pero solamente un sorbo. _

– _¡Ese es el espíritu!_ –Shapner abrió la lata y se la entregó.

Gohan vio la espumosa bebida amarillenta por unos segundos, y bajo la expectación de los demás, la llevó a su boca llenándola completamente antes de tragar. El amargo sabor inundó su paladar, su garganta se apretó ante la leve acidez del líquido. Sacudió su cabeza a la vez que pestañeaba presuroso, tal reacción originó fuertes carcajadas entre sus acompañantes.

Aunque éstas no eran de burla, eran de auténtica felicidad, Gohan se sintió complacido al ser aceptado en aquel grupo.

– _¡Es hora de un juego!_ –Ireza gritó tomándolos desprevenidos.

– _¿Qué jugaremos?_ –Ángela cuestionó.

– _Ya lo verán, primero formen un círculo en el suelo_–les indicó la jovencita blonda, sus camaradas así lo hicieron.

Gohan ignorante de la situación que se desarrollaba, meramente atinó a ponerse cómodo en el piso. Videl delante de él mantenía su vigilancia con disimulo, por su lado, el primogénito de Goku y Milk aguardaba por el regreso de Ireza, la cual reapareció sosteniendo una botella vacía de licor con sus manos.

– _Esto me va gustar…_–comentó Shapner.

– _Yo me largo_–Videl iba a marcharse pero la rubia la detuvo.

– _¡Adónde crees que vas, ahí te quedas!_ –Ireza le cortó el paso–_ya estás aquí, no puedes irte… ¿o acaso Videl Satán le teme a un simple juego?_

Videl gruñó malhumorada, si bien las circunstancias la desagradaban su terco orgullo le impidió irse.

– _¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?_

– _Uno por uno iremos girando la botella_–Ángela le explicó susurrante a Gohan–_y cuando ésta se detenga, la persona que la hizo girar le dará un beso a quién esté señalando la botella. _

– _¡Qué!_ –invadido por una mezcla de pánico y vergüenza, Gohan trató de levantarse.

– _¡Alto ahí Gohan, tú también vas a jugar!_ –Ireza al igual que a Videl, lo frenó en seco.

– _Pero, yo…yo…_

– _¡Nada de peros!_ –Exclamó, en el fondo le encantaba ver a Videl enfadada y a Gohan actuar tan timorato–_ ¿quién quiere ser el primero?_

– _¡Yo!_ –Shapner se ofreció.

Sin demorarse giró la botella haciéndola bailar, gradualmente fue desacelerándose simultáneamente que una amplia sonrisa se formaba en él al cruzar sus dedos ilusionado. La punta del recipiente fue deteniéndose acercándose peligrosamente a Videl, quien contuvo su respiración a su vez Shapner gritaba jubiloso en su mente aunque…

– _Estuvo cerca, Shapner_–Ireza conociendo sus intenciones lo consoló, por ínfimos milímetros su deseo no se cumplió.

Los besos iban y venían. Inocentes e intensos; fugaces y lentos. Los corazones palpitaban fuertes, dos en especial lo hacían a un ritmo más que humano. Durante esos fastidiosos minutos no se miraron, ambos se arrepentían por haber caído convencidos por Ireza. No obstante, resultaba inútil lamentarse ahora, ya no había manera alguna en la cual pudieran escapar.

– _Te toca Gohan…_

El momento que tanto temió lo alcanzó, era su turno para introducirse en esa ruleta que lo llevaría al cielo y al infierno al mismo tiempo. Su mano sudorosa sujetó el frasco y lo obligó a danzar, una danza que empapó aún más su ya mojada piel. El eterno bamboleo finalizó apuñalándolo en el alma, Shapner blasfemó, Ireza se rió divertida, Ángela celosa frunció el ceño y Videl…y Videl…

– ¡Oye tú! –El cantinero de la taberna lo sacó de su letargo– ¿piensas quedarte parado ahí toda la noche?

Varias risas lo rodearon. Son Gohan endureció su rostro, antes de atrapar a los peces gordos primeramente necesitaría capturar a los más pequeños.

**Fin Capítulo Diez**

Hola, gracias por leer. Con este capítulo no puede evitar alargarme, como ya notaron es más extenso que los anteriores pero al ir narrando me fue casi imposible detenerme. Antes de retirarme, les doy mi agradecimiento a Oyuky Chan, Pascualita Son, Getsukei y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el episodio anterior, gracias otra vez.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	11. Capítulo 11

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 11 **

Sentada en la soledad de su cocina mira a su alrededor, cada mueble está colocado en su lugar pero el ambiente le dice que algo falta. Sentada en la soledad de su cocina lo añora, la presencia de su difunto esposo nunca antes había sido más necesaria para ella. Sentada en la soledad de su cocina se preocupa por su hijo, Gohan se atormentaba y por más que lo desee no puede ayudarlo.

– Gohan, mi pobre hijo…

Milk entrelazó sus manos deseando encontrar cualquier tarea con la cual tenerlas ocupadas, frustrada recordó que los platos ya resplandecían limpios, la estancia brillaba pulcramente ordenada, y toda la ropa yacía colgada libre de la más mínima suciedad. Derrotada y pensativa observó el reloj, la medianoche no tardaría en acercarse…sólo podía hacer una cosa.

Se levantó de su asiento sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la mesa del comedor, Milk conmemoró la cena que allí se realizó unas cuantas horas antes. Goten, emulado a su padre, devoraba cuanto platillo tuviera en frente olvidándose de sus modales. Gohan con un ritmo muchísimo más pausado, masticaba silencioso el pescado frito que humeaba en su tazón.

– _¿Quieres más, hijo?_

– _No, gracias_–replicó Gohan rechazando el ofrecimiento de su madre.

– _¡Yo sí quiero más!_ –Goten en contraste, no perdió la oportunidad de obtener más de los deliciosos manjares elaborados por la esposa de Son Goku.

Gohan se veía más ensimismado de lo normal, aquella expresión tácita de dolor ya no se hallaba presente en él, por el contrario, un semblante serio se apoderó de sus facciones. Desconocía qué pensamientos pasaban por su mente, pero con su mirada perdida daba la impresión de que un torbellino de dudas y preguntas azotaba en su interior.

– _Gracias por la comida mamá, me voy a dormir…_–terminando con sus alimentos, Gohan se prestó a retirarse.

– _Gohan_–cansada de huir del tema, se aventuró a hablar con él sobre éste–_necesito que hablemos…_

– _Mamá, en verdad no…_

– _Gohan, por favor, hablemos…_

– _De acuerdo_–resignado aceptó.

– _Goten, ya has comido suficiente, ve a asearte los dientes y vas directo a la cama._

– _¡Pero mamá, pero si aún…!_

– _¡Obedece Goten!_

Sin ánimos, el pequeño retoño de Goku se retiró, dándoles el espacio a la matriarca Son y a su primogénito para entablar esa conversación que debió darse desde hacía días atrás. Milk suspiró al mirarlo, su Gohan creció demasiado rápido para su gusto. Ahora, viéndolo bombardeado por las etapas y cambios que la adolescencia conllevaba, su actitud le era totalmente irreconocible.

– _¿Es por esa jovencita, verdad?_ –Cuestionó suavemente–_ ¿estás así de decaído por ella?_

Eso era más que evidente, desde el momento que escuchó la noticia de su fallecimiento, algo dentro de él se quebró.

– _Sí…_

– _¿Tú la querías, Gohan?_

El chico no logró esconder el notorio tono carmesí en su rostro, sus labios titubearon buscando una contestación que le ayudara a esquivar la pregunta, consiguiendo replicar con voz casi inaudible:

– _Sí, éramos amigos._

– _Entiendo_–Milk, al ver su nerviosismo y sus agitados gestos, percibió que aquel sentimiento en él superara la barrera de una simple amistad. Encontrarse rodeado por jóvenes de su edad, y sobre todo, al socializar con personas del sexo opuesto, fue toda una odisea para él, la cual tomó por sorpresa al legítimo ganador del Cell Game–_ ¿es obvio que su suicidio te duele?_

– _¡Ella no se suicidó!_ –Sin intención, vociferó al objetar–_ ¡hay algo, algo podrido en todo esto…puedo olerlo!_

Resultaba irónico, pero la muerte siempre había sido minimizada por la mágica existencia de las esferas del dragón. Milk evocó a su cónyuge fallecido, pese a no estar con vida sabía que él se situaba en un mundo más allá de la comprensión de los mortales, y si bien su ausencia le era dolorosa, se consolaba al pensar que algún día él volvería a su lado.

Y Gohan, por primera vez, experimentaba la impotencia de saber que era plausible revivirla pero que a su vez, no le era posible hacerlo. Ese era un golpe de realidad tremendamente cruel y abismalmente necesario, sólo así, al perder a alguien, se sabe cuán amado era esa persona.

– _¿Estás seguro que esa jovencita no se quitó la vida?_

– _Completamente, y no lo digo únicamente porque éste convencido de ello_–opinó inclinando su cara a un costado–_sino también, debido a que ciertas cosas así me lo indican. _

Milk lo vio apretar sus puños al igual que sus dientes, ella no era capaz de imaginar el desánimo que Gohan sentía. De nada valían sus súper poderes, ni su herencia de guerrero saiyajin, ni haber derrotado a Cell hace siete años, nada, nada de eso le servía en lo absoluto. Gohan pronto se vio rodeado por los brazos de su madre, aquella muestra de cariño jamás fue más indispensable.

– _Mamá…_

– _Gohan, has crecido tan rápido que ni yo misma lo creo_–afirmó acariciándole su faz–_sabes, eres idéntico a tu padre cuando nos casamos, éramos tan jóvenes, pero yo estaba determinada en ser su esposa_–rió levemente ante el recuerdo–_entiendo que estés triste por esa muchacha, pero por favor, prométeme que volverás a sonreír, Goten también está preocupado por ti, él no te dice nada porque yo no quería que te estuviera molestando con preguntas…_

– _Perdóname mamá, yo no quería agobiarte ni a Goten tampoco…solamente necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo._

– _Te conozco hijo, qué piensas hacer…sé honesto, no me mientas._

– _Buscar la verdad, eso es lo que ya estoy haciendo, buscando la verdad_–admitió con serenidad–_si compruebo que Videl no se suicidó, reuniré las esferas del dragón y desearé su resurrección._

– _¿Eso te tranquiliza, no es así?_ –Indagó–_ ¿tener la esperanza de volver a verla, te tranquiliza?_

– _Sí…_

– _¡Cielos hijo, cuándo fue que maduraste tanto sin que lo notara!_

– _¡Mamá, por favor, no digas esas cosas!_ –apenado y levemente sonriente agitó sus manos.

– _¿Ves?...aún puedes sonreír_ –Ella le regaló una sonrisa–_Gohan, ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer para sentirte mejor, sólo te ruego que no te metas en problemas y que no descuides tus estudios… _

– _Lo haré…_

– _Confío en ti, ahora ve a la cama, se hace tarde._

Despidiéndose, Gohan subió por las escaleras perdiéndose de la vista de Milk. Encontrándose sola, procedió a culminar con sus deberes domésticos llenándose de contrariedades. Platicar con él fue un gran desahogo, con esas cortas palabras fue capaz de exorcizar varios demonios, sin embargo, otros se introdujeron en su alma.

Le guste o no, Gohan debe hacer esto, simplemente esperaba que al final él recupere aquello que perdió, y con esto, se reencuentre consigo mismo.

El tiempo continuó su andar, y Milk al finalizar sus quehaceres tomó asiento sumergiéndose en la fría quietud de su hogar sin percatarse del avance de la noche. Y en este preciso instante, al ascender paulatinamente por la escalinata dirigiéndose a su propia alcoba, detuvo sus pasos al pararse frente la puerta de la recámara de Gohan.

Una mano vacilante se posó sobre el pomo, con inseguridad lo giró accionando el mecanismo de la cerradura consiguiendo introducirse en la habitación. Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, Gohan ya no era un niño, ya no necesitaba que ella lo arropara al dormir, no obstante, aquello no le importó, es su hijo, y no le interesa cuál sea su edad, ese hecho de ningún modo cambiará.

Suavemente se aproximó a la cama, sus envejecidas palmas se aterrizaron al percibir la frialdad del colchón. Encendiendo la lámpara de su escritorio lo confirmó: las sábanas se encontraban tiradas en el piso, las cortinas de la ventana abierta ondeaban silentes con el viento, la almohada aún conservaba la silueta de su cabeza, y él, no estaba.

– Gohan…

Abrazando las frazadas contra su cuerpo, no quitó sus ojos del paisaje nocturno delante de ella. No tenía sentido meditarlo, era lógico suponer adónde se había marchado. Volteándose lentamente miró la repisa repleta de libros, una fotografía capturó su atención y al observarla enfocó sus retinas en ella, en la culpable, en la responsable, en la causante del martirio de Gohan.

– Ten cuidado y regresa pronto a casa…

Increíblemente la furia no la dominaba, en contra parte, tal situación paradójicamente le traía una pizca de serenidad. Limitarlo, coartarlo no resolvería nada. Regresando la vista al retrato que sostenía, orientó sus pupilas en esa jovencita de largo cabello negro. Milk revivió la narración de su primogénito tras su primer día de escuela, y esa chica sobresalió desde el inicio en su relato.

Saliendo de ese aposento, ella suspiró. Milk no temía por Gohan, sino, por aquel que le haya hecho daño a Videl, sea quien sea ese individuo, deberá estar preparado, la ira sobrehumana que duerme en su muchacho está cerca de despertar.

**Fin Capítulo Once**

Con este capítulo pude contenerme a mí mismo y no me alargué demasiado. La historia en un principio se narraba de manera lineal, pero al ir avanzando, quise cambiar levemente la estructura narrativa por dos motivos: el primero, para que no fuera tan predecibles los acontecimientos futuros, y el segundo, para darle un poco de protagonismo a casi todos los personajes.

Antes de retirarme, les doy mi gratitud a Pascualita Son, Oyuky Chan, Son Chumin, Getsukei y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el episodio pasado.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	12. Capítulo 12

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 12**

Sujetando su revólver dentro de su bolsillo avanzó vigilante de sus alrededores, usando el velo nocturno como un aliado, se ocultó en las sombras esperando que un desdichado transeúnte se cruzara en su camino. Dándole una última calada al cigarrillo que sostenía con sus labios, descubrió lo que tanto quería.

A unos metros de distancia, una ingenua pareja de adolescentes reía al tambalearse ligeramente por la calle. Suponiendo que provenían de una ruidosa discoteca, y claramente alcoholizados, él sonrió al enfocarse completamente en esos desafortunados jóvenes. Los cuales, de muy mala manera, aprenderían a no estar fuera de casa a esas horas de la noche merodeando por ahí.

– Lamento interrumpirte galán–le dijo divertido al joven, interrumpiéndolo justo cuando pretendía besar a su acompañante femenino–pero no pude evitar mirar esa preciosa chaqueta que traes puesta… ¿me la darías para verla mejor?

– ¿Quién diablos se cree, qué no ve que…?–enfurecido por la intromisión de ese desconocido, se volteó para encararlo topándose de frente con el cañón de una pistola, entretanto su bella chica se desmayó al notar la presencia del criminal.

– Vamos niño, no hagamos esto más complicado–afirmó retirándole el seguro a su arma de fuego–estoy algo cansado y desearía poder ir a tomar un trago, así que por favor, coopera.

Invadido por la sorpresa y el terror, el adolescente empezó desesperado a quitarse su chaqueta frenéticamente y en un instante se la entregó.

– No te hagas el tonto, dame todo lo que traigas encima–lo amenazó nuevamente.

El desventurado muchachito le arrojó sus pertenencias una tras otra: su billetera, su teléfono móvil y sin darse cuenta, le lanzó el preservativo que ocultaba, provocando que el delincuente que le asaltaba riera estruendosamente para su vergüenza.

– Vaya, chico–alegó entre risas–en verdad lo siento muchísimo, creo que te arruiné la fiesta…–habiendo conseguido concretar su vil acto delictivo, se prestó a retirarse dejando desprovisto de sus posesiones a ese imprudente jovenzuelo.

Regresando por donde vino, se apresuró a escurrirse de la escena perdiéndose en el paisaje urbano que le rodeaba. Aquel simple robo fue meramente para matar el tiempo, aburrido y sin nada más que hacer, se enrumbó a la zona más infame de Ciudad Satán. Un lugar, que inclusive, la mismísima policía pensaba dos veces antes de entrar.

Los burdeles se elevaban a cada lado de la carretera, cantinas y demás pecaminosos establecimientos hacían de las suyas en la oscuridad reinada por la luna. Sus pasos pronto se detuvieron de improviso, un periódico mojado y arrugado yacía abandonado en la acera por la que transitaba ganándose su atención.

– Hasta nunca, maldita mocosa…

En la portada de aquel diario, sobresalía el enorme retrato de Videl mientras debajo de éste, se observaban otras imágenes tomadas el día de su funeral. Mirando la húmeda fotografía de la justiciera, recordó todas aquellas ocasiones en las cuales ella apareció arruinando sus fechorías. Cuánta humillación sentía, y no sólo él, ser derrotado por una chiquilla era hacer el ridículo.

Frotando su barbilla, evocó su más reciente encuentro y por lo tanto, el último. Necesitando un poco de dinero, lo buscó de la forma que más le era usual. Entró en una joyería interpretando su recurrente papel de ladrón, tomó cada centavo de la caja registradora así como una notoria cantidad de valiosas joyas, emprendiendo la huida en un santiamén.

Eufórico corrió por la vía pública sin importarle chocar con cualquier individuo, las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban en la lejanía, y dicho sonido iba ganando fuerza al acercarse. Aprovechando que el tráfico se hallaba detenido por un semáforo en rojo, se acercó al primer vehículo que vio obligando a su legítimo dueño a bajarse para él usurpar su sitio.

Sin esperar el cambio de luces, aceleró riéndose triunfante al marcharse de allí antes del arribo de los uniformados. Aún así, su risa se apagó al notar una sombra justo por arriba de su automóvil. El helicóptero de Videl aventajó su automotor aterrizando más adelante, obstaculizando así su escape. Frenando de golpe, él sacó su arma por la ventanilla abriendo fuego contra ella.

– _¡Te mandaré al infierno, desgraciada entrometida!_

– _¡Todos dicen lo mismo!_ –indiferente a su amenaza, se lanzó contra él abriendo la puerta del coche, protagonizando los dos un fuerte forcejeo.

– _¡No tengo tiempo para jugar al niñero!_ –Empujándola lejos de él, reutilizó su revólver para encañonarla–_ ¡te arrepentirás de no haberte quedado en la escuela!_

– _¡Y tú de haber robado esa joyería!_ –permaneciendo todavía en el suelo, Videl pateó su mano desarmándolo sin que él se lo esperara.

– _¡Qué!_

Levantándose con gran elasticidad, Videl saltó conectándolo con un potente puntapié en su mentón haciéndolo besar el suelo. Mientras trataba de reincorporarse, tanto él como Videl, fueron cercados por las varias patrullas policiales que se apersonaron a la escena. Bajo la dura mirada de la heroína, fue esposado y retenido por la ley.

Observando el gris paisaje de la prisión, se vio acompañado de otros pobres diablos que compartían un elemento en común con él: ella. Videl los envió a la cárcel sin importar qué hicieran para vencerla, esa odiosa mujer de cabellos negros era una piedra con la que recurrentemente tropezaban, provocando que al unísono exclamaran mentalmente:

¡Si tan sólo hubiera algún método para borrarla del mapa!

Durante las semanas que duró su encarcelamiento, siempre escuchaba el mismo tema de conversación: eliminar a la hija del campeón mundial. Nunca imaginó que dicha fantasía acabaría materializándose…ni que él contribuiría en su realización. Y el inicio de esa vil hazaña se concretó con el final de su encierro, un encierro que acabó antes de lo previsto.

– _¡Es tu día de suerte, Hibiki!_ –un guardia penitenciario abrió la puerta de su celda–_pagaron tu fianza, así que ya puedes largarte…_

– _¿Qué ha dicho?_ –Incrédulo indagó–_ ¿quién la pagó?_

– _No lo sé_–respondió con honestidad–_anda, vete de una maldita vez._

Sin demorarse, recogió sus cosas y salió como un rayo de la correccional. No obstante, al salir de la penitenciaría no volvería a ser el mismo rufián ordinario que solía ser. En un futuro muy próximo, su larga lista de delitos se vería olvidada por completo al atestiguar en primera fila, como esa delgada garganta femenina se estrujaba exhalando su último aliento al perecer.

Por el momento, habiendo recuperado su libertad se topó con una camioneta que le aguardaba en la carretera. Sin saber qué esperar se acercó y entró en ella, al hacerlo la puerta se cerró de golpe y los neumáticos giraron a gran velocidad. Mirando su entorno, percibió la presencia de dos hombres que le observaban con una marcada seriedad.

– _¿Seguro que este payaso será de utilidad?_ –uno de los desconocidos le preguntó al otro.

– _Lo dudo, pero de todas formas no es decisión nuestra…él lo escogió._

– _¿Quién diablos son ustedes?_ –Hibiki ansioso les interrogó–_ ¿por qué me ayudaron a salir de prisión?_

– _¡Tú no estás en posición de hacer preguntas!_ –Le gritó el individuo ante él–_las preguntas las hacemos nosotros, y eso me recuerda… ¿sabes quién fue la que te mandó a ese sucio basurero?_

– _Claro que sí, fue esa maldita de la hija de Mr. Satán._

– _Exacto y ahora dime_–tornándose aún más frívolo, se inclinó hacia su rostro–_ ¿no te gustaría verla muerta?_

– ¡Hey, Hibiki! –la voz del cantinero del bar que frecuentaba rompió sus remembranzas, sin haberlo notado, ya se encontraba en esa taberna sin recordar cómo ni cuándo llegó allí.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Quieres lo de siempre?

– Sí.

– Ten–el sujeto en el extremo opuesto de la barra, le sirvió su bebida favorita– ¿es verdad que piensas organizar tu propia pandilla o es un rumor?

– Es verdad, ya me cansé de ser sólo un don nadie–respondió con ahínco–quiero que la gente me tema y me respete, para hacerlo debo darles una razón de peso…

– Pues cuenta conmigo, seremos socios.

– Excelente, ya lo verás, en muy poco tiempo controlaré esta ciudad a mi antojo–Hibiki rió embriagado no por el licor, sino por su anhelo de poder–y ahora que la malnacida de Videl se fue al infierno, tengo el camino libre…

– ¿Pero y el Gran Saiyaman, él todavía…?

– ¡Ese bufón no me asusta! –exclamó–además, hace días que nadie lo ve…quizás se largó para siempre.

El tabernero asintió llenando su vaso nuevamente, Hibiki era un amigo de muchos años y a pesar de ser un mero asaltante callejero nunca perdió la ilusión de convertirse en un acaudalado mafioso. En el pasado jamás creyó que eso fuera a plasmarse, pero al ver su rostro determinado y confiado, algo en su interior le decía que ésta vez sí hablaba en serio.

Las puertas de la cantina se abrieron dibujando la silueta de un adolescente, ese chico caminó unos metros deteniéndose sorpresivamente luciendo una expresión ausente. Los ebrios lo vieron por varios minutos, parecía una estatua pegada al piso, no se movía ni hablaba en lo absoluto. Burlescos murmullos se oían en la atmósfera cargada con humo de cigarro, todos iban hacia él.

– ¡Oye tú! –Deseando saber qué demonios le pasaba, le gritó haciéndolo reaccionar– ¿piensas quedarte parado ahí toda la noche?

Hibiki se giró a mirarlo, pese a estar parcialmente borracho no perdió detalle de su semblante inquietantemente endurecido.

**Fin Capítulo Doce**

Hola, aquí les traigo una nueva entrega de este experimental fic. Me parece que es muy obvio que todos ustedes ya saben que Videl realmente no se suicidó, y ante dicho contexto la historia entra en la fase de buscar al o los culpables. Como dije anteriormente, decidí alterar el orden narrativo para que los eventos no sean tan previsibles. Comprendo que tal cambio puede resultar confuso al leer, pero con esto busco darle un toque de intriga al relato, y espero que esté funcionando.

Antes de irme, les doy mi agradecimiento a Oyuky Chan y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	13. Capítulo 13

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 13 **

El mundo sigue girando, la vida continúa. Esa frase la escuchaba en cada esquina, parecía como si todos aceptaran esa farsa sin cuestionarla. Pero él no, no la creería jamás, no se trataba de una simple corazonada o un patético intento por engañarse a sí mismo. No, él estaba convencido de ello. Y nadie, nadie lo persuadirá de lo contrario.

– Para la próxima semana quiero un ensayo de diez páginas sobre el tema que discutimos hoy–ordenó el maestro de historia, ganándose un largo bufido molesto proveniente de sus estudiantes, segundos luego la campana sonó dando por finalizada la jornada educativa–además, no vayan a olvidar que la siguiente ronda de exámenes es en dos semanas, así que espero ver buenas calificaciones…es todo por hoy, pueden irse.

El maestro recogió sus pertenencias y abandonó el salón, entre tanto, sus alumnos le imitaron discutiendo sobre qué hacer durante el resto del día. Gohan por su parte, guardaba sus libros y cuadernos en su mochila sin pronunciar palabra alguna. No queriendo tener problemas con su madre, él asistía puntualmente a la escuela, si bien, ésta le era irrelevante.

Gohan fue testigo de cómo la cotidianidad recuperaba su curso, los lazos negros ya no se veían colgados en las paredes, el altar colocado en el casillero de la justiciera había sido retirado dejando desocupado aquel compartimiento. Poco a poco, los demás se ocupaban de sus propios asuntos. Videl, lentamente, fue desapareciendo de sus conversaciones.

Sin embargo, el hijo de Goku no podía, él se negaba a sacarla de su mente, a dejarla ir. Se sentía estancado, petrificado mientras el resto de la sociedad avanzaba sin detener su marcha. Su vida no regresaría a la normalidad hasta no resolver el enigma que envolvía su muerte, una muerte que se le dificultaba admitir.

Cerró sus pestañas, se insultó mentalmente, mandó al diablo las dudas y los temores. Buscaría de inmediato las esferas del dragón, le importaba un comino los alegatos de Dende, llamaría a Shenlong y desearía que Videl regresara. Así volvería a ver ese rostro malhumorado, escucharía nuevamente sus quejas sobre el Gran Saiyaman, y por encima de cualquier cosa, la vería a ella.

– ¡Hey, fíjate por dónde caminas!

Su entusiasmo fue tal, que corrió descontrolado hacia la salida de la habitación chocando inevitablemente con una inocente Ireza quien iba de regreso al aula. La pobre rubia impactó contra un muro de ladrillos humano, haciéndola besar el piso sin intención. Al hacer conciencia de lo que hizo, Gohan despertó, salió de ese embrujo que lo dominó temporalmente.

Últimamente, esa ansiedad estaba haciéndose gradualmente más y más intensa. Maldecía su existencia, desde su niñez aquellas bolas mágicas se convirtieron en una solución fácil. Ellas, resolverían sin ninguna dificultad sus problemas. A pesar de su maravilloso poder, eran una aberración contra la naturaleza, una aberración que lo tentaba al extrañarla tanto.

– ¡Perdóname Ireza, no te vi! –se agachó para ayudarla.

– Sí, ya me di cuenta–le reprochó frotándose la cabeza– ¿se puede saber adónde demonios ibas tan apresurado?

– Bueno, yo…–titubeó rascándose la nuca–iba…iba al sanitario.

– Ahh, entiendo–Ireza asintió, Gohan frecuentaba muchísimo el sanitario ausentándose por largos períodos de tiempo, dicha circunstancia le intrigaba a Videl, llevándola a imaginar toda clase de ideas bizarras: como que Gohan, era el Gran Saiyaman.

– ¿Sucede algo? –Gohan le preguntó, el rostro de Ireza se desfiguró suavemente ante el recuerdo de la pelinegra, la blonda luchó por no llorar, el llanto se había convertido en su fiel acompañante en las últimas semanas, se había prometido ser fuerte, que no caería otra vez, pero…

– No, nada…–Ireza perdió la batalla, en un repentino cambio de temperamento una amarga tristeza la poseyó, generando que literalmente se desmoronada ante Gohan– ¡la extraño Gohan, no puedo olvidarla!

– ¡Ireza! –sorprendido por su inesperado desplome, el hermano de Goten la abrazó–yo también la echo de menos, me hace falta…

– ¿Por qué Gohan, acaso sabes por qué? –Sollozante, su voz se iba quebrando hasta volverse gradualmente incomprensible– ¿por qué lo hizo, no lo entiendo, por qué quiso morir?

– Ireza…

– ¡Por qué! –Gritó, su bramido rebotó en las paredes– ¡me volveré loca de tanto pensar!

– Lo siento, pero no tengo la respuesta a tus preguntas–derrotado, le respondió–aún así, no pienso quedarme parado viendo el reloj pasar sin comprender qué pasó.

Ambos por igual lloraron en silencio. Allí, rodeados de soledad en ese frío pasillo de la escuela, tanto él como ella, recordaron a la dueña de esos ojos azules. Gohan bajó su cabeza para mirarla, su melena corta y dorada se enterraba en su pecho al mojar su camisa con sus lágrimas. Verla hizo que su ansia retornara, sin embargo, ese sentimiento fue devorado por uno más volátil:

La rabia.

El por qué era una cuestión de peso, no obstante, ésta lo llevó a indagarse por el cómo, el cual a su vez, lo guió lógica y finalmente hacia el quién. Quién, esa variable es la llave que solucionaría una a una las incógnitas de la ecuación. Y al saber el quién, el cómo y el por qué se revelarán por sí solos. Y fue precisamente tal misterio, el responsable de avivar la furia interna en el semisaiyajin.

Habiéndose quedado junto a Ireza por unos minutos, la vio marchar con esa mirada vacía y con sus retinas enrojecidas. Gohan por otro lado, se retiró de la preparatoria volando por encima de la ciudad sin molestarse en disfrazarse. Pese a la elevada altura, podía escuchar los disparos y demás manifestaciones sonoras de violencia.

Tales ruidos le empujaron a notar un curioso hecho, la mayoría provenían en un sector en particular, una zona donde no se oían las sirenas de la policía. Desde el aire tal sitio se apreciaba con una nitidez cristalina, permitiéndole a Gohan analizarla con la vista. Ese territorio comprendía los barrios más bajos de Ciudad Satán, siendo la guarida de los más sucios y buscados rufianes.

Volteándose se percató de un nuevo elemento en el paisaje: la ausencia de un infame edificio. Aterrizando rápidamente miró el panorama delante de él, aquel viejo hotel donde Videl dejó de vivir ya no existía. La estructura entera yacía amontonada en el suelo, el lugar resplandecía gracias a los miles de trozos de vidrio, madera y concreto apilados en una gran montaña de escombros.

La edificación fue completamente demolida.

Cada movimiento realizado, cada frase pronunciada, cada pensamiento construido, cada respiro emitido y cada vistazo ejecutado en aquella habitación de esa abandonada hospedería se perdieron deliberadamente, enterrándose en la oscura ignorancia los eventos ahí concretados. O eso crearía el grueso de la población, y Gohan, no era parte de ellos.

Accionando su reloj, el peculiar uniforme del superhéroe enmascarado lo cubrió. Teniéndolo puesto, apretó sus puños enguantados disparándose al cielo a una tremenda velocidad. Pronto divisó su destino, ganándose la atención de los hombres de azul parados en la entrada de la comisaría.

Caminando silencioso dentro de la estación, los policías ahí reunidos le aplaudieron viendo sus súplicas contestadas. Pese a esto, él no alteró su humor ni sus planes. Al final del corredor la vio, en el extremo opuesto de esa puerta está el individuo que buscaba. Y adelantándose a sus ideas, ésta se abrió hallándose cara a cara con él.

Sosteniendo sus globos oculares en él no se detuvo, forzándolo a retroceder hasta chocar con su escritorio.

– Necesito hablar con usted, ahora.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi oficina sin mi permiso? –indagó al recuperarse de la impresión.

– ¡Cierre la boca! –Vociferó sin medirse–seré directo y quiero que usted también lo sea…

– ¡No tienes idea del error que estás cometiendo…!

– ¿Por qué la investigación de la muerte de Videl se terminó tan deprisa? –Lo interrogó con voz intimidante.

– No tengo por qué responderte…

– ¡Conteste! –increpó elevando su ki, un fuerte temblor sacudió los muros tirando al suelo los reconocimientos y medallas del jefe de los uniformados.

– Las evidencias y la autopsia…–viéndose indefenso por un instante, se amedrentó fugazmente por el furioso héroe–los indicios señalaron que Videl se suicidó, adicionalmente, no se encontraron pruebas de que hubiera alguien más en el momento en que falleció…ella estaba sola cuando murió.

– ¡Mentira! –Replicó sin reservas–las muñecas de Videl estaban enrojecidas, eso indica que otra persona debió sujetarla, además, ella era de baja estatura y no había forma de que pudiera atar la cuerda a la altura en la que se hallaba–su corazón palpitaba acelerado, a sus espaldas los oficiales que le veían se mantenían inmóviles–y por si fuera poco, los suicidas acostumbran a dejar una nota o una carta justificando sus acciones y Videl no dejó ninguna, nadie se suicida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin una razón…

– ¿Qué insinúas payaso? –Sintiéndose acorralado, el enojo corrió por su venas– ¿estás insinuando que…?

– Estoy insinuando que fue un homicidio–alegó completando la oración que iba a decir–y por lo tanto, que un asesino anda suelto por las calles…

– Esas no es más que sólo suposiciones sin fundamento–Kimura afirmó–tus observaciones son circunstanciales, carecen de validez.

– ¿Circunstanciales, sin validez? –Incrédulo cuestionó– ¿cómo puede decir eso…está ciego o qué?

– ¡Cállate! –Kimura gritó–eres una vergüenza para esta ciudad, no eres más que un imbécil que se disfrazada para llamar la atención–argumentó apuntándolo con un dedo–tú tienes la culpa de que la policía perdiera credibilidad, tus supuestos actos de heroísmo nos ponen en ridículo, nos hacen ver como un montón de inútiles buenos para nada, pero eso se acabó, me aseguraré que tus días de falso superhéroe se terminen…

– Ahora me amenaza–Gohan no se inmutó– ¿por qué?... ¿acaso teme que descubra algo?

– ¡Ya fue suficiente de tus tonterías, no te permitiré que cuestiones mi liderazgo e integridad! –Él se volteó a ver a sus subordinados– ¡arresten a este bufón de circo!

Ni uno sólo de los agentes del orden obedeció.

– ¿Bajo qué cargo?

– Por calumniarme…

– ¿Y por qué se siente aludido?

– ¡Basta, yo mismo puedo arrestarte! –viendo que su mandato no fue acatado, tomando sus esposas se le acercó.

– Hágalo, eso no borrará mis dudas–dócilmente extendió sus manos a él.

– Todos piensan que eres un héroe, yo les mostraré que no es así–con voz baja le aseguró cerrando los grilletes al aprisionarlo.

– Todos piensan que Videl se suicidó, yo les mostraré que no fue así–hablándole de igual modo Gohan le replicó separando sus muñecas, rompiendo así sus ataduras, volviéndolas meros trozos de metal.

El Gran Saiyaman empezó a caminar a la salida tranquilamente, dejando a Kimura congelado al fracasar su burdo intento por detenerlo. Frenándose al llegar al umbral de la puerta, Gohan giró su cabeza para mirar al jefe de la policía quien aún no salía de su desconcierto.

– Sé que demolieron el hotel, afortunadamente lo visité antes de su desaparición–comentó Gohan a punto de retirarse–también he notado ciertas cosas fuera de lo normal, y desearía que éstas no tuvieran relación con la muerte de Videl, porque sí es así, yo no podría contenerme…llámeme paranoico si quiere, ya no sé qué creer, pero a partir de ahora no confiaré en nadie…y eso lo incluye a usted.

El heroico individuo se marchó de la estación dejando una larga estela de cuchicheos en su haber, simultáneamente, Kimura permanecía de pie sin mover ni un sólo músculo. Él era un devoto amante de la legalidad, de la justicia, de la rectitud. Con fidelidad respetó los lineamientos de la ley, avanzó por ese sendero sin percatarse que éste se curvaba transformándose en una espiral.

Una espiral que le condujo a un razonamiento nunca antes imaginado por él: hacer respetar la autoridad policial sin importar el método, y sí es necesario, yendo más allá de ésta para lograrlo.

**Fin Capítulo Trece**

Hola, este capítulo lo tenía preparado desde hace varios días y perfectamente pude haberlo subido con anterioridad. Sin embargo, decidí publicarlo hasta hoy: jueves 20 de noviembre del 2014, por una sencilla pero poderosa razón. Precisamente éste mismo día pero treinta años atrás, en 1984, el mundo entero conoció una de las historias más grandes que han existido: Dragon Ball.

Personalmente, no puedo olvidar–y jamás lo haré–aquellas tardes frente al televisor viendo a ese niño con peinado alborotado y con una cola de mono, que buscaba siete esferas que concedían cualquier deseo. Dragon Ball me divirtió en mi niñez, me acompañó en mi adolescencia y ahora en mi adultez, me libera de las presiones del mundo real al sumergirme en el océano de su universo.

¿Quién no ha anhelado invocar a Shenlong para pedirle su más ansiado deseo?

¿Quién no ha querido ponerse rubio y con ojos azules cuando era niño?

¿Quién no ha deseado poder volar y tener súper fuerza?

Le agradezco al cielo por haberme incluido en la generación de hombres y mujeres que crecimos con Goku y compañía. Mientras mi corazón continúe latiendo, atesoraré cada momento y cada emoción que esta serie me obsequió. Gracias Dragon Ball, por mostrarme el maravilloso mundo del fanfiction, tanto para leer relatos espectaculares como para escribir mis propias locuras.

Gracias Akira Toriyama, por crear a este monstruo que a muchísima gente nos encanta. No me considero un escritor, eso nunca, estoy a años luz de tal cosa, ese honor se lo dejo a personas con talento, con verdadero talento. Y aún así, a pesar de mi torpeza, honraré a Dragon Ball con cada fic que mis inexpertas manos escriban.

Gracias Dragon Ball, gracias, gracias y gracias. Sé que tu luz brillará eternamente, pasarán más décadas y continuarás deleitando a nuevos seguidores tal y como lo hiciste conmigo.

¡Feliz treinta aniversario, Dragon Ball!

Gracias por todo.

Y ya para despedirme por hoy, le agradezco a Pascualita Son, Sarita San, Getsukei y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el episodio pasado.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	14. Capítulo 14

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 14 **

Había olvidado cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí aparado, silencioso, pensativo, afligido…atormentado. Sus criadas hacía pocas horas acabaron de limpiar y de acomodar la habitación de Videl, aquel sitio se convirtió en una especie de mausoleo, un museo donde el único visitante sería él. Mr. Satán luego de una eternidad, empezó a caminar lentamente observando con detenimiento cada rincón.

Se acercó al armario, al examinarlo miró con calma las diversas prendas de vestir ahí almacenadas. Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en sus labios, varios vestidos lujosos yacían colgados sin haber sido usados ni una sola vez. Videl, pese a recibir costosos regalos de su padre, de ningún modo se embriagó con el dulce néctar de la notoriedad como él sí lo hizo.

El decorado del dormitorio era de lo más sencillo, evidenciando los gustos simples de la justiciera de Ciudad Satán. El campeón contempló intrigado los numerosos recortes de periódico pegados en la pared, aquellos fragmentos de papel poseían un factor común: el Gran Saiyaman. Videl era más que conocida por su curiosidad, la cual, se acrecentó con la aparición de ese sujeto disfrazado.

Mr. Satán no fue capaz de adivinar el empeño y devoción que Videl le entregaba a su búsqueda, tal búsqueda, se convirtió en una misión personal por revelar quién se escondía debajo de ese atuendo tan llamativamente ridículo. Ese desconocido enmascarado se volvía más y más importante para ella, cuándo fue que ese bufón usurpó su lugar dentro de la mente de Videl.

– Si tan sólo hubiera…

El remordimiento fue el sentimiento que más lo golpeó. Videl siempre estuvo allí, a unos cuantos metros de distancia de su oficina, pero nunca se tomó la molestia de hablarle, de preguntarle cómo estuvo su día, de escucharla. Sus giras y demás actos públicos lo acapararon por completo, y quizás, por no darle la atención que merecía, ella decidió acabar con su vida…tal vez, era su culpa.

– Soy yo, el responsable soy yo–abatido cayó de rodillas tomándose del cabello–Videl, hija mía, mi amor, perdóname…perdóname…te dejé abandonada, me olvidé de ti.

Se arrepentía, se maldecía a sí mismo por su estúpida ceguera, todo su dinero y poder eran inútiles. Nada traería de vuelta a su hija, la perdió para jamás recuperarla, le dio más importancia a su fama que a su primogénita. La imaginó sintiéndose menospreciada, olvidada, llorando silentemente hasta quedarse dormida, la vio poniéndose la soga en el cuello y saltando…

– ¡Videl!

Videl no se suicidó, él la asesinó. La mató con su indiferencia, con su necia necesidad de gloria, con su enorme ambición por ser aclamado por las masas como el salvador del mundo. Él es el causante de su deceso, él y solamente él. Lloró tirándose al suelo, golpeando el duro piso con sus puños liberando esa repentina y devastadora culpabilidad que lo devoraba.

Si bien su llanto fue acabándose, él permanecía allí tendido, mirando el techo de la alcoba con un semblante estoico. Recordó cuando la conoció poco después de nacer, evocó sus primeras palabras, rememoró el orgullo que experimentó al verla ganar la división infantil del torneo de artes marciales.

– Videl…

El carácter terco que la caracterizaba, se combinó con su asombroso sentido del deber, para convertirla en la heroína que fue. Le preocupaba en un inicio, pero al ver como Videl derrotaba con facilidad al más ruin de los criminales sin recibir ayuda, se aprovechó de ello para inflar aún más su gigantesco ego.

No obstante, cierto día él vio tal situación desde un ángulo que anteriormente no notó. Volviendo a tener otra recaída, se maldijo por no haber seguido el consejo que el jefe de la policía le dio. Probablemente ella seguiría a su lado, en casa, viva. Halándose fuertemente del pelo, revivió aquella inesperada visita a su mansión:

– _Es un honor conocer en persona al mismísimo campeón mundial._

– _Gracias_–rió triunfante–_ ¿dígame, qué le trae a mi hogar?_

– _Mi nombre es Kimura Akimoto_–se presentó al ajustar sus anteojos–_como sabrá, asumí hace unas semanas la jefatura de la policía y precisamente, al estar al mando de la autoridad policial, no puedo ignorar un hecho que me concierne a mí y sobre todo a usted._

– _¿Se refiera a mi…?_

– _Sí, correcto_–afirmó–_estoy hablando de Videl._

– _¿Pasa algo malo con ella?_

– _Eso depende del enfoque en que la veamos_–alegó–_Videl es una gran chica, valiente como ninguna, tenaz y fuerte como su padre_–Mr. Satán sonrió presuntuoso–_sin embargo, ella está exponiendo su vida peligrosamente, apreciamos la ayuda que le ha brindado a la policía en los últimos años, pero sus actuaciones al volverse más osadas también se hacen más peligrosas…_

Mr. Satán asintió tácito.

– _Si bien es cierto ha salvado muchas vidas, incluso la mía, ha puesto en peligro la de mis oficiales al darle apoyo, adicionalmente, hemos recibido e investigado varias amenazas de muerte en su contra, lo repito, adoramos a Videl, es como la hija de todo el departamento de policía, pero…_

– _¿Pero…?_

– _En resumen M. Satán, he venido para pedirle que convenza a Videl de renunciar a su labor heroica_–Kimura puntualizó con vehemencia–_piénselo, una jovencita de su edad no debería estar peleando con delincuentes armados, justamente para eso existe la policía, es nuestro deber, no el de Videl._

– _Eso es verdad, pero mi hija…_

– _Yo mismo hablaría con ella pero sé que no me escuchará, es muy testaruda_–bromeó–_por eso confío en usted Mr. Satán, no lo haga por mí ni por la policía, hágalo por ella, ojalá nunca suceda, pero si Videl sufre un accidente y pierde la vida, el que más lo va a lamentar será usted…_

– ¡Maldición! –Vociferó– ¡debí haber hablado con Videl con más autoridad, ordenarle, exigirle que se detuviera!

– _¿Qué tonterías dices papá?_ –ella se levantó de la mesa al exclamar.

– _Videl, entiende, me preocupa que te ocurra algo_–Aprovechando la hora de la cena, Mr. Satán trató de persuadirla para acabar con su faceta de justiciera, aunque como era de esperar, ella no lo tomó de buen modo–_me siento muy orgulloso de ti, pero quiero que dejes de estar persiguiendo asaltantes, tienes toda tu vida por delante, además, para eso está la policía, ese es el trabajo de ellos, no el tuyo._

– _No sé quién te metió esas ideas en la cabeza, pero no conseguirás convencerme papá_–Videl objetó con terquedad–_yo continuaré haciendo lo que me gusta, y por otro lado, la policía es muy torpe en ocasiones, sino les ayudara, más de la mitad de los ladrones que están en prisión no estarían allí en primer lugar._

– _Videl, yo sólo…_

– _Entiendo tu preocupación papá, aunque comprende, no dejaré de hacer lo que amo…_

– _Al menos prométeme que te cuidarás, que no te pondrás en peligro innecesariamente, prométemelo Videl, prométemelo._

– _Sí papá, te lo prometo_–ella replicó con voz honesta y monótona–_ya verás que nada malo me sucederá._

– ¡Fui un estúpido, debí haberla encadenado a su habitación con tal de verla vida todos los días! –Fue reincorporándose gradualmente, sin ánimos caminó a la salida de la recámara sin dejar de culparse.

Muerto en vida se orientó a su oficina, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de la alcoba de Videl con llave, encapsulando en el tiempo aquel aposento, manteniéndose inmutable a partir de ahora para visitarlo al querer evocarla. Hallándose finalmente en su despacho privado, las botellas de whisky, brandy, vodka y demás licores se unieron en un desesperado intento por aminorar su dolor.

Bebiendo hasta perder la conciencia, el campeón perdió el equilibrio cayendo de su silla besando el suelo por segunda ocasión esa noche. Mientras él dormía ruidosamente, una mano enguantada abrió la ventana del cuarto de Videl introduciéndose allí. Encendiendo la luz de la lámpara en el velador, aquel heroico sujeto de caja roja observó la cama vacía imaginándola a ella descansar allí.

¿Qué significa ser un héroe?

¿El heroísmo acaba cuando se quita el traje?

¿Cuándo tus buenas acciones se transforman en la razón de tu propia caída?

Quitándose el casco de encima, Gohan lo vio mirándose a sí mismo en él. En un inicio, dicho personaje nació únicamente para esconderse bajo su imagen, con inocencia e ignorancia combatió el mal sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias de sus actos. Hacer el bien, de forma indirecta, fortalece a la maldad, y Videl no la vio venir, notándola demasiado tarde para reaccionar.

Sin sospecharlo, ella escribió y firmó su sentencia de muerte.

**Fin Capítulo Catorce**

Hola, muchísimas gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer, espero que el capítulo los haya entretenido por un par de minutos. Antes de retirarme, les doy mi gratitud a Getsukei y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el episodio pasado.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	15. Capítulo 15

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 15 **

– ¡Oye tú! –Sacándolo de sus más profundos pensamientos, aquel grito malhumorado lo conectó de vuelta con el mundo real– ¿piensas quedarte parado ahí toda la noche?

Pestañeando, Gohan contempló sus alrededores viendo los semblantes burlescos que se amontonaban en su contra. Uno a uno, fue observando con calma esas caras hasta que encontró la que buscaba. Estaba sentado en la barra, bebiendo como los demás ahí reunidos. Ese vulgar delincuente volteó su rostro, provocando que sus miradas se unieran por un santiamén.

Ignorando los comentarios ofensivos hacia él, reanudó su andar al aproximarse a ese individuo. No recordaba su nombre, pero su faz le era más que conocida. Constantemente se topaba con él: asaltos en la vía pública, robos a tiendas y demás delitos. Si bien se habían visto numerosas veces, ésta será la primera vez en que lo confronte como él mismo y no como superhéroe.

Sentándose no muy lejos de él, Gohan le veía de soslayo confirmando sus sospechas. Era él, efectivamente se trataba de ese hombre, no podía haberlo confundido. Esa tarde, después de asistir al funeral de Videl, mientras exploraba el hotel que la vio morir, lo avistó en la distancia. Incrédulo, atestiguó como ese rufián platicaba tranquilamente con dos oficiales de la policía.

Tal imagen se grabó en su mente, pasando de ser una mera rareza a transformarse en el pilar de las más descabellas intuiciones. Desde que supo la noticia se reiteró una misma interrogante: por qué, por qué y por qué. Y quizás esta era la contestación que tanto esperó, y deseando no dejarla pasar desapercibida no resistió más, saltó de la cama y en plena medianoche fue en su búsqueda.

Desconocía dónde encontrarlo, pese a ello, una corazonada lo condujo hasta ese sitio repleto de ebrios. No poseía ninguna evidencia de que él estaría allí, más eso no lo detuvo en su afán de hallar respuestas. Y agradeciéndole a la providencia su divina intervención, empezó a fraguar en su cabeza qué hacer a continuación.

– ¿Quieres algo de beber? –el tabernero se le acercó.

– Bueno, yo–balbuceó, ciertamente no tenía ni idea de qué ordenar, y a consecuencia de un fugaz recuerdo, le agradeció a Shapner mentalmente–quiero una cerveza, sírvame una cerveza.

– De acuerdo.

Lentamente iba desviando sus ojos de regreso a su objetivo, cuando el cantinero lo sorprendió al colocar sonoramente en la mesa la fría y espumosa botella de cerveza.

– Dime algo chico–el dueño de la taberna le dialogó–no recuerdo haberte visto por aquí antes, qué te trajo a mi bar a estas horas de la noche, no deberías estar en casa durmiendo con tus padres.

Varias risas se escucharon, Gohan indiferente no le prestó atención a la burla hacia él y no queriendo causar sospechas tomó su bebida llevándola a su boca. Sabiendo que su sabor no le era agradable, bebió un gran sorbo tragándolo de inmediato sin molestarse en saborear el líquido amarillento. A pesar de eso, aquella acidez deslizándose por su garganta, le hizo toser sin lograr evitarlo.

– Deberías beber con más calma, niño–Hibiki le sugirió sorpresivamente, al oírlo Gohan rotó como un relámpago hacia él–y por cierto… ¿acaso tengo algo en la cara que no dejas de mirarme?

Sus retinas se ensancharon al escucharlo, el hijo de Milk blasfemó internamente al ser descubierto tan rápido y con tanta facilidad. Eso confirmaba lo que la mismísima Videl hacía tiempo atrás le dijo: eras un pésimo mentiroso y no sabes fingir. Viéndose acorralado, improvisó apresurado tratando de no tener que recurrir a sus habilidades sobrenaturales, por ahora.

– Discúlpame, es que creí haberte visto en alguna parte.

– Sabes, no sé por qué pero presiento que ya te había conocido antes–Hibiki, pese a estar parcialmente ebrio, experimentaba la sensación de haberse topado con ese jovencito anteriormente–y tu voz, podría jurarlo, me parece haberla oído en otra parte.

– ¡Debe ser casualidad! –Torpemente, no ocultó su nerviosismo–ésta es la primera vez que nos vemos.

– Sí, seguro es casualidad–apartando su vista de Gohan, Hibiki continuó ahogándose en alcohol.

– Cuéntame, Hibiki–sin saberlo, el cantinero le proporcionó un dato vital a Gohan: el nombre de ese borracho a su costado izquierdo– ¿cómo diablos piensas financiar tu propia pandilla?... ¿acaso robarás un banco para conseguir el dinero?

– Tranquilízate, ya lo tengo todo resuelto–le aseveró confiado–hace unos días hice un trabajo especial, aún no me han pagado pero pronto iré a cobrar mi paga, y eso es sólo el principio, muy pronto seré alguien de renombre.

– ¿Un trabajo especial, de qué hablas?

– No me creerías aunque te lo dijera…

Una punzada en el corazón, esa era la única descripción para el agudo dolor que Gohan padeció al oír su afirmación, esa puñalada en su pecho no podía ser circunstancial. Su sensatez le decía que no sacara conclusiones sin fundamento, sin embargo, su carácter temperamental relegaba la lógica enfureciéndolo al imaginar a Hibiki con una soga en las manos y en aquel lúgubre hotel.

Carente de autocontrol, elevó su ki generando que una intensa vibración hiciera temblar hasta sus cimientos ese oscuro y maloliente bar. Los adornos de las paredes, las incontables botellas de licor y demás objetos empezar a sacudirse. No obstante, la mayoría de los clientes de la cantina al estar al borde de perder la conciencia por el contenido etílico de sus bebidas, no se alarmaron.

– ¿Qué diablos? –Hibiki, sí se dio cuenta de la sacudida, y preocupado se giró con rapidez para mirar su entorno volteándose de improviso al posadero– ¿qué demonios le pusiste a mí…?

– Nada, no le he puesto nada–replicó el tabernero defendiéndose–es un terremoto, pero ya está pasando.

Un ápice de cordura brilló en Gohan, haciéndolo recuperar el dominio de sus emociones reduciendo su poderío a niveles normales, y deteniendo así, el palpitante temblor. Viéndose reestablecida la normalidad, Hibiki terminó de beber y se dispuso a retirarse. Notando de inmediato tal cosa, Gohan brincó de su asiento siguiéndole velozmente.

– ¡Alto ahí jovencito! –El cantinero lo frenó con su llamado– ¿acaso crees que esa cerveza era cortesía de la casa o qué?

– ¿Qué…?–Gohan palpó sus bolsillos vacíos percatándose de que no traía ni un centavo encima–bueno yo, pues, no tengo dinero.

– ¡Qué! –Molesto exclamó– ¡entras en mi bar, me haces perder mi tiempo sirviéndote un trago y para rematar piensas largarte sin pagarme!... ¡debiste haberte quedado en casa bebiendo leche caliente niño, de aquí no te irás hasta que me pagues!

– Rayos…–masculló Gohan, alarmado e inquieto desvió su atención a Hibiki quien abandonaba la taberna mientras él permanecía allí–tengo que seguirlo.

– ¡Alto! –nuevamente el propietario del bar le gritó.

– Lo siento, pero debo irme…

Sintiendo el débil pero importantísimo ki de Hibiki alejándose, Gohan corrió a la salida olvidándose de la pequeña trivialidad de pagar una insignificante bebida que apenas probó. Lastimosamente, su avance se cortó al ver su camino bloqueado por un enorme y corpulento hombre que crujía sus nudillos al gruñirle.

– ¿Algún problema, Yamu?

– Sí, Spopovich–le contestó a su hermano– ¡este mocoso cree que puede venir a nuestro bar a beber gratis!

Poniendo una mano en el hombro de Gohan, Spopovich tácitamente le envió el mensaje de que no iría a ninguna parte sin pagar. No teniendo alternativa, el chico le regresó la mirada, quiera o no, se verá forzado a emplear la fuerza sobrehumana que posee. Sólo esperaba estar de vuelta en casa antes del amanecer, él no deseaba liberar un poder más grande que el suyo: el de su madre.

**Fin Capítulo Quince**

Hola, cómo están, espero que muy bien. Bueno, aquí les regalo otro capítulo de la historia, confío que puedan ir entendiendo el desarrollo del relato sin problemas, como dije anteriormente, los capítulos desde el episodio diez en adelante están en desorden, lo hago así para darle un toque de misterio al fic, disculpen si se sienten perdidos al ir leyendo, pero todas las piezas van a encajar al final.

Antes de retirarme, les doy mi gratitud a Getsukei y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el episodio pasado.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	16. Capítulo 16

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 16**

– _¿No te gustaría verla muerta?_

Hibiki pestañeó perdiéndose en el bamboleo de la camioneta al acelerar, quedándose mudo por unos segundos mientras esos desconocidos le miraban seriamente.

– _¿Hablan en serio o es una broma?_ –les indagó dudoso.

– _Por supuesto que hablamos en serio_–le replicó uno de los sujetos–_ ¿acaso crees que sacaríamos de prisión a una rata apestosa como tú sólo para bromear?_

– _¿Adónde me llevan?_

– _Calma, muy pronto lo sabrás._

El resto del viaje estuvo matizado por un profundo silencio. Luego de unos minutos de trayecto, el vehículo se internó en las calles de Ciudad Satán, específicamente en el distrito Akuma. Lugar donde los pandilleros y demás criminales adoptaron como su territorio, haciendo de éste, un sector temido por la población honesta de la ciudad, incluyendo irónicamente, a la policía.

Aparcándose, el automotor se detuvo frente al que fuere un famoso casino de la metrópoli. Años atrás, aquel sitio de apuestas y juegos de azar solía gozar de una reputación envidiable por su lujo y acaudalados clientes de buen renombre. Lamentablemente, también fue la fuente de financiación de los primeros mafiosos que acogieron a la urbe como su hogar.

Pronto, éste se convirtió en la fachada de toda clase de delitos: narcotráfico, prostitución, asesinatos, sobornos y entre otras acciones pertenecientes al crimen organizado. Al expandirse el área bajo el dominio de la mafia, esa casa de apuestas quedó atrapada ahí transformándose a plena luz del día, en un centro de diversión para rufianes sin miedo a ser atrapados por la ley.

Aunque esto era poco probable, ya que las autoridades no se atreverían a cercarse allí. No sin considerar previamente el amplio número de bajas que sufrirían, y sin duda, tal cosa sería literalmente una guerra callejera. Y dicho peligro se mantenía presente en el propio alcalde, quién temerosamente, se alejaba lo más posible de ahí no queriendo hacer algo que le costara la vida.

– _¿Qué esperas?... ¡muévete!_

– _Sí…_

Siguiendo a los dos hombres, Hibiki se introdujo en el edificio atravesando las numerosas mesas de póker y blackjack. Al desviarse a la derecha, al lado de las máquinas tragamonedas, se encontraron ante una puerta fuertemente custodiada por un par de matones armados. Hablándoles sólo con la mirada, éstos les permitieron pasar sin ninguna dificultad.

A medida que bajaron por una larga escalera, los sonidos naturales del casino se fueron apagando siendo reemplazados por una afonía gélida. Hibiki había frecuentado tal establecimiento en el pasado, pero jamás se aventuró a ese nivel anteriormente ignorado. Los latidos de su corazón se disparaban al cielo, si las intenciones de esos tipos no se aclaraban huiría de allí en un santiamén.

Después de haber terminado el descenso por aquella extensa escalinata, arribaron al polvoriento sótano del inmueble donde los ecos de varias voces rebotaban en las paredes. Frenando su marcha frente a otra portezuela, Hibiki aclaró cautelosamente su garganta:

– _¿Qué hacemos aquí?_ –volviéndoles a cuestionar, Hibiki les habló–_ ¿qué piensan hacerme?_

– _¡Quieres dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas!_ –Le contestaron–_por la cara que tienes, diría que piensas que vamos a matarte o algo así._

– _En realidad…_

– _¡Cobarde!_

– _Bujin quédate con él un segundo, iré a avisarles a los demás que ya estamos aquí._

– _Sí Bido._

La mudez se estaba haciendo recurrente, y ésta acompañó a Hibiki y Bujin entretanto aguardaban ahí parados. Instantes más tarde, la puerta se abrió accediéndoles el paso a la recámara en el extremo opuesto. Una vez adentro, Hibiki sintió cuantiosos ojos posándose fijamente en él. Manteniéndose callado, trató de no cometer un error que lo enviara al más allá.

– _¿Es él?_

– _Sí…_

Hibiki se volteó en dirección de dónde provenía esa voz, dibujándose una expresión atónita en sus facciones, perdió el don del habla súbitamente al ver al dueño de ésta.

– _¿Acaso estás burlándote de nosotros, este es tu elaborado plan para eliminar a Videl?_

– _Así es…_

– _¡Pero sí yo conozco a esta sabandija, es un bueno para nada, es un inútil!_

– _En ocasiones, se necesita de alguien así para hacer grandes cosas…_

– _¡Explícate!_

– _Recordemos cómo es Videl: ella piensa que es su obligación la protección de Ciudad Satán, y además, le encanta meter su nariz en todas partes, y es precisamente su curiosidad, la que la llevará al final del camino, y aunque no lo crean caballeros, este individuo frente a ustedes hará realidad nuestras fantasías…_

Oyendo aquella afirmación como un eco en su memoria, Hikibi se puso cómodo en su sofá favorito paralelamente a que sus manos buscaron su más grande tesoro. Sosteniendo una vieja una botella de brandy, la destapó sirviéndose un pequeño pero vigoroso trago. A pesar de haber bebido un par de cervezas, su garganta aún deseaba humedecerse todavía más.

– ¡Qué extraño! –Se dijo somnoliento al beber de golpe, lentamente fue hundiéndose en los suaves cojines del sillón al irse durmiendo–ese chico, en verdad siento que lo conozco de alguna parte…

Reposó por unos minutos hasta que sus párpados se abrieron, un fuerte sonido procedente del techo lo despertó sobresaltándolo aparatosamente. Pestañeando apurado, agudizó su atención comprobando que dicho escándalo se tornaba constante y más sonoro. Caminó a su cama, deslizando una mano bajo su almohada, empuñó el revólver allí oculto sin saber qué ocurría.

Habiéndose mudado recientemente a un modesto departamento, Hibiki esperaba que nadie supiera su domicilio ocultándolo de no sólo la policía, sino también, de quién sea que desee hacerle una visita para nada amigable. A pesar de ser un ladrón de escasa notoriedad, su poca fama resplandecía entre los prestamistas y apostadores a los cuales les debía dinero.

Apuntando el cañón del arma hacia arriba, él se preparaba para disparar cuando a través de una ventana, notó como una sombra en el exterior de su casa se movía robándose su interés. Acercándose a la entrada de su apartamento, colocó su mano en el pomo simultáneamente a que presionaba su oído derecho en la madera de la puerta buscando oír cualquier ruido.

Jurando que escuchó un murmullo, retiró el seguro a su arma con el dedo pulgar, trataba de pensar qué hacer cuando inesperadamente un puño atravesó la portezuela volviéndola astillas y obligando a Hibiki a lanzar un grito aterrador. Caminando tambaleante hacia atrás, disparó frenético por unos segundos descargando en su totalidad el cargador de su pistola.

Al disiparse la espesa nube de pólvora en el aire, Hibiki, creyendo haber eliminado al extraño, volvió a acercarse sin sospechar que lamentaría haberlo hecho. Un puñetazo salió de la nada golpeándolo en el rostro con una fuerza devastadora, sintiendo como la sangre fluía abundante por sus facciones, Hibiki desesperado trató de huir arrastrándose por el suelo.

Frenándolo, el superhéroe de llamativa vestimenta lo sujetó de una de sus piernas entretanto endurecía su otra extremidad sin importarle que él fuera un ser humano ordinario. Hibiki, escupiendo una cuantiosa cantidad de su fluido sanguíneo, giró su cara viendo clara y directamente el inconfundible casco anaranjado del héroe salido de las historietas.

Si bien no alcanzó a ver su faz con nitidez, percibía que debajo de esa máscara la furia se dibujaba en su semblante. Levantándolo al tomarlo de su cuello, el Gran Saiyaman se preparaba para rematarlo con un derechazo que de seguro lo enviaría al otro mundo. Sintiéndose indefenso, vio como esos titánicos nudillos se estrellaron contra su mentón borrándolo del mapa.

– _¡Ahhhh!_

Sacudiéndose, se sentó violentamente sobre el diván. Agitado, Hibiki palmó su cabeza al verse sano y salvo. Mirando en todos los rincones de su hogar, comprobó que la calma reinaba y que ningún individuo con capa roja se encontraba junto a él. Respirando profundamente, sintió como su corazón normalizaba su palpitar al igual que el sudor brillaba fresco en su húmeda piel.

– ¡Malditas pesadillas! –exclamó aliviado–no vuelvo a beber antes de irme a la cama.

Observó el reloj colgando delante de él, ya eran más de las dos de la mañana. Acomodándose en el blando colchón de su cama, se prestó a dormirse esperando no volver a padecer un sueño de tal magnitud. Hallándose dormido una vez más, no fue capaz de percatarse de una silueta masculina aterrizando frente a su morada.

Sin que Hibiki lo sospechara, Gohan luchaba internamente por no materializar su pesadilla. Las sospechas que su mente creaba se tornaban más que poderosas, sacando el saiyajin que se mantenía enjaulado en su faceta humana. Haciéndolo imaginar el crujir de los huesos, el desgarrar de los músculos y el salpicar de la sangre.

Allí, de pie, a unos metros de ese rufián, un deseo que no experimentaba desde hacía siete años lo seducía: venganza. Porque en ocasiones, anhelar el bien no basta. Porque en ocasiones, querer hacer las cosas por el lado bueno tampoco es suficiente. Porque en ocasiones, para honrar a la justicia se debe actuar como un villano.

Y es ahí, donde ser el héroe, es algo malo.

**Fin Capítulo Dieciséis **

Hola, cómo están. Me alegra que la historia esté siendo tan bien recibida, al principio pensé que pasaría sin pena ni gloria por su temática tan fuera de lo común. Sé que es un relato extraño, pero para los que me leen saben que me gusta salirme de lo normal, saliéndome un poco de los típicos temas para tocar otros no tan recurrentes.

Antes de retirarme, les doy mi agradecimiento a ShenaLin, VidelxGohan, Son Cindy, Oyuky Chan, Ocharlos, Paola Logan, SaritaSan, Getsukei y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el episodio pasado.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	17. Capítulo 17

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 17**

Sin importar en qué dirección mirase, se topaba de frente con la misma imagen: mediocridad. Habían pasado varias semanas desde el intento frustrado de secuestro al alcalde. El día, en que la justicia, se tornó de carne y hueso al tomar la forma de una jovencita de largo cabello negro. Esa tarde se repetía una y otra vez en su memoria, sobre todo al pensar en Videl.

Jamás, en todos sus años como oficial de policía, presenció un acto de valentía como ese. Ella, sin portar el honorable uniforme azul, sin lucir ninguna placa en su pecho, fue capaz de superar a una división entera de patrulleros con una destreza y agallas que le erizaba la piel. Cuánta admiración sentía por esa chica, y su respeto hacia ella se fortalecía al agradecerle por haberlo salvado.

Durante el tiempo que permaneció en el hospital, recuperándose de su herida de bala, Kimura no dejaba de culparse y reprocharse por su actuación poco sensata en ese intenso momento. Sin embargo, él también respondía a sus propias acusaciones defendiéndose, alegándose que solamente cumplía con su deber, nunca antes se sintió más orgulloso de usar su insignia policial.

Encontrándose aún hospitalizado, Kimura pensaba en darle las gracias a Videl personalmente una vez que volviera a su puesto. Gracias a ella, y sólo a ella, su corazón continuaba latiendo para dedicarlo totalmente al servicio de la ley. Al recordarla, no hallaba ningún halago que fuera el indicado para exaltarla. Videl, sin lugar a dudas, sería una excelente servidora de la rectitud.

No obstante, en ese entonces, la ambivalencia aún no se hacía presente.

– _¡Miren quién volvió!_

– _¡Hey Kimura, qué bueno verte!_

– _¡Hola, es agradable estar de regreso!_

Habiéndose sanado de su lesión, se reintegró velozmente al servicio policíaco. Si bien su estado de ánimo era titánico, al entrar en la jefatura percibió un cambio en la atmósfera, una alteración que lo sacudió hasta lo más profundo de su alma, provocando que sus creencias e ideales se vieran contrariados. Pero en ese preciso instante, no pudo definir esa sensación ni el porqué de ésta.

A los pocos minutos de haberse reestablecido en su labor, los teléfonos de la comisaría empezaron a sonar frenéticamente, alertando sobre una nueva infracción a las normas de la sociedad. Presuroso, Kimura se introdujo en su vehículo desplazándose en compañía de su pareja al sitio donde su autoridad era requerida.

Encendiendo la sirena se arropó con ese vigoroso sonido, desde que era un niño tal melodía lo embrujó sabiendo desde aquella época cuál iba a ser su destino al crecer. En contraste, los rufianes que huían a toda velocidad por la autopista, experimentaron un agudo odio por dicho silbido al ver por los espejos retrovisores las luces rojas y azules de los alguaciles.

Las carreteras fueron el escenario de una escandalosa y vertiginosa persecución, la cual, parecía incluso salida del cine o la televisión. Los demás coches en la vía se desviaban a los costados, tratando de no chocar con el apurado automóvil deportivo que conducían el par de ladrones. Atrás, en el asiento trasero, cuatro grandes maletas llenas de dinero eran el motivo de su felicidad.

– _¡Acelera, los malditos policías se están acercando!_

– _¡Encárgate de ellos!_

– _¡Tomen esto, desgraciados entrometidos!_

Empleando un poderoso rifle, el truhán abrió fuego contra las unidades policiales que gradualmente se les aproximaban. Las balas se estrellaron en los neumáticos, en la carrocería y en los parabrisas de las patrullas, deteniendo a unas cuantas mientras que las restantes continuaban la cacería usando al máximo los caballos de fuerza de sus motores.

– _¡Rápido Bujin, trata de pincharle una de sus ruedas!_ –Maniobrando el volante con agilidad, Kimura le exclamó a su cófrade y acompañante–_ ¡prepárate, intentaré acércameles por la derecha!_

– _¡Sí!_

Realizando su estrategia, se colocó a la diestra del lujoso y evasivo bólido, dándole la oportunidad a Bujin de empuñar su revólver. Disparando tres tiros, logró agujerar una de sus llantas, provocando así, que el automotor y sus ocupantes perdieran el control empezando a sacudirse violentamente, pese a ello, éstos no detenían su desplazamiento, se negaban a parar.

– _¡Cuidado Kimura!_

La felicidad por su buena puntería no le duró mucho a Bujin, quien al regresar su vista al camino vio como un enorme camión se les venía encima. Kimura, en su afán por arrestar a esos malhechores, se coló en el carril que viajaba en el sentido inverso. Si bien consiguió alcanzar a los bandidos, ahora, su preocupación era únicamente sobrevivir.

– _¡Ahhhhh!_

Girando el timón del auto a la izquierda, Kimura eludió al furgón con éxito, empero, se enfiló directo e inevitablemente hacia un poste de alumbrado público impactándolo aparatosamente. Aunque, asombrosamente, tanto él como Bujin salieron ilesos del percance.

– _¡Maldita sea, ya los teníamos!_ –furioso, Kimura vociferó al fracasar.

– _Ahí viene otra vez_–con voz fastidiada, Bujin comentó ganándose el interés de su colega.

– _¿Otra vez, quién?_

– _Mira al cielo._

Asomándose por la ventanilla, reconoció de inmediato el helicóptero amarillo de Videl sobrevolando por arriba de ellos. Sin evitarlo, Kimura sonrió al verla, gracias a ella aún continuaba existiendo.

– _Es Videl_–dijo–_ ¿a qué habrá venido?_

– _Probablemente a ponernos en ridículo por millonésima ocasión._

– _¿En ridículo?_ –Cuestionó–_ ¿por qué dices eso, Bujin?_

– _Mientras descansabas cómodamente en el hospital las últimas semanas, esa chiquilla ha estado interponiéndose en nuestro deber_–le narró rabioso–_es irritante, me siento humillado, esa mocosa de primaria se cree mejor que nosotros… ¡yo no me gradué de la academia de policía para ser superado por una niña sin ningún entrenamiento policial!_

– _¡Vamos Bujin, estás exagerando!_ –Kimura le objetó–_he escuchado sobre sus actuaciones, sólo está tratando de ayudarnos…_

– _¡Tú también!_ –Bufó–_ ¡todos en la estación se han convertido en sus fieles aduladores, a mí no me complace que Videl me haga ver como un tonto!_

– _¡No perdamos el tiempo hablando tonterías, rápido, volvamos al trabajo!_

Rezando por un milagro, Kimura pudo encender su patrulla pese a sus averías enrumbándose a la captura del dúo de asaltantes. Minutos luego, avistaron en la distancia a los varios vehículos de la policía formando un círculo en la calle. Kimura saliendo de la cabina se acercó, presenciando un espectáculo, que en contraste con los demás espectadores, le pareció horrendo e irracional.

– _¿Qué están haciendo?_ –Indagó–_ ¿por qué se quedan ahí parados sin hacer nada?_

– _Tranquilo Kimura, relájate y observa como Videl les patea el trasero a esos rufianes_–uno de los numerosos policías allí situados, le afirmó al cruzarse de brazos–_cuando termine con ellos, los arrestaremos…_

– _¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso?_ –Les preguntó incrédulo, simultáneamente a esto, Videl luchaba contra los maleantes–_es una jovencita desarmada, es nuestra obligación detener a esos delincuentes, no la de ella._

– _¿Ahora entiendes lo que te dije?_ –Bujin le preguntó antes de alejarse de él, sembrando la duda en sus pensamientos.

– _¡Apuesto veinte zenis a que les gana en cinco minutos!_

– _¡Y yo cien zenis a que los pulveriza en menos de dos minutos!_

Sin creer lo que oía, Kimura enmudeció.

¿Cuándo la justicia se transformó en un negocio?

¿Cuándo la justicia cayó en las inexpertas y jóvenes manos de una señorita?

¿Cuándo la justicia dejó de necesitar a los hombres de azul que juraron defenderla?

Videl era una chica dotada de un colosal amor por lo correcto, sin embargo, Kimura no veía con buenos ojos que ella, sola y sin ayuda, se enfrentara a dos robustos bandoleros fuertemente armados. Entretanto reflexionaba, ella usando sus habilidades en las artes marciales, derrotó en un instante a los malandrines dejándolos tirados e inconscientes en el suelo.

Y allí, la ambivalencia, empezó a dar sus primeras pinceladas.

– _¡Videl!_–Kimura, al ver que ella iba a marcharse, corrió para alcanzarla–_qué gusto volver a verte, no sé si me recuerdas, para hace unas semanas, en el secuestro del alcalde, tú me ayudaste, me salvaste la vida y quería agradecértelo._

– _Sí, te recuerdo_–la pelinegra asintió–_no fue nada, me alegra verte otra vez._

– _Digo lo mismo Videl_–sonrió–_sabes, acabo de observarte, y cielos Videl, eres todo una guerrera…_

– _Gracias, he entrenado desde que era niña…_

– _Claro, entiendo, después de todo eres la hija del campeón mundial_–comentó–_pero Videl, creo que es muy peligroso lo que haces, no me malinterpretes, sólo que no me parece prudente que te expongas así._

– _No te preocupes, puedo cuidarme sola…_

– _Eso lo sé, además, estaba pensando que podrías entrar en la academia de policía en unos años, pero por ahora, te aconsejo como tu amigo, que ya no sigas peleando con delincuentes, no quisiera ver que te lastimen._

– _Aprecio tu preocupación, de verdad, pero no dejaré de hacerlo, siéndote honesta, la policía de Ciudad Satán es bastante incompetente_–sin saberlo, esas palabras ofendieron a Kimura en el fondo, no obstante, lo disimuló–_así que, hasta que no me demuestren que son verdaderos policías, yo me encargaré de limpiar las calles._

– _Videl, me parece que…_

– _Me encantaría seguir platicado pero debo volver a la escuela, nos vemos después…_

Kimura silentemente la vio irse, repasando su corta conversación una y otra vez en su mente. Sí, la admiraba: qué valentía, qué agallas, qué determinación…cuánta imprudencia. Quizás, las quejas de Bujin poseían un ápice de realidad. La mujer que lo salvó, ahora lo deshonraba. Él no era un oficial incompetente, amaba su trabajo, idolatraba su uniforme y le enseñaría a respetarlo.

De regreso en la comisaría, Kimura ya entendía la causa de esa impresión de mediocridad que detectó al entrar allí. Miró de un lado al otro, asqueándose ante la imagen que observaba: policías comiendo frituras, bebiendo café despreocupadamente, conversando trivialidades inútiles. El espíritu de Kimura ardió: ¿dónde estaba la disciplina y el honor de llevar ese atuendo azulado?

Videl y sus heroicas intervenciones, iban mermando la solidez del cuerpo policial.

Girando sus ojos a una esquina, Bujin le pidió calladamente que se acercara, y al hacerlo, un tercero se les unió. Bido, un veterano oficial, igualmente se sentía impotente al presenciar como una jovencita de preparatoria los hacía ver innecesarios. Agrupándose los tres, Kimura resopló con resignación al alzar la cabeza:

– _Tenías razón Bujin._

– _Al menos no somos los únicos_–Bido refunfuñó.

_– _Si esto continúa así, renunciaré, ya me harté…__

– _No Bujin, no lo hagas, estoy seguro que esto no durará para siempre, recuerda que Videl es la hija de Mr. Satán, de seguro sólo lo hace por publicidad, ya verán que pronto todo volverá a la normalidad, solamente debemos ser pacientes…_

Paciencia, pero por mucha que ésta sea, tarde o temprano llega a agotarse.

Y ahora, parándose de su escritorio y saliéndose de sus recuerdos, Kimura abrió las persianas de su ventana contemplando el exterior de su oficina. Ensimismado, vio las luces en el paisaje nocturno. Frotándose el rostro suspiró, qué lástima, se repetía, sin temor a equivocarse lo afirmaba, ella habría sido una excelente defensora de la ley, al lucir con distinción, una placa en el pecho.

– Te echo tanto de menos Videl, de verdad, muchísimo, si tan sólo hubieras entendido…

Retirando sus dedos, la persiana cayó.

**Fin Capítulo Diecisiete**

Hola, aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, o al menos, haberlos entretenido por unos minutos al leer. Antes de retirarme, les doy las gracias a Pascualita Son, SaritaSan, VidelxGohan, ShenaLin, Getsukei y a Maytelu por sus comentarios en el episodio pasado.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	18. Capítulo 18

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 18**

Subía ganando más y más altitud sin tener intenciones de detenerse. Al ir acelerando, el viento a su alrededor silababa estridentemente ensordeciéndolo. La frialdad de la estratósfera lo envolvió al recibirlo, el cielo nocturno fue quedándose atrás de él al continuar con su imparable ascenso. Gohan buscaba el frío del espacio, ansiando enfriar la quemante rabia que lo devoraba por dentro.

Irremediablemente, el oxígeno se agotó peligrosamente amenazándolo con arrebatarle el conocimiento. Deteniéndose en seco, Gohan no fue capaz de mantener el ritmo cayendo en picada a tierra del mismo modo que un meteorito proveniente del distante cosmos. Recobrando la lucidez las notó, las luces de la ciudad iban agrandándose al desplomarse en espiral.

– ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Aquel grito estruendoso resonó robándole el protagonismo al silencio, más que una mera vociferación, ese bramido era un desahogo de su alma. En ese rugido se escuchaba su frustración por no haberla salvado, la culpa que sentía por no haber estado junto a ella para protegerla y su impotencia al desconocer claramente el cómo y el porqué de su fallecimiento.

Cualquiera que mirara el cielo esa noche, habría avistado un reluciente y glorioso punto luminoso dotado de un tono dorado que flotaba por arriba de los rascacielos: más potente que el sol y más iracundo que un volcán. Violentas ventiscas soplaban arrastrando a las nubes, quienes sumisamente se dejaban llevar, despejando el firmamento de la más mínima nubosidad.

Imitando a una vela que resplandece al máximo previamente a extinguirse, la luminiscencia que lo rodeaba se apagó permaneciendo inmóvil en lo alto de la atmósfera sintiendo como su corazón luchaba por escaparse de su pecho. Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, frenéticamente sus retinas miraron de un extremo a otro queriendo hallar algo o a alguien que ya no existía más.

Pronto, su atención se aglomeró en una edificación en específico congelándolo en un santiamén, para seguidamente, salir disparado como una bala a la mansión que se ganó su interés. Ansiosamente abrió la ventana de una de las habitaciones, introduciéndose en ella a su vez que la oscuridad de la alcoba se situaba sobre él.

Sentándose en la cama, Gohan se quitó el sofocante yelmo que protegía su rostro. Bajo otro contexto, él no se atrevería a realizar tal acción, y máxime, al encontrarse en el cuarto de la chica que más anhelaba en el mundo desenmascararlo. Pero ahora, estaría dispuesto a ser descubierto si eso le permitía volver a tenerla en su presencia.

Miró su propio reflejo en su casco por una eternidad, nunca antes había imaginado lo terapéutico que era quedarse quieto y mudo. Allí, sin emitir ningún sonido, sin mover ni un dedo, se quedó estático haciendo que su lado racional retomara, lenta y firmemente, el control. La furia y los deseos de venganza se apagaron, Gohan volvía a ser él mismo con cada segundo.

Sintiéndose más relajado, giró lentamente sus ojos explorando los rincones de esa habitación. Mientras lo hacía, una leve sonrisa iba floreciendo en su faz. Todo le parecía tan Videl: la decoración, los muebles, el ambiente, el aire, la temperatura, todo. Ese dormitorio era una extensión material de su persona, del techo al piso y viceversa, dicha recámara era ella.

Sus pupilas se agrandaron al observar los recortes de periódico con su fotografía en ellos, o al menos, la del Gran Saiyaman. Una carcajada, nostálgica y verdadera, se escapó de él al mirar la intrincada red de pistas y evidencias, que ella con esmero, recolectó una a una tratando de dar con él. Imaginándola, la vio, igual que un fantasma apareció ante él, y gustoso, la contempló:

La vislumbró caminando de una esquina a otra ensimismada en sus pensamientos, la ojeó creando múltiples teorías sobre su álter ego de capa roja, la observó gruñendo y quejándose por no saber su identidad. Y ahí, mirándola siendo ella misma, su espectro se volteó a verlo, entretanto, paulatinamente, fue tornándose translúcida al desvanecerse.

– Videl…

En un intento angustioso extendió su brazo tratando de alcanzarla, pero ella se terminó de esfumar a centímetros de lograr tocarla perdiéndola por segunda vez. Clavando su mirada en el suelo, Gohan se quebró la mente deseando resolver por millonésima ocasión, la ecuación que daba como resultado la muerte de Videl.

Tal y como lo hubiera hecho con un simple ejercicio matemático, Gohan replanteaba y reestructuraba sus cálculos sin poder resolverlos. En un inicio, el desarrollo entero de sus suposiciones cayó en Hibiki. Él, debía estar involucrado, lo presentía, lo intuía, lo sabía. Sin embargo, sospechaba que aún faltaban más variables que incluir en sus conjeturas.

Gohan lo tenía más que claro, él volvería a buscarlo, lo encararía y le exigiría respuestas. No obstante, una preocupación lo abrumaba, casi perdió el control de sus acciones estando unos pasos de él. El saiyajin que duerme en su interior por poco lo domina, llegando inclusive a considerar la posibilidad de derramar sangre humana si era necesario.

En su cruzada por resolver tal enigma, el fin justificaba los medios.

Dejándose caer de espaldas, el chico se fue hundiendo en la blanda superficie del colchón. En un instante la captó, Gohan respiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones con aquella fragancia inconfundible que impregnaba las sábanas. Sumergiéndose en ese aroma la recordó, aún así, esa evocación no era ninguna remembranza ordinaria, no, la fuerza de ese recuerdo lo hizo temblar.

– _¡Maldición!_ –Shapner exclamó disgustado.

– _¡Me quiero morir!_ –Ireza, sumamente jovial no contuvo su risa.

– _¡No es posible!_ –susurrante, una celosa Ángela expresó su malestar.

Gohan, aún no siendo consciente a cabalidad de lo sucedido, únicamente permaneció silencioso en su lugar sin atreverse a levantar la vista. En contraste, Videl iba gradualmente sonrojándose al entender rápidamente lo acontecido. A pesar de tener sus mejillas teñidas de carmesí, éstas brillaban enrojecidas por el enfado casi explosivo que experimentaba.

La punta de la botella la señalaba a ella, el veredicto del destino era inapelable.

– _¡Yo me voy, ni piensen que haré esta estupidez!_ –vehemente, Videl se puso de pie alejándose velozmente.

– _¡Videl, detente ahí mismo!_ –Ireza, pasando de la felicidad al enojo, la siguió deteniéndola al sujetarla de uno de sus antebrazos–_ ¡aceptaste jugar, no puedes irte!_

– _¡Yo nunca dije que sí!_

– _¡Pero te quedaste, y eso es como si hubieras aceptado!_

– _¡No tengo tiempo para tonterías, suéltame!_ –forcejando, Videl deseó desesperadamente liberarse de su agarre.

– _¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, no voy a dejar que te vayas!_ –Ireza, firme y terca, le afirmó–_ ¿por qué actúas así?... ¡es sólo un simple beso, no es el fin del mundo!_

– _¡Ya cállate, Ireza!_ –Ahora el tono rojizo de su tez, no se originaba por su berrinche, sino, por su vergüenza–_ ¡suéltame!_

– _¡Cómo puedes ser tan cruel!_

– _¿Cruel, yo?_

– _Sí Videl, estás siendo muy cruel con Gohan_–Ireza lo señaló a la distancia–_míralo, él no ha dicho ni media palabra, y tú al contrario lo tratas con desprecio…_

– _Te equivocas, yo no tengo nada en contra de él, sencillamente que no voy a besarlo y menos en frente de tanta gente_–expresando abiertamente su pensar, Videl agachó su cabeza avergonzadamente.

– _Videl…Videl_–la voz tartamuda del hijo de Son Goku, las interrumpió–_yo no quiero causarte problemas, no tenemos que hacer esto._

– _No te preocupes Videl, yo sé cómo arreglar este dilema_–Shapner, anhelando sacar provecho de la situación, se puso de pie acercándose a la justiciera–_si quieres puedes besarme a mí y en privado._

– _¡Tienes cinco segundos para cerrar la boca o te la cerraré yo!_ –viendo su ira renacida, Videl acabó con sus aspiraciones destruyéndole el ánimo al rubio.

– _Será mejor que me marche, mi madre debe estar furiosa porque aún no he regresado a casa, nos vemos el lunes_–intentado huir, Gohan se disponía a irse pero como a Videl, Ireza no se lo permitió.

– _¡No Gohan, todavía no te irás!_ –Lo frenó pese a estar lejos de él–_los dejaré irse a los dos hasta que hayan cumplido con las reglas del juego, así que ven aquí Gohan, por favor ven…_

Pausado, nervioso y apenado se les aproximó.

– _Y en cuanto a ti Videl, pensé que eras valiente, que siempre aceptabas cualquier desafío sin excusas, parece ser que me equivoqué_–sabiendo a la perfección cómo era el orgullo de Videl, Ireza apeló a éste para hacerla reaccionar finalmente, la blonda no lo dijo, pero desde hacía tiempo percibía un extraño magnetismo entre ellos dos, y las actuales circunstancias brindaban una oportunidad irrepetible para confirmarlo.

– _No me vas a convencer con lo mismo dos veces, así que ese truco no te servirá_–con una sutil arrogancia, Videl le contestó, sin embargo, sus palabras no calaron en Ireza como esperaba, ya que la rubia empezó a reírse con suavidad–_ ¿de qué carajos te estás riendo?_

– _¿No es obvio?_ –Le cuestionó, Videl no dijo nada–_me río de ti Videl, me resulta gracioso ver cómo luchas por ocultarlo._

– _¿Ocultarlo, no entiendo a qué te refieres?_

– _¡Niégalo todo lo que quieras!_–le susurró deseando que Gohan no las escuchara–_pero desde kilómetros de distancia lo noto, tú y…_

– _¿Existe alguna forma de evitar esto?_ –Gohan sonrojado, le indagó interrumpiéndola–_tal vez algún castigo o algo…_

– _No, lo siento Gohan, las reglas son las reglas_–astuta, Ireza fue caminando con sigilo colocándose a espaldas de Videl sujetándola de los hombros–_ ¡vamos, qué esperan, sólo es un beso!_ –posicionándose en una ubicación privilegiada, empujó a la pelinegra haciéndola chocar contra el pecho masculino de Gohan.

Subiendo con lentitud, sus globos oculares se conectaron con los de Gohan, quien la veía con cierta concentración y miedo. Qué alto es, pensó ella al tenerlo a centímetros de su ser. Por su parte, al primogénito de Milk le era imposible apartar su atención de aquel par de perlas azuladas que adornaban el blanco y terso rostro de Videl.

Desconociendo la razón, la boca de Gohan se humedeció repentinamente. Titubeantes al principio, osadas al continuar. Sus manos fueron ascendiendo hasta posarse en sus brazos, provocando que la piel de Videl se erizara al sentir el contacto entre ambos. De igual manera, Gohan sintió un cosquilleo en su cuerpo con el mero hecho de tocarla.

Ireza contuvo sus ganas de gritar, jamás imaginó que sería Gohan quien tomara la iniciativa, la rubia les miraba embobada empujándolos mentalmente al sonreír como una niña. Y a pesar de eso, Ireza se asombraba más al percatarse que Videl no mostraba tener pretensiones de detenerlo. Por el contrario, ella aún se mantenía inmóvil sin dejar de mirarlo.

Escuchando el eco de sus propios latidos, Gohan se reconocía a sí mismo una verdad que constantemente pretendía ignorar a causa de su timidez y torpeza: ella era hermosa, más que bella, ella era lo más precioso que había visto en su vida. Y embrujado por esa poderosa declaración, la tomó de su faz admirándola milímetro a milímetro.

Qué dulces que son sus facciones: mejillas suaves, ojos bellísimos y esa nariz diminuta. Videl, bajo su intenso escrutinio, tragó saliva buscando algún método para retirarse de allí apresuradamente. No obstante, cualquier especulación o idea que su mente racional pudiera concebir, se vio cortada de raíz al percibir una cálida humedad propagándose por sus labios.

– _¡Santo Kamisama!_ –Ireza boquiabierta, hubiera matado por poseer una cámara fotográfica.

– _¡Bah!_ –sorprendida y malhumorada, Ángela giró para no verlos.

– _¡Grrrr!_ –Shapner sólo atinó a gruñir.

Pasmado, Gohan ensanchó sus retinas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Colapsando en un profundo arrepentimiento intentó separarse de ella, sin embargo, Videl inusitadamente lo abrazó aprisionándolo e impidiéndole marcharse. Pese a ser un beso torpe, timorato, inexperto e inseguro éste no se detuvo, y olvidándose del mundo, Gohan cerró sus párpados de inmediato.

Adiós al sentido de la vista.

Adiós al sentido del olfato.

Adiós al sentido del oído.

Ese momento le pertenecía al tacto y al gusto, a ellos, y a nada más.

Vino un segundo, un tercero, un cuarto, un quinto y un millón. Degustando mutuamente de su sabor, él buscaba más en ella y ella en él. Por más que se lo propusieran no podían apartarse, una fuerza magnética les impedía distanciarse. Una descarga de energía lo recorrió de arriba a abajo, inmortalizando ese instante en su memoria para toda la eternidad.

– _¡Oye tú, nerd!_ –Shapner molesto, protestó airadamente– _¡era sólo un beso, no un centenar!_

Rompiendo su tibia unión, Shapner se les acercó sobresaltándolos con su sonora queja. Alejándose, los dos pelinegros volvieron a mirarse notando sus pómulos sonrojados y sus respiraciones agitadas. Gohan apeteciendo decirle algo perdió el habla, Videl también batallaba por formular la más escueta de las frases, pero Ireza se le adelantó con una afirmación jocosa:

– _¡Te digo lo mismo, Videl!_ –Ireza, entre asombrada y divertida, le comentó sonriente.

Avergonzada, Videl buscó su mochila antes de salir corriendo de allí sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Mientras corría, se insultaba soezmente por huir como una cobarde, escapar de no era parte de su naturaleza, siendo una mujer con agallas eludir una tontería como esa le resultaba de lo más humillante. Y el culpable de tal deshonra tenía nombre y apellido: Son Gohan.

El cual, al atestiguar su huida, recuperó demasiado tarde su elocuencia. Y ahí, callado y pensativo, el pobre chico jamás sospecharía que el precio de haberla tenido tan cerca, sería nunca más volver a experimentar la abrumadora y palpitante sensación de rodearla con sus brazos al besarla. Y agrandando su desdicha, días después, su abrupta partida le destrozaría el alma entera.

– Videl, yo, quisiera…

Tumbado en la cama de ella, Gohan observaba el techo deseando poder verla en el más allá. Él siempre la añorará, siempre la recordará y siempre la amará. Porque él la conoció de una forma en que ninguna otra persona podrá conocerla, dejándolo marcado de aquí en adelante por el resto de su existencia sin borrarse en absoluto de sus pensamientos.

Y al pensar en ella, aquellos besos que compartieron volvieron a arder en sus labios.

**Fin Capítulo Dieciocho**

Hola, lamento no haber subido este capítulo antes pero por cuestiones navideñas no pude. Y ahora lo subo como un pequeño regalo de mi parte, les deseo una muy feliz navidad a todos. Antes de retirarme, le doy mi gratitud a Pascualita Son, SaritaSan, Maytelu, VidelxGohan, Nicki Castillo y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el episodio pasado.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	19. Capítulo 19

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 19**

Agotado, resistiéndose a los deseos de dormir, Gohan batalló por mantener su atención en la monótona voz de su profesor. Aunque, su aburrida clase únicamente empeoraba su falta de interés provocando que se olvidara de él. Miró sus alrededores, los demás adolescentes allí se esmeraban por no caer rendidos ante el aburrimiento que de a poco los iba consumiendo.

Volteándose observó a Ireza, la rubia alegre y sonriente que conoció en su primer día se esfumó hacía semanas. Su ya pálida piel se tornaba más blancuzca, a Gohan no le fue difícil suponer el motivo de su decaída apariencia. Su rostro desprovisto de maquillaje no concordaba con su viejo yo, apagada y apática daba la impresión de huir de algo o de alguien.

Shapner, por su parte, masticaba su lápiz al escuchar con sumo cuidado cada instrucción dictada por el pedagogo metros más adelante. Desde que Videl murió, aquel chico arrogante, casanova y bromista cambió su actitud radicalmente. Cumplía con sus deberes, sus calificaciones empezaron a subir, en fin, era otro Shapner. Para él, estudiar arduamente le ayudaba a olvidarse de Videl.

Gohan no pudo saberlo con exactitud, pero ambos escapaban de ellos mismos: los cosméticos le recordaban a Ireza las miles de veces que intentó llevar a Videl a un salón de belleza. Actuar como un haragán y brabucón, sólo le hacían evocar a Shapner las incontables oportunidades en las cuales Videl lo confrontó. Al ser ellos la revivían; al ser otros, la expulsaban de sus mentes.

Olvidar aliviaba el dolor.

Olvidarla calmaba el sufrimiento.

No obstante, en el fondo lo sabían, aquello era pura falsedad.

Con duda, muy despacio, sus ojos se desviaron al asiento vacío entre Ireza y Shapner. Tal como le sucedió al visitar su habitación ayer por la noche, su espectro se dibujó actuando como solía hacerlo. En su cara se marcaba la seriedad que la caracterizaba, girando sus retinas hacia él, ella lo ojeó con recelo. Gohan sonrió, echaba mucho de menos esas duras miradas que ella le daba.

Agotado, parpadeó. Para su desconsuelo, cuando se enfocó de nuevo en su silla, ella ya se había evaporado. Melancólico regresó su contemplación al frente, luchó por concentrarse en sus lecciones, trató de tragarse las instrucciones que su institutor impartía pero fue inútil, sinceramente se sentía demasiado cansado para lograrlo, y sin remedio, se rindió.

Su entorno se distorsionaba, las palabras escritas en el pizarrón por su maestro se volvían irreconocibles con el trascurrir de los segundos. Bajó la vista a su libro de texto, de igual modo, las letras y números allí escritos perdían forma e importancia. Sacudió su cabeza, pestañeó una docena de veces pero nada de eso funcionó. Bostezando, lentamente se reclinó en su pupitre.

Las voces de sus compañeros de salón se fueron perdiendo, siendo reemplazadas por los murmullos y sonidos de esa maloliente taberna. Trazándose línea por línea, la silueta de un enorme y corpulento hombre se delineó delante de él cortándole el paso. Sin que aún haya abierto la boca, su asqueroso aliento a cigarrillo se estrelló contra Gohan en el acto.

– _¿Algún problema, Yamu?_

– _Sí, Spopovich_–le respondió a su hermano– _¡este mocoso cree que puede venir a nuestro bar a beber gratis!_

Spopovich lo tomó por uno de sus hombros apretándolo, Gohan silenciosamente lo encaró buscando alguna forma pacífica de salir de allí sin revelar públicamente sus poderes. Entretanto, los ebrios que le rodeaban se reían entre ellos imaginando la golpiza que ese desdichado muchacho recibiría en cuestión de unos cuantos minutos.

– _Por favor, déjame irme_–ingenuamente, le rogó.

– _No sé qué demonios tienes en la cabeza, pero de aquí no te irás sin pagar primero_–tosco y sin rodeos, Spopovich le advirtió.

La ansiedad empezaba a devorarlo más y más, el ki de Hibiki se perdía en la lejanía y él aún continuaba varado en el mismo sitio. Y no sólo eso, con su marchar también se alejaban las respuestas a las miles de preguntas que explotaban en su mente una y otra vez. Y en ese instante, revivió el momento cuando levantó aquella sábana blanca encontrándose con el cadáver de Videl.

– _Aunque quisiera hacerlo, no tengo dinero_–tratando de mantenerse cuerdo, se excusó exhibiendo sus bolsillos en bancarrota.

– _¡Spopovich!_ –Yamu le gritó en la distancia–_dale una lección a este granuja, que aprenda no burlarse de nosotros._

– _¡Sí, Yamu!_ –Spopovich crujió sus nudillos–_y tú, tengas dinero o no, vas a pagarnos…_

– _¿Debe haber alguna forma de arreglar esto tranquilamente?_ –conteniéndose, tragándose sus ganas de simplemente explotar, le cuestionó.

– _Sabes, quizá sí la haya_–fanfarroneando, Spopovich le confirmó–_pero, no creo que tengas la fuerza, eres un renacuajo._

– _¿A qué te refieres?_

– _¡Spopovich!_ –Yamu alzó la voz–_no es el momento para que te pongas a jugar._

– _Cálmate Yamu, tengo las cosas bajo control_–le contestó a su enfurecido pariente, luego se dirigió nuevamente a Gohan–_ven, siguiente, nos divertiremos…o al menos, yo lo haré. _

Pese a no saber qué planeaba, Gohan le siguió mientras intentaba por todos los medios hacer algo que le ha sido imposible desde hacía días: olvidarla a ella, si bien fuere por una fracción de segundo. Y esforzándose al máximo en conseguirlo, vislumbró como Spopovich tomaba asiento en una mesa haciéndole un ademán para que lo imitase.

– _¿Qué piensas hacer?_ –le cuestionó Gohan al sentarse.

– _¿No es obvio?_ –Respondió el matón–_vamos a jugar vencidas…_

– _¿Vencidas?_

– _Eso dije, ven empecemos_–con violencia colocó su brazo derecho en la superficie de la mesilla, entretanto abría y cerraba repetidamente sus dedos–_ ¿qué demonios esperas?... ¡sujeta mi mano!_

Repentinamente un recuerdo lo golpeó en la cara: una vez, muchos años antes, durante una fiesta en Kame House, Gohan vio como Krilin y Yamcha jugaban precisamente lo que Spopovich pretendía. Luego de una reñida disputa, Yamcha logró derrotar a Krilin quien recibió un gruñido de decepción por parte de su esposa. Divertidamente, ella lo vengó al pedirle la revancha a Yamcha.

– _¡Vamos idiota, comencemos!_

– _Sí._

Imitándolo, Gohan entrelazó su mano con la de Spopovich. La diferencia entre los dos era más que notoria, era abismal. Musculoso, gigantesco, intimidante y malhumorado…Spopovich tenía las de ganar. Gohan, en contraste, se veía delgado, pequeño, dócil y débil. Y precisamente, tales discrepancias, produjeron que tal contienda acaparara las miradas de los alcohólicos allí reunidos.

– _No es por presumir, pero soy el campeón de esta taberna, nunca he perdido un desafío_–confiado, Spopovich le afirmó–_ ¿listo, chico?_

– _¡Cuándo quieras!_

– _¡A la cuenta de tres: uno…dos…tres!_

Sin demoras, Spopovich aplicó una gran cantidad de fuerza doblando la extremidad de Gohan, llevándola a casi quedar completamente horizontal. Los ebrios que los rodeaban se reían al sentir lástima de ese pobre jovencito, según ellos, debería rogarle al cielo por un milagro para que no se le partiera algún hueso en mil pedazos.

No obstante, Spopovich pronto descubrió que no podía sobrepasar ese punto. Lo tenía a milímetros de ganarle, pero por más empeño que pusiera no conseguía vencerlo. Apretando los dientes, usó al máximo su poderío físico sin alcanzar su objetivo. Las venas de sus músculos se inflaban, el sudor goteaba por sus facciones, incluso su saliva se volvía espuma al salir de su boca.

– _¿Pero qué demonios…?_

– _¡Creo que bebí demasiado!_

Ante el asombro de los allí congregados, Gohan fue gradualmente inclinando la balanza a su favor. Era como si diez, no, veinte hombres empujaran su brazo sin poder evitarlo. Spopovich, rabioso y pasmado, luchaba por contrarrestar la potencia que ese sujeto le disparaba. Centímetro a centímetro, Gohan se iba acercando a la victoria.

– _¡Grrr, maldito!_ –gruñó Spopovich.

Hallándose a una pulgada de ganar, Gohan lo remató chocando contundentemente su mano en la mesa, la cual, no poseyó la resistencia necesaria para sobrevivir al impacto al que fue sometida. La madera se volvió astillas, y Spopovich besó el suelo al retorcerse de dolor. Un electrizante calambre se apoderó de su cuerpo, jamás había experimentado una derrota y una dolencia así.

Yamu y los restantes individuos en la cantina no daban crédito a lo que veían, sencillamente aquello era inverosímil, irreal, increíble. Un silencio inquietante se produjo al ver como Gohan se marchaba, ahora nadie se atrevía a bloquearle el camino. Abandonando el bar, Gohan dejó detrás de sí una monumental estela de murmullos y exclamaciones de incredulidad.

– _¡Maldita sea, lo perdí!_ –Mirando de derecha a izquierda, Gohan buscaba desesperado a Hibiki–_ ¡un segundo, ese es su ki, sí, es él!_

Empleando su reloj intercambió lugares con el pintoresco superhéroe, y sin más preámbulos, despegó al seguir la presencia de energía que emanaba de Hibiki. Al volar, una serie de imágenes se fueron proyectando en su cabeza robándole la cordura a medida que se acercaba a él. Su timidez, su torpeza y su ingenuidad se esfumaron, tales emociones eran irrelevantes.

Absorto, la vio: la recordó al conocerla en aquel robo al banco de Ciudad Satán, al presentarse formalmente en la escuela en su primera mañana allí, al salvarla de morir al caer de un barranco, al ser perseguido por ella al querer desenmascararlo, y también, contempló una escena donde él no estaba: miró como Hibiki la asfixiaba al atar una cuerda en su cuello, y esa visión, lo enloqueció.

Habiendo combatido a tantos seres malignos y dotados de crueldad, Gohan nunca pensó que algún día sentiría tanto odio por un ordinario ser humano. Aterrizando en las afueras de lo que parecía un complejo de modestos apartamentos, el Gran Saiyaman se paró frente a la puerta de la que inequívocamente era su casa.

Apretó los puños, y respirando pesadamente, se preparó para entrar ahí y confrontarlo. Lo pulverizaría, le haría experimentar un sufrimiento tan grande que le suplicaría la muerte. Quería venganza, quería verlo agonizar, quería triturarlo, quería asesinarlo. Y al considerar esa posibilidad, un destello de humanidad titiló en él.

¿Qué pensaría su padre si supiera sus intenciones?

¿Qué le diría su apreciado maestro al mirarlo actuar como un villano?

¿Qué sentiría su hermano al ver a su ídolo comportarse peor que un demente?

Y aún más doloroso para él:

¿Qué opinaría Videl al verlo asesinar en su nombre a un hombre común?

Impotente, descorazonado y abatido retrocedió pausadamente. Ella, no merecía que su legado se manchara por su furia y ceguera, eso iría en contra de todo lo que Videl siempre defendió. Su sangre hervía, su conciencia se enfriaba. Angustiado, abrumado por ideas contradictorias, emprendió el vuelo encumbrándose a lo más alto del oscuro firmamento.

– ¡Despierte, joven Gohan!... ¡despierte, despierte!

Sobresaltándolo, la voz de su maestro lo sacó de sus sueños devolviéndolo al presente y al mundo real. Al mirar delante de él, se topó con el antipático rostro de su profesor y con las risas ahogadas de sus compañeros de salón. Apenado, Gohan sólo atinó a permanecer callado y a bajar sus ojos a sus pies.

– ¿Acaso mi clase le parece aburrida, joven Gohan?

– No, discúlpeme, señor Toriyama.

– Como veo que los estoy aburriendo, los haré despertar a todos–el catedrático de geografía le habló a sus alumnos–cierren sus libros y cuadernos, tomen una hoja en blanco y un bolígrafo, vamos a tener un divertido examen sorpresa.

Un bufido se generalizó en el ambiente, y numerosas miradas asesinas se enfocaron en el desafortunado semisaiyajin. Una hora más tarde, Gohan, desde la azotea de la escuela, observó en toda su extensión el paisaje urbano de Ciudad Satán. A la distancia vio a varias patrullas de la policía avanzar a una vertiginosa velocidad, y transformándose en el Gran Saiyaman, las siguió.

Esta vez el héroe ya no sabía quién era su enemigo o su aliado, y sintiéndose como Videl se sentía, se sumergió en la soledad. Videl tenía razón, para servir a la justicia, hay que hacerlo solo.

**Fin Capítulo Diecinueve**

Hola, a diferencia del capítulo anterior que me tardé un poco en subirlo con este me adelanté ligeramente. Este será el último capítulo de la historia…pero del año, ajá, los engañé. Muchas gracias por haber aceptado este fic raro y bizarro, como es mi estilo. Les deseo un feliz fin de año y un 2015 lleno de bendiciones, nos volveremos a ver en enero, ténganlo por seguro.

Antes de irme, les doy las gracias a Pascualita Son, VidelxGohan, Son Cindy, SaritaSan, Maytelu, Getsukei y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el episodio anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	20. Capítulo 20

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 20**

– _Te levantaste temprano hoy, Videl._

– _Hola papá._

– _Me alegra verte entrenando, recuerda que algún día tu tendrás que…_

– _¡Sí papá, ya sé, ya sé!_ –Ella se volteó a verlo–_ ¡yo tendré que heredar tu título de campeón!_

– _¡Exactamente!_ –Vociferó–_nuestra familia debe crear un legado de campeones._

– _Si tú lo dices._

Mr. Satán tomó asiento en un diván cercano mientras leía el diario, el intenso golpeteo de las patadas de Videl contra aquel saco de boxeo hacía eco en las paredes. Dando un vistazo la observó, Videl solía entrenar con mucha intensidad pero esta mañana tal ahínco era el triple de lo normal. Su niña…no, ya no era una niña, con cada día se volvía más y más una mujer.

Suspirando evocó a su fallecida esposa, Videl era idéntica a ella en todo: en su aspecto físico pero sobre todo en su carácter. Y siendo dos gotas de agua, Mr. Satán conocía a la perfección esa mirada de acero que adornaba las jemas azules en su rostro. Sin poder apartar sus ojos de ella aclaró su garganta, procediendo inmediatamente a hacer una pregunta cuya respuesta era obvia:

– _¿Es por él, verdad?_ –Cuestionó sin rodeos–_estás de mal humor por él, cómo se llamaba…ahh sí, el Gran Saiyaman._

– _Sí._

– _¿Por qué te agobias tanto por ese payaso?_ –Indagó por segunda ocasión–_ya te lo he dicho, es un farsante, sólo utiliza trucos para llamar la atención…_

– _Papá…_

– _Ya sé lo que me dirás: no son trucos, yo lo he visto de cerca, sus poderes son reales_–trató de imitar su voz al reiterar sus recurrentes alegatos.

– _Pues sí, por eso es que quiero saber quién es y también para…_

– _¿Para?_

– _Para que me enseñe a volar._

– _¡Por todos los cielos, hija!_ –Exclamó–_ ¡escucha lo que estás diciendo, cómo crees que ese tipo te va a enseñar a hacer algo así, es un charlatán!_

– _No papá, te lo puedo asegurar_–objetó–_aún no sé cómo explicarlo, pero sé que no hay trucos o engaños en lo que hace, y tengo la corazonada, que yo soy capaz de lograr lo mismo que él, por eso quiero atraparlo y exigirle que me muestre cuál es su secreto._

– _¡Videl, mi pobre Videl!_ –Mr. Satán negó con la cabeza–_ ¡en qué momento mi bella hija se dejó embaucar por ese farsante!_

– _¡No es un farsante!_ –Protestó expulsando una pizca de su temperamento–_ ¡es un idiota, se viste como un ridículo, es un entrometido, pero un farsante no es…eso lo sé muy bien!_

– _Videl, no te pongas así, ese payaso está enfermándote la mente._

– _Es que…es que…es que desenmascarándolo, será la única manera en la que podré desahogarme._

– _¿Desahogarte?_

– _Sí_–a Videl no le gustaba confesar sus sentires más profundos, pero en ese instante poco le importó hacerlo–_él me hace sentir como si fuera una novata, como una inexperta que apenas está empezando a pelear, sus movimientos, su postura, su forma de atacar y defender, él, él, él es un experto…¡y lo detesto por eso!_

Mr. Satán volvió a llenar la copa que minutos antes bebió, para su desdicha, el whisky en lugar de reconfortarlo, sólo le traía más recuerdos de su hija fallecida. Habiendo llorado sin parar por semanas, sus ojos ya no tenían más lágrimas que derramar. Sus sentimientos eran indescifrables para él: un día se culpaba, otro negaba lo ocurrido, al siguiente acusaba al primero que recordara.

Y hoy le correspondía a la negación dominarlo, hoy buscaba desesperado alguna forma para engañarse a sí mismo, hoy quería fingir que Videl estaba viva en su recámara.

– No, no puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo creerlo–se dijo en la soledad de su oficina, la cual, se transformaba de a poco en su refugio para huir de la realidad–ella jamás se suicidaría, no es posible, no es posible, tiene que haber otra explicación, hay algo que, hay algo que…

No calza.

Había algo que no calzaba.

Y por más que pensaba, sólo daba vueltas y más vueltas sin llegar a ninguna parte.

Su primogénita, no era el tipo de persona que ni siquiera consideraría remotamente suicidarse, tal noción era estúpida y ridícula, pero principalmente, imposible. Aunque tal razonamiento qué implicaba: ¿acaso empezaba a considerar la posibilidad de un homicidio, y si fuera así, por qué la policía declararía como oficial el suicidio como la causa de muerte?

– Me estoy volviendo loco, o quizás, ya lo estoy.

Sujetó el vaso lleno de licor, lo llevó a su boca y lentamente lo fue inclinando. No obstante, al preparar su lengua para recibir ese ardiente líquido, se congeló. Por qué, por qué sentía esa extraña punzada en su pecho, y por qué iba gradualmente dándole más crédito. Tal vez, era tiempo de dejarse llevar por sus presentimientos, debía encontrar la pieza que no embonaba.

Poniendo sonoramente el cáliz en su escritorio, caminó apresurado al dormitorio de Videl como si el diablo lo persiguiera. Buscó las llaves en sus bolsillos, y al sostenerla abrió la cerradura ingresando de golpe en el aposento que le perteneció a su hija. Y al poner un pie adentro, no imaginó que formaría una inaudita alianza con aquel que fuere el rival de su Videl.

– ¿Cómo diablos entraste aquí? –deteniéndose en seco, el campeón mundial se sobrecogió al hallar a un visitante inesperado en dicho lugar.

– Por la ventana, entré por la ventana–el Gran Saiyaman le respondió con honestidad al verlo entrar.

– ¿Qué demonios haces en el dormitorio de mi hija? –Le gritó enfurecido– ¡será mejor que me respondas o llamaré a la policía!

– Yo que usted no haría eso, Mr. Satán.

– ¿Me estás amenazando, imbécil?

– No, se lo digo porque lo policía no es fiar–con seriedad le afirmó–todavía no soy capaz de probarlo, pero hay algo podrido en la policía, lo sé, lo sé.

– Aún no respondes a mi pregunta–señaló– ¿qué haces aquí?

– Recordándola, vine a recordarla.

– ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí, cómo te atreves a hablar así de mi hija?

– No me malinterprete Mr. Satán, yo la extraño igual que usted, su ausencia me desgarra el corazón–sin medir sus palabras, se dejó llevar por su sentir–discúlpeme por entrar en su casa sin su permiso, sé que está mal, pero necesitaba venir y sentirla por un momento.

– ¿Por qué dices que la policía no es de fiar? –evocando sus anteriores conjeturas, deseó debatir el tema con el superhéroe.

– Dígame–se le acercó– ¿no le parece extraño que la policía no investigara a profundidad la muerte de Videl, no le parece sospechoso el modo tan apresurado en que la declararon muerta por suicidio?

– Bueno, yo…

– Sea honesto conmigo, Mr. Satán–se paró frente a él encarándolo–dígame, dígame si usted realmente cree que ella se suicidó.

– No, no lo creo–frunciendo el ceño, le contestó–Videl nunca se quitaría la vida, mi Videl no haría tal estupidez.

– Me alegra oírlo–confesó–ya somos dos en toda Ciudad Satán los que no creemos esa patraña.

– ¿Pero entonces cómo…?

– ¿Cómo murió? –lo interrumpió–eso Mr. Satán, eso es lo que debemos averiguar.

– ¿Tú sabes algo verdad? –Le cuestionó apretando uno de sus hombros–no me mientas, dime lo que sabes.

– Quizás lo mejor sería no decírselo, aún no puedo asegurarlo completamente, no quiero darle falsas esperanzas…

– ¡No! –Gritó hambriento de respuestas– ¡te exijo que me digas lo que sabes!

– Sospecho de un hombre, su nombre es Hibiki, por lo que escuché de sus propios labios hizo un trabajo especial hace unas semanas, y pienso que ese trabajo especial fue…

– ¿Matarla? –se le adelantó.

– Sí.

– ¿Pero cómo? –Indagó–la policía dijo que…

– ¡Al carajo con lo que diga la policía! –Vociferó–ya se lo dije, no podemos fiarnos de ella.

– ¿Podemos?

– Sí Mr. Satán–ahora Gohan lo sujetó a él–si queremos la verdad, tendremos que buscarla juntos.

– ¿Juntos, por qué tendría que confiar en ti?

– Porque yo…la amo, y deseo justicia para ella.

Mr. Satán endureció sus facciones, la rápida e inusitada revelación que le brindó el héroe con capa rojiza lo hizo sentirse extraño. El campeón finalmente experimentaba algo que todo padre de una mujer debe afrontar en algún momento de su existencia: que apareciera un pretendiente, un enamorado de su hija.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– Yo…yo…yo la amo, señor, me enamoré de ella.

– Escúchame payaso de circo, no estoy de humor para bromas, así que será mejor que dejes de decir estupideces.

– No estoy bromeando, lo digo con sinceridad…tardé mucho tiempo en armarme de valor para aceptarlo.

– ¡Cierra la boca, no voy a permitirte que hables así de mi hija!

– Perdóneme, pero es lo que siento.

– Te lo advierto, si vuelves a decir eso te haré puré, sí realmente quieres mi atención piensa con cuidado lo que vas a decirme–amenazándolo con un puño, le aseveró con dureza– ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo averiguar si ese tal Hibiki, en verdad tiene algo que ver con la muerte de Videl?

– Tengo un plan, pero, no estoy seguro sí funcionará.

– Dilo.

– He notado que frecuenta a un casino en el distrito Akuma, pensaba entrar allí, fingir que sólo voy a jugar, y cuando se presente la oportunidad, intentaré descubrir cualquier cosa que nos sea de utilidad.

– ¿Por qué te complicas tanto? –Le debatió–por lo que he escuchado, eres alguien fuerte, claro, no tanto como yo, simplemente entras y le exiges que hable.

– No puedo, no puedo–se negó rotundamente.

– ¿Por qué?

– Sí hago eso, perdería el control, y no quiero cometer un error que me perseguirá toda la vida, sé que estoy complicando las cosas, pero debo ir despacio…muy despacio.

– ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

– Con dinero, yo no tengo mucho, mis ahorros apenas si tienen algunos centavos y necesito dinero para ir al casino y jugar.

– No me parece un buen plan, con esa ropa que traes puesta no pasarás inadvertido.

– Por eso no iré como el Gran Saiyaman, iré como yo mismo, así nadie sabrá quién soy.

– Qué irónico, te disfrazas de superhéroe para que nadie sepa quién eres y precisamente usarás tu verdadera identidad para que no sepan que eres el Gran Saiyaman…y pensar en lo mucho que mi Videl batalló por desenmascararte.

– Así es.

– ¿Cuánto necesitarás?

– En realidad, no lo sé, nunca he ido a un casino, así que no sé cuánto llevar.

– Aguarda, no te muevas.

El campeón regresó a su oficina meditabundo, él se negaba a dejarla ir, sencillamente se resistía a la idea de soltar la mano de Videl, no deseaba hacerlo y no lo hará. Detrás de un enorme retrato suyo, su confiable caja fuerte le esperaba guardando una ínfima fracción de toda su riqueza. Y al sostener varios fajos de billetes, él se detuvo mirándose a sí mismo.

¿Cuándo consideró ayudar a tan extravagante personaje?

¿Por qué creía en sus palabras?

Probablemente porque él le ofrecía una ilusión, una ilusión que sin saber cómo calmaba su dolor.

Falsa o no, lo aliviaba, y como si ésta fuera una anestesia se impregnó de ella.

– Ten–regresando a la recámara de Videl, le arrojó un sobre cerrado–son cien mil zenis, no vayas a desperdiciarlos, estaré esperando noticas tuyas, y te lo advierto, si esto es una trampa o lo que sea, te buscaré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.

Gohan asintió tácitamente, y al salir flotando por la ventana, se giró diciéndole una frase que dejó mudo y desconcertado al campeón mundial, tal afirmación se repetiría en su conciencia una y otra vez llevándolo al borde de la locura. Y a pesar de no entender cómo tal milagro sería posible, sus labios la murmurarían esperanzados:

– Yo la haré volver, lo juro, yo la haré volver.

Y sin quitarle su mirada de encima, observó como la silueta del superhéroe se perdía en el horizonte. No sabiendo qué pensar o qué decir, corrió desesperadamente por un trago, en definitiva lo necesitaba.

**Fin Capítulo Veinte**

Hola, primero que nada espero que hayan disfrutado del fin de año, ojalá que el 2015 esté lleno de muy buenos momentos para todos ustedes. Bueno, luego de las fiestas es hora de volver al trabajo, aquí les regalo un nuevo capítulo. Ya estamos adentrándonos en la fase final de la historia, Gohan ya ha sufrido demasiado y creo que es justo que se desahogue, confío en hacerlo de la manera correcta sin salirme de su personaje.

Antes de retirarme, les doy las gracias a VidelxGohan, Son-Cindy, Getsukei y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el episodio pasado.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	21. Capítulo 21

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 21**

Caminaba con torpeza por la banqueta, los ojos le dolían al no haber dormido bien. Ayer por la noche, luego de aquella extraña pesadilla, no fue capaz de dormir con tranquilidad. Constantemente se despertaba al sentir que estaba siendo vigilado, y agraviándolo más, la jaqueca que experimentaba por haberse pasado de copas le taladraba la cabeza.

Malhumorado y agotado, continuaba avanzando deseoso de cobrar su paga. Llegando a un paso peatonal, Hibiki se detuvo esperando que la luz del semáforo pasara de rojo a verde. El tráfico de Ciudad Satán solía ser muy congestionando, produciendo enormes embotellamientos que llenaban de automóviles las carreteras de esa creciente metrópoli.

Reclinándose en un poste de alumbrado público, Hibiki cerró sus párpados tratando de descansar la vista, entretanto, esperando el cambio de luces. Frotándose el puente de la nariz, juró sentirse de nuevo en aquel sótano, siendo observado por un millón de sujetos que le hacían preguntarse si hubiera sido mejor quedarse enjaulado en su celda.

– _¿Por qué me han traído aquí?_

Mirando con más calma sus alrededores, Hibiki reconoció a muchos pandilleros y mafiosos de Ciudad Satán. Pasmado, no creía que él estuviera allí codeándose con tales individuos. Los vio usando lujosos trajes, portando miles de anillos de oro en sus dedos, fumando habanos que valían más que su propia vida. Esa, esa era la suerte que Hibiki apetecía, él quería ser un famoso gánster.

– _Eso ya lo sabes…_

– _¿En verdad esperan que crea que yo voy a matar a Videl?_ –Les cuestionó con una mezcla de ironía y seriedad–_ ¡tienen que estar bromeando!_

– _No es ninguna broma, en verdad lo harás…_

– _¿Pero cómo…cómo?_ –Cuestionó Hibiki–_cada vez que me he enfrentado a ella pierdo, nada funciona en su contra, la maldita mocosa sabe pelear…no hay forma alguna con la cual vencerla._

– _Yo me pregunto lo mismo_–Rock, líder de la pandilla Red Shark, les comentó–_hemos intentado todo, todo para quitarnos de encima a esa alimaña entrometida, pero sólo conseguimos fracasos, esa desgraciada es inmortal._

– _Te equivocas, todos los que piensan eso están equivocados…_

– _¡Tanta intriga me tiene harto, explica tu plan de una buena vez!_ –Van Zant, un acaudalado magnate que secretamente financia a la mafia de Ciudad Satán, alzó la voz fastidiado–_sino explicas lo que tramas le pondré precio a tu cabeza, así que habla…_

– _Paciencia caballeros, paciencia…no pierdan la calma_–les apaciguó–_ ¿saben por qué todos sus intentos han fallado?_

Nadie respondió.

– _Simple_–continuó–_han fallado porque la atacan de frente, es decir, directamente._

– _¿Estás sugiriendo atacarla desde otro ángulo?_

– _¡Bingo!_

– _¿Cómo?_ –Van Zant volvió a cuestionar.

– _Como ya les dije, ella tiene una enorme curiosidad y pensé que podríamos utilizarla en su contra…_

– _¿Y en dónde encajo yo?_ –Hibiki se sumó a las interrogantes.

– _Eres un pobre diablo, un patético criminal que siempre falla al fraguar sus fechorías, pero, si repentinamente te convirtieras en un importantísimo mafioso, tal cosa levantaría muchísimas sospechas y Videl no resistiría la tentación de investigar qué sucede. _

– _¿Hablas de tenderle una trampa?_ –Rock le indagó.

– _Precisamente, su curiosidad la guiará hacia nosotros sin darse cuenta y para cuando lo note, ya será demasiado tarde para reaccionar…_

El estridente claxon de un camión lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pestañeando rápidamente se dio una bofetada en el rostro deseando despertarse. Viendo que la luz verdosa le concedía atravesar la calle, se apresuró a cruzar continuando con su trayecto. Pronto, la cantidad de transeúntes fue disminuyendo a medida que se adentraba en el distrito Akuma.

Nadie se atrevía a ir allí, no sin saber que al hacerlo probablemente perderían sus posesiones al ser víctimas de un robo. Sin embargo, al ser parte de la escoria criminal, Hibiki no se preocupaba por perder sus pertenencias, sino, su vida. Habiéndose metido en muchos líos en el pasado, confiaba que el dinero que se le prometió resolvería sus deudas definitivamente.

Simultáneamente, unas cuantas cuadras más atrás. Varias patrullas de la policía, protagonizaban una escena que se volvía repetitiva día a día. Perseguían a un trío de motociclistas que huían después de asaltar una joyería, los cuales, gracias a sus corceles motorizados, zigzagueaban eludiendo los restantes vehículos en la autopista.

Metros más arriba, la capa roja del Gran Saiyaman ondeaba al volar velozmente al avistar el desarrollo de los eventos. Gohan al mirar los acontecimientos no confiaba ni en los criminales ni en los oficiales, para él, la línea que separaba a los aliados de los enemigos se desvaneció. Se sentía solo, y sin imaginarlo, muy en el fondo, Videl había sentido esa misma sensación.

Aterrizando en medio del movimiento vehicular, el paladín de la justicia tomó por sorpresa a los delincuentes quienes frenaron abruptamente al verle. A diferencia de sus intervenciones anteriores, Gohan no realizó su característica presentación, pese a ser un adolescente, él apenas iba perdiendo la inocencia que rodeaba la idea de vestirse como un héroe de historieta.

– ¡Alto! –vociferó con seriedad.

– ¡Es el Gran Saiyaman!

– ¡A un lado, estúpido! –el líder de los bandoleros aceleró su motocicleta pretendiendo arrollarlo.

Gohan no se movió de su lugar sin importarle lo cerca que el hampón se encontraba, teniéndolo prácticamente encima, el hermano de Goten lo recibió con un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo sin contemplaciones dejándolo noqueado. Atónitos, sus secuaces abrieron fuego contra el Gran Saiyaman que fácilmente atrapó las balas aplastándolas con su mano.

Las sirenas de los coches policiales se escuchaban con más fuerza al aproximarse, mientras tanto, igual de serio, Gohan se les acercó a los maleantes, que al notar su compartimento para nada risible, como era usual, intentaron desesperadamente huir al comprender que no tenían posibilidad alguna de salir airosos en un enfrentamiento con el defensor de la ley.

Materializándose ante uno de ellos, Gohan lo sujetó por su ropa levantándolo de su potro mecánico tumbándolo al piso al darle un leve golpe en la nuca. El tercero y último se reía triunfante al huir veloz creyéndose libre de él, no obstante, su sonrisa se borró al verlo aparecer mágicamente frente a él cortándole el paso y acorralándolo.

Gohan extendió su brazo derecho abriendo completamente sus dedos, y expulsando una pizca de su poder, creó una corriente de viento que impactó de lleno con el truhan haciéndolo perder el conocimiento al morder el polvo. Segundos más tarde, las autoridades policíacas finalmente rodearon a los tres bandidos desmayados, y por supuesto, al enmascarado protector del orden.

– Gracias Gran…

– No me lo agradezcas–Gohan contestó secamente, interrumpiendo a un oficial que se le aproximó–sólo arréstenlos y llévenselos.

Luego del enfrentamiento verbal entre él y Kimura, los demás integrantes del cuerpo policial le veían con recelo y temor. Atrás quedó la época cuando era el blanco de sus burlas, muchos no queriendo experimentar su fuerza sobrehumana le trataban lo más amablemente posible. Aunque tal conducta le resultaba hipócrita a Gohan, que de forma agridulce, les respondía algo tosco.

Comprendiendo que su labor concluyó, el Gran Saiyaman salió disparado en el aire encumbrándose más allá de las azoteas de los rascacielos, y estando a punto de volar hacia las montañas Paoz, un ki, débil pero sobre todo humano, capturó totalmente su atención congelándolo en el acto.

– No puedo dejarlo escapar otra vez…

Acelerando, sobrevoló la ciudad enfocándose en ese ki que avanzaba con lentitud por las calles de la urbe. Aterrizando en un callejón, lo avistó. Tambaleándose, Hibiki se adentró en un sucio y oscuro edificio perdiéndose de la vista de Gohan. Ojeando los carteles que adornaban la fachada de la edificación, el hermano de Goten no se demoró en comprender qué era tal sitio.

– Un casino–susurró.

Estaba más que claro que no podía acercarse aún vestido como el Gran Saiyaman, desactivando su disfraz regresó a ser él mismo mientras empezó a andar en círculos. Dando grandes y pesadas bocanadas se tranquilizó, no volvería a dejarse dominar por la rabia, no, el nombre de Videl no debía ensuciarse por las acciones desmedidas de un salvaje.

Videl merecía justicia, verdadera justicia.

Asomándose por segunda ocasión, Gohan estudió la zona percatándose enseguida de la cuantiosa cantidad de malhechores que entraban y salían de ahí en completa paz. Era como una especie de santuario, un paraíso para criminales, un área donde la ausencia de la policía brillaba enceguecedoramente. Y por tal hecho, Gohan se indagaba el porqué de tal realidad.

– Tengo que dar un vistazo más de cerca…

Presuroso se fue acercando, provocando que el escenario no compaginara con él. El ki de Hibiki se mantenía ahí, definitivamente tendría que entrar para atar cabos sueltos. Pensó en una forma de ingresar sin levantar sospechas, no obstante, no fue capaz de idear ningún plan que le ayudara. Maldiciendo mentalmente se lamentó, Videl hubiera creado miles de planes en un santiamén.

Mirando su reloj comprobó la hora, era tarde, si bien quería quedarse para acabar con sus dudas no se atrevía a abusarse de la confianza de su madre. Ella le permitió investigar, con la condición de que no descuidara sus estudios. Con ella en mente, se retiró volando expedito a su casa. Quizás hoy no haría nada más, pero él le daría una nueva visita a ese casino.

El azar lo condujo hasta allí, tal vez, sería el azar el que terminaría de darle una mano.

**Fin Capítulo Veintiuno**

Hola, qué gusto hablarles de nuevo. Sé que fue un capítulo sin demasiadas emociones, lo sé, lo considero como uno de transición, de esos que ayudan a pasar de un evento a otro. Por si remotamente se lo preguntaban, el personaje de Van Zant no es invento mío. Hagamos memoria, recuerdan al tipo que mató al perro de Majin Boo y Mr. Satán, pues ese era Van Zant.

Les confieso que no sabía cómo se llamaba, pero al recordarlo creí que sería una buena inclusión a la historia, por su personalidad y apariencia. Me resulta curioso nunca haber escuchado su nombre en la serie, sólo lo recordaba como el hombre que mató a ese pobre perrito, pero gracias a la sabionda Dragon Ball Wiki descubrí cuál era su nombre.

Antes de retirarme, les doy las gracias a SaritaSan, Maytelu, Oyuky Chan, VidelxGohan, Son-Cindy, Getsukei y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el episodio pasado.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	22. Capítulo 22

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 22**

El eco de los disparos acaparaba la atención, y sumándosele a éste, cientos de gritos resonaban llenos de terror y asombro. Aquello era una auténtica guerra callejera: una milicia de criminales enfrentándose contra el ejército de un único hombre. Y a pesar de la notoria desventaja numérica, ese solitario paladín de la justicia los iba arrodillando uno por uno.

Mientras sus esbirros batallaban con él casi rayando en el suicidio, Rock, el infame cabecilla de la banda Red Shark, se alejó de la contienda guardando su distancia entretanto realizaba una presurosa llamada telefónica. Impaciente, oyó el eterno timbrar de la conexión hasta que finalmente sus timbrazos fueron contestados:

– ¡El maldito está aquí, está aquí! –Hablando agitado, Rock a duras penas pudo sostener el teléfono contra su oído– ¡está masacrando a mis hombres, se volvió loco…tienes que enviar ayuda!

Del otro lado de la línea, su interlocutor se negó.

– ¡Eres una rata despreciable, todo esto fue idea tuya! –Alzando la mirada paranoicamente, inspeccionó sus alrededores– ¡te lo advierto, si yo caigo, tú caerás conmigo!

Abruptamente, la efímera comunicación se cortó.

– ¡Hola, hola! –Comprendiendo que se quedó solo, el pandillero tiró al suelo su celular– ¡cobarde!

– ¡Jefe, jefe! –Uno de sus secuaces corrió hacia él invadido por el pánico– ¡él…él…él!

– ¡Tranquilízate y habla con calma!

– No hay forma de detenerlo, no sabemos qué hacer…

– ¿Cuándo me rodeé de inútiles? –Tragándose sus propias dudas, Rock se acercó a su automóvil abriendo la cajuela, la cual, relucía repleta de armas y explosivos– ¡yo les mostraré cómo se hacen las cosas: de frente, sin conspiraciones ni ridículos complots!

– Pero…

– Nada de peros, ven, ayúdame con esto.

Sacando una pesada maleta negra del portaequipaje del coche, Rock, armado hasta los dientes, se internó en el escandaloso sótano del casino empuñando su rifle, deseoso de llenar de plomo a ese payaso disfrazado. Caminando más lentamente, notó la espesa nube de pólvora y escombros que saturaba la atmósfera que lo envolvía, pese a su rabia, se esforzó por mantenerse tranquilo.

Avanzando sin visibilidad, Rock tropezó con un objeto en el suelo. Agachándose, endureció sus facciones. Ensangrentado e inerte, uno de sus muchos partidarios yacía tendido en el piso. Girando la cabeza, comprobó que esa escena se repetía incontables veces. Rock lo supo, ese no era el Gran Saiyaman que conocían, éste era completamente diferente al bufón de cursis bailes.

– Acompáñame, mantén los ojos abiertos–le susurró al que era su último secuaz.

– Sí…

Rock no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzó todo, solamente recordaba que Hibiki apareció repentinamente segundos antes de que una vibrante detonación lo enviara a volar, robándole la lucidez por unos minutos. Viendo su organización criminal desmoronada, él maldijo mentalmente al causante de su desgracia, ese miserable embustero, cuánto se arrepentía de haberlo…

– ¡Alto! –Rock le masculló a su escolta–creo que vi algo…

Gradualmente la caótica estela de polvo iba asentándose, dejando al descubierto la deshecha habitación adornada con miles de agujeros de bala y cuerpos sin vida tirados por doquier, generando un espeso mar rojizo que se colaba entre las grietas del pavimento. Sacando a relucir su carácter férreo, Rock apretó el arma que sostenía, ese imbécil pagaría por lo que hizo.

– ¡Ahhhhhh!

Sorprendiéndolo, una sombra golpeó a su acompañante mandándolo a chocar con una de las paredes dejándolo inconsciente. Reaccionando tardíamente, Rock abrió fuego en todas direcciones al gritar como un demente. Disparó y disparó hasta que el cartucho de su fusil se agotó, sabiendo que no contaba con mucho tiempo, reemplazó el cargador con prisa.

– ¿Dónde estás, miserable? –Rock vociferó retándolo– ¡aparece de una vez, gusano infeliz!

Respondiéndole, el silencio le habló.

– ¡Vamos, sal de dónde quieras que estés!... ¿dónde estás ehh, dónde estás?

– Aquí…

Volteándose, Rock se halló cara a cara con él. Lo había escuchado mencionar en muchísimas ocasiones, asimismo, contempló con enfado sus fotografías en los diarios al igual que oía los relatos fantásticos de sus matones al ser vencidos por él. No obstante, tenerlo frente a frente, era muy distinto a solamente escuchar a los demás hablar de él.

– No me pareces la gran cosa–firme, Rock le dijo al encararlo–sólo mírate, pareces un niño de primaria jugando al carnaval, me imagino que tu infancia tuvo que haber sido difícil, únicamente un retrasado mental se vestiría así…

Gohan no replicó.

– ¿Qué te ocurre? –Le cuestionó–acabaste con todos mis hombres y ahora súbitamente te quedas callado, me doy cuenta que eres un chiflado…

Apretando los puños, él adolescente se contuvo.

– Vamos, superhéroe, quítate esa estúpida máscara y dame la cara–lo retó–quiero ver el rostro del malnacido que voy a matar…

Abriendo y cerrando los dedos de sus manos, Gohan se encontró parado en el borde de un profundo abismo, un abismo que irremediablemente lo halaba. Con lentitud se aferró a su casco, harto de esconderse, se prestó a quitárselo.

– Anda, héroe, actúa como tal.

– Te equivocas, esta noche no estoy aquí para salvar a nadie–Gohan, con un rápido tirón dejó al descubierto su semblante, y habiendo hecho eso, le respondió–estoy aquí para cobrar venganza, esta noche no seré ningún héroe, seré un vengador.

– ¡No me asustas, no eres más que un chiquillo prepotente! –Mirando su faz descubierta, Rock no comprendía como alguien de apariencia tan frágil pudiera ser capaz de realizar semejantes hazañas heroicas, y con eso en mente, le expresó al reírse– ¡vamos vengador, cobra venganza…aquí me tienes, qué esperas!

Notando que Gohan no reaccionaba, Rock accionó su instrumento bélico escupiéndole cuantiosos proyectiles que se aplastaban al tocar al hermano de Goten. Dejando caer su yelmo anaranjado al piso, Gohan se le aproximó sujetando el cañón de su carabina aplastándolo e inutilizándolo. Con su armamento principal neutralizado, Rock recurrió frenéticamente a su revólver.

Sin embargo, obtuvo el mismo resultado sin lograr eliminarlo. Tirando su pistola, desenfundó una navaja y al observarlo directamente distinguió el enojo que el desenmascarado héroe transmitía. Estando atento a sus movimientos, Rock se desplazaba alrededor de él dibujando un círculo, confiando que al ponerse a sus espaldas lo atacaría sin que Gohan lograra defenderse.

– ¡Maldito, muérete!

Como era de esperar, tal estrategia resultó un rotundo fracaso. Al intentar apuñalarlo, la cuchilla atravesó la silueta de Gohan como si fuera un fantasma. Materializándose detrás del mafioso, Gohan lo apresó por su muñeca derecha aplicando presión en ella. Rock soltando su daga, emitió un potente grito agónico que evidenció el dolor que sentía al romperse sus huesos.

– ¡Dime qué pasó esa noche! –le ordenó sin liberarlo– ¡dime lo que pasó en ese hotel o te arrancaré el brazo!

– ¡Púdrete!

– ¡Habla…no quiero matarte, habla! –Llegando al punto de casi destrozarle el brazo por completo, Gohan aumentó la compresión a su vez que le retorcía su extremidad– ¡explícame lo que sucedió esa noche en ese hotel, quiero la verdad, cuéntamelo todo!

– Está bien…está bien, tú ganas–cediendo ante el insoportable sufrimiento, Rock se dispuso a responderle–ella…ella…ella creía que era una…una…

– ¿Una qué? –gruñó endemoniado, perfectamente lo habría destrozado, pese a desearlo, era incapaz de hacer tal cosa– ¿ella creía que era una qué…una qué?

– Una…

Interrumpiéndolo, una granada explotó cerca de ambos cubriéndolos de esquirlas. Ileso, Gohan tosió levemente por el humo y las llamas que lo envolvieron. Dirigiendo su mirada a Rock, el saiyajin comprobó que el criminal no corrió con la misma suerte que él, sucumbiendo como el resto de sus secuaces. Pronto, Gohan detectó un ki que encendió todavía más su enfado.

Hibiki, bañado en sangre y malherido, le veía con incredulidad. Tal vez, haberlo atacado con esa bomba, no fue una buena idea.

– Tú–iracundo, Gohan lo señaló–tú vas a decirme lo que sucedió en ese hotel.

Igual de imparable que un ferrocarril descarrilado, Gohan, decidido, caminó hacia él.

**Fin Capítulo Veintidós**

Hola, qué tal. Cuando pensé en esta historia quería explorar el lado negativo de ser un héroe, como el título así lo indica. Gohan a lo largo de la serie se enfrentó a numerosos enemigos no humanos: extraterrestres, androides, demonios, en fin, criaturas de naturaleza malvada pero no humana. Por eso, quise que en este relato, él no combatiera monstruos ultra poderosos.

Pretendía que Gohan padeciera la muerte de alguien querido, que luchara contra la tentación de revivirlo inmediatamente y sobre todo, que los responsables de esa muerte fueran humanos ordinarios. Para nadie es un secreto que Gohan cuando se enfurece la ira lo ciega, veamos por ejemplo a Cell, sin embargo, yo no pretendo que él se convierta en un asesino vengativo.

Deseo mostrarlo teniendo un conflicto consigo mismo, que la furia que lo caracteriza se haga presente pero que él batalle por controlarse, intento llevarlo al límite de su paciencia sin salirme de su personalidad, sé que es extraño imaginarlo diezmando terrícolas comunes, pero ya verán que las cosas no son lo que aparentan, confío en representar a su personaje adecuadamente.

Sé que al leer este capítulo se crean preguntas y dudas, pero ya verán que en los siguientes todo se aclarará, comprenderán cómo se llegó a lo que vieron, así pues, consideren este episodio como una pequeña visión del futuro. Antes de retirarme, les doy mi gratitud a Pau5, Naye 345, Son-Cindy, SaritaSan, Getsukei y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el episodio pasado.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	23. Capítulo 23

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 23**

El sol hacía mucho que se marchó, en lo que parecía ser, un inaudito acto de cobardía. Quizás, el astro rey no deseaba presenciar el derramamiento de sangre que se suscitaría en unas cuantas horas. En contraste, mostrando una valentía sobrenatural, la luna brillaba silenciosa y misteriosa cubriendo la ciudad con su manto plateado como solía hacerlo al ser de noche.

Tal penumbra se esparció por las calles y avenidas con total impunidad, y a diferencia de la luz, las tinieblas daban la impresión de disfrutar de cada segundo que transcurría. Asimismo, la negrura sonrió al verlo descender entre la espesa niebla que arropaba la fachada de los edificios. La oscuridad se regodeaba con su arribo, no por su apariencia exterior, sino, por su yo interno.

– Aquí voy…

Se esforzó por mostrar una actitud normal durante el día, asistió a la preparatoria como siempre lo hace, regresó a casa cumpliendo con sus quehaceres asignados, cenó con su madre y hermano disfrutando de su comida. Habiéndose acostado en su litera, escuchó como su mamá se despedía de Goten antes de retirarse a dormir a su habitación.

Y justo cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Gohan saltó de la cama vistiéndose lo más rápido posible tratando de no ser descubierto. Guardando en sus bolsillos el abundante dinero que Mr. Satán le entregó, se escapó por su ventana volando veloz a Ciudad Satán esperanzado de acabar con la sofocante intriga que lo perseguía desde que vio inerte a Videl debajo esa sábana blanca.

Distinguiendo las luces de la urbe, aceleró. Y al aterrizar en un callejón lo comprendió, suceda lo que suceda, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Resoplando, caminó apresurado a la entrada del casino sin despegar sus ojos del suelo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer una vez que entrara, lo único que le importaba era quitarse ese peso que cargaba en los hombros de una vez.

– ¿Qué edad tienes? –un corpulento matón le cuestionó al frenar su avance.

– Diecisiete–respondió sin mirarlo.

– Lo siento chico, la edad mínima es dieciocho, si quieres jugar te recomiendo que lo hagas en el jardín de niños.

– Estoy seguro que podremos llegar a un acuerdo que nos deje satisfechos a los dos.

– ¿Qué…?

– ¿Qué te parece si yo te doy unos cuantos de estos y me dejas entrar? –le dijo ofreciéndole diez billetes de cien zenis.

– Pasa…–arrebatándole el efectivo, le concedió el ingreso sin pensarlo demasiado.

Dando sus primeros pasos en ese lugar, se vio rodeado de inmediato por la escandalosa y pecaminosa vida nocturna que se desarrollaba allí sin ningún recato. Fuertes risas retumbaban en sus tímpanos, y dejándose guiar por aquellas carcajadas, exploró más ese sitio. Deteniéndose abruptamente, llegó a la zona donde el azar alcanzaba su apogeo.

Tal área era iluminada por miles de bombillas multicolores que resaltaban las mesas de póker, black jack y otros entretenimientos que acaparaban la atención de los jugadores. Los cuales no eran más que decenas de ladrones, mafiosos y empresarios corruptos que se sentían a gusto sabiendo que nadie al servicio de la justicia entraría allí para castigarlos por sus vilezas.

Aquella era una verdad absoluta, o al menos, hasta hoy.

– ¿Estás perdido, cariño? –tomándolo por sorpresa, la voz de una mujer lo hizo desviar su mirada.

– No sé a qué se refiere–replicó apurado Gohan, al ver las reveladoras ropas de la fémina a su lado, Milk de seguro, gritaría horrorizada al ver a su hijo en compañía de tan escasamente vestida dama.

– Pareces un chico lindo–acercándosele, ella se reclinó notando su característica timidez– ¿pero cómo lograste entrar aquí?

– Digamos que fue un milagro…

– ¿Un milagro? –Ella arqueó una ceja, pero su expresión se relajó al no importarle cómo entró en el casino, regresando a sus deberes, le mostró los cigarros que portaba en un azafate que colgaba de su cuello– ¿te gustaría comprar alguno, corazón?

– No, gracias, no fumo–le contestó.

– Cómo gustes, encanto–le sonrió previamente a alejarse con pausa.

– ¡Espera un segundo, espera! –Gohan la llamó.

– ¿Sí?

– Es la primera vez que vengo aquí y…–titubeó al mirar sin querer, el pronunciado escote que la engalanaba–me gustaría jugar y divertirme pero no sé cómo o qué hacer.

– No te preocupes, primor–volvió a aproximársele aferrándose a él por su brazo izquierdo–yo te mostraré, ven conmigo, sígueme.

Tal situación no era nueva para Gohan, Ireza, luciendo su picardía femenina, muchas veces jugó con su torpeza de la misma forma. No obstante, tener de ese modo la compañía de su compañera de clase, era nada comparado con la incomodidad que experimentaba por el accionar de esa chica varios años mayor que él.

"_Si mamá me viera, me mata_"–pensó Gohan sin despegar su vista del piso alfombrado.

– Dime, lindura–aquellos términos, sólo conseguían ruborizarlo más– ¿tienes dinero, verdad?

– Claro.

– Bien, escucha–ambos se detuvieron frente a una pequeña ventanilla, en el extremo opuesto se observaba a un individuo fumando mientras contaba grandes cantidades de dinero–para jugar en cualquier juego no debes usar tu dinero, primero tienes que cambiarlo por fichas, ve con él, luego sólo escoge el juego que más te guste y juega.

– ¿Eso es todo?

– Sí–soltándolo se dispuso a retomar su camino– ¡y no lo olvides, si tienes suerte y ganas, acuérdate de mí!

– Gracias…

– No hay de qué, dulzura.

Viendo a la mujer retirarse, el sonrojo de Gohan desapareció al recordar el porqué de su asistencia a ese casino. Siguiendo sus indicaciones, cambió el dinero en su chaqueta por fichas y sosteniéndolas se aventuró a pasearse entre las varias mesas repletas de apostadores. Teniendo graves problemas para socializar, se sentó solo en una de las muchas máquinas tragamonedas.

– ¿Qué esperas, qué esperas? –Se murmuró al ver como el tiempo pasaba, y él, no aparecía por ninguna parte– ¡esto no puede estar sucediendo, aparece, aparece…él tiene que venir aquí!

Se sentía como un completo estúpido, llevaba casi una hora ahí y la presencia de Hibiki continuaba ausente. Frustrado, introdujo una ficha en la máquina y haló la palanca. Desinteresado, contempló como los rodillos decorados con dibujos giraran veloces al ir desacelerando gradualmente hasta detenerse. Y al hacerlo, el mecanismo del aparato resonó con una melodiosa campanada.

Un sonido, que golpeó su memoria.

El timbre del receso había sonado hacía unos minutos, la cafetería se iba colmando poco a poco y las mesas se llenaban por igual. Las incontables conversaciones se mezclaban entre sí en el ambiente, volviendo difícil no confundirse al tratar de prestarle atención a una en específico. Y viéndose rodeado por ese gentío y sus voces, Gohan silenciosamente ingresó solitario.

Hambriento, hizo fila sosteniendo una charola en las manos ante los cocineros de la escuela. Viéndola cargada de alimentos, tomó asiento en una de las escasas mesillas desocupadas. Gohan miró la bandeja frente a él, si bien aquella comida saciaría el apetito de un humano común, dichos comestibles resultaban insuficientes para tranquilizar el insaciable apetito propio de un saiyajin.

Aún así, el primogénito de Son Goku ya se estaba habituando a esas diminutas cantidades de víveres, sabiendo esperanzado que al volver a casa, su madre le serviría un banquete capaz de alimentar a un ejército completo. Sonriendo a causa de esa visión, se sirvió una cucharada de guisantes combinándola con una pizca de puré de patatas.

Se disponía a comer, cuando la vio.

Sentándose varios metros más adelante, Videl en compañía de Shapner, se acomodaba para almorzar. Con mirarla solamente de espaldas quedó petrificado, convirtiéndose en una estatua incapaz de apartar su vista de ella. Ver a Videl en la distancia sólo le provocó un aluvión de sensaciones, aquel viernes por la tarde era un recuerdo realmente imposible de olvidar.

Durante el sábado y el domingo trató de ser él mismo, haciendo feliz a su mamá terminó completamente con las tareas que sus maestros le asignaron, inclusive, trató de entrenar alegrándose que Goten le interrumpía al mostrarle cuanto animal salvaje encontraba en la maleza. Sin saberlo, el infante le borraba temporalmente las reminiscencias de esa inmortal fiesta.

Pero esa evocación regresaba para azotarlo, al combatirla ésta más fuerte se volvía. Y comprendiendo ese hecho, la aceptó, no la rechazó, la acogió en su ser llenándose de una combinación de vergüenza y otra cosa que no supo nombrar. Gohan se demoraría varias semanas más, para lograr darle un nombre a ese sentimiento que progresivamente iba creciendo en él.

– _¡Gohan!_ –La voz chillona de Ireza lo sobresaltó sin aviso–_ ¿qué haces aquí sentado tan solo?_

– _Bueno yo, pues…_

– _¿Acaso ya no quieres sentarte con nosotros?_ –Fingiendo estar ofendida, le preguntó–_ya eres parte del grupo, ven, vamos a comer juntos antes de que termine el receso._

– _No sé Ireza, ya estoy cómodo aquí y…_

– _Gohan_–colocándose adelante de él lo observó con seriedad, una seriedad que no propia de ella–_desde esta mañana te he notado muy distante, casi ni hablas, y eso que eres un chico muy callado, me preocupas… ¿pasa algo?_

– _No, no, no pasa nada_–riéndose torpemente se frotó la nuca, realizando el típico gesto Son–_sólo estoy ansioso por la siguiente ronda de exámenes, eso es todo…_

– _¿Tú, preocupado por los exámenes?_ –le indagó escéptica–_Gohan, no hace falta que me mientas, aún así eres un pésimo mentiroso…_

– _¿Por qué siempre me dicen eso?_

– _Porque es la verdad, sabelotodo_–ella se carcajeó–_además, aunque yo no saque calificaciones perfectas como tú, sí sé lo que te pasa._

– _¿Qué?_

– _Es tan obvio, estás así por Videl…_

– _¡No sé de qué hablas!_ –sonrojado y dominado por el pánico, intentó fallidamente negar la afirmación de Ireza.

– _Gohan_–tomándolo por sus muñecas, acción que aumentó su rubor, Ireza le sonrió con leve sagacidad y comprensión–_gracias a mis influencias el chisme no se ha difundido, tienes suerte de tenerme como tu amiga, de lo contrario, toda Ciudad Satán sabría que la hija del campeón mundial casi es devorada a besos por un chico…_

– _¡Shhh, baja la voz!_ –apenado, le suplicó.

– _Tranquilízate, sé lo tímido que eres, así que no haría algo que te incomodara_–confesó la blonda–_sin mencionar que Videl me asesinaría si difundiera la noticia… ¿crees que alguna revista de espectáculos me pagaría por darles la exclusiva?_

– _¡Ireza!_

– _Cálmate, cálmate sólo bromeaba_–riéndose le apaciguó–_Gohan, somos amigos, sé que soy un poco habladora y que no puedo resistirme al enterarme de un rumor, pero contigo nunca lo divulgaría, así que dime, con honestidad… ¿sentiste algo al besarla, no es así?_

– _Ireza, ya te dije que no…_

– _Gohan, no es bueno engañarse a uno mismo, tienes que ser sincero con tu corazón_–Ireza le aseguró tajante–_comprendo que no quieras decirme nada, está bien, lo acepto, pero irremediablemente tendrás que aceptar lo que sientes, ojalá no lo hagas cuando ya sea tarde…_

Ni Ireza ni Gohan lo sospecharon en ese momento, pero las palabras de la rubia terminarían siendo proféticas.

– _Y ahora_–habló poniéndose de pie–_vas a venir conmigo y comerás con nosotros, y nada de peros…_

– _De acuerdo_–levantándose sujetó su charola y la acompañó.

Gohan le parecía un buen chico, extremadamente timorato, pero agradable, y al ver a Videl comiendo con Shapner, una idea algo traviesa nació en la cabeza de Ireza, y sin perder la oportunidad, la ejecutó.

– _Hola, perdón por el retraso_–sosteniendo su bandeja con la mano izquierda, se aferró a Gohan con su brazo libre provocándole un gigantesco bochorno al hijo de Milk.

– _Al fin llegas_–comentó Shapner sin levantar la mirada.

– _¿Videl, qué hora tienes?_ –preguntándole cualquier tontería como excusa, trató que la justiciera la viera.

– _Son las doce y cuarto_–y cayendo en la trampa de su camarada, la vio topándose con el semblante sonriente de Ireza al apretarse más a Gohan.

– _Hola_–él la saludó sin recibir respuesta.

– _¡Videl!_ –Notando la descortesía de la heroína, Ireza se dirigió a ella con molestia.

– _Hola Gohan_–sintiendo las puñaladas mentales que Ireza le daba, le devolvió el saludo apresuradamente y sin verlo.

El receso se desarrolló con normalidad, Shapner les alardeaba de su entrenamiento en el club de boxeo, fracasando miserablemente en sus intentos de impresionar a Videl. Ireza, por su parte, trataba afanosamente de incluir a Gohan en la plática, no obstante, éste únicamente pronunciaba monosílabos incoherentes agobiándose al tener a menos de un metro a la jovencita con coletas.

Resonando estridente, la campana se robó el interés de los allí reunidos. Videl al escucharla, salió disparada de regreso al salón de clases sin aguardar por sus amistades, quienes le siguieron esquivando el océano de adolescentes que atiborraba los pasillos de la preparatoria. Y Gohan, ensimismado, se ubicó en su silla prolongando aquel silencio que se adueñaba de sus labios.

Gohan no tuvo la capacidad para intuirlo, pero la forma apartada y evasiva de comportarse de Videl no era por odio o desprecio hacia él, sino, por temor a lo desconocido. Son Gohan sacudió sus pilares hasta el punto de colapsarlos por completo, los días anteriores fueron de tensiones y recriminaciones para Videl, incluso deseo darse topetazos en las paredes con tal de olvidarlo.

Aquellas frías miradas de acero típicas de ella brillaron por su ausencia, de su mente se desvanecieron sus sospechas del Gran Saiyaman y su anhelo desbordante por desenmascararlo. Tirándose del cabello y apretando los dientes, la hija de Mr. Satán ya no sabía qué hacer para sacar de sus pensamientos la muestra de cariño tan explícita que compartió con él.

¿Cariño?

¿En realidad fue sólo cariño?

Arrollándola sin advertencia, una cálida humedad se apoderó de su boca haciéndola fantasear, viéndose a ella junto a Gohan besándose hasta quedarse sin aliento. Reaccionando, se gritó internamente al suprimir esa imagen que sin explicación la llenaba de placidez. Estrujando los puños se prometió que sería fuerte, que lucharía incansable por no volver a padecer tal ilusión.

Rezando mentalmente, Videl rogó por un milagro, algo, cualquier cosa que despejara su aturdida conciencia devolviéndole su tan amada racionalidad. Y escuchando su ruego, la providencia la complació. Su intercomunicador con la policía empezó a pitar, sacudiéndola de arriba a abajo logrando su cometido: Gohan salió de sus cavilaciones.

– _¡Videl al habla!_

– _Videl, necesitamos que vengas de inmediato a la estación de policía._

– _¿Sucede algo malo?_

– _No, no se reporta ningún incidente en este momento, pero queremos escuchar tu opinión…_

– _¿Escuchar mi opinión?_ –lo interrumpió, Videl no comprendía, normalmente sólo la llamaban para frenar el más mínimo delito, no para charlar–_de acuerdo, iré ahora mismo…_

– _Perfecto, estaremos esperándote_–y con eso, la comunicación se terminó.

Sin tener que solicitarle permiso a su maestro, Videl se retiró de la clase dejando a un inquieto Gohan en su asiento, el cual, al oír que no se trataba de ninguna emergencia, no pudo seguirla como lo haría con regularidad. No teniendo más remedio, Gohan prosiguió con sus lecciones guardando para otra ocasión al superhéroe de traje ridículo.

– Necesito hablar con Van Zant.

Reconociendo instantáneamente esa voz, Gohan, saliendo de sus remembranzas, giró su cabeza viéndolo en la lejanía. Observándolo, lo supo. Quisiera o no, cambiaría de bando por una única vez. Arrancaría de raíz ese suplicio que lo asfixiaba, no existía otra manera para lograr liberarse de ella.

Por una sola noche, no sería el héroe. Por una sola noche, él sería el villano.

**Fin Capítulo Veintitrés**

Hola, qué gusto volver a hablarles. Primero que nada quisiera darles las gracias, de verdad, muchísimas gracias por la buena acogida que este relato ha recibido en ustedes. Este fic, como mencioné al principio, es un experimento, una idea rara, y ver el apoyo que recibo con esta historia me hace muy feliz, nuevamente, les doy mi más profundo y sincero agradecimiento.

Y ahora, con todo el dolor de mi alma, les digo lo siguiente. Desde que empecé este fic me propuse actualizarlo semanalmente, y por un largo período de tiempo lo logré, tristemente, tal cosa ya no me será posible. Hace un par de semanas regresé a la universidad ya para terminar con mi etapa universitaria, y fastidiosamente, mis profesores ya me bombardearon con deberes y proyectos.

Por tal motivo, comprenderán, que ya no podré subir capítulos con la velocidad que lo hacía hasta hoy. Las personas que me conocen saben que suelo tardar mucho en actualizar, lo reconozco, pero, nunca abandono una historia. Y como despedida, temporal, quise regalarles un episodio más largo que los anteriores, espero estar de regreso en unas semanas, trataré de que así sea.

Antes de retirarme, les doy mi gratitud a Pascualita Son, Mar-chan, Mtzrael, Lector Shenlong, Naye 345, Videl Tateishi, SaritaSan, Son-Cindy, Getsukei y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el episodio pasado. Lo reitero, me tardaré unas semanas, pero volveré, este fic tendrá un final.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	24. Capítulo 24

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 24**

– _¡Muchísimas felicidades Mr. Satán, es una niña!_

– _¿Puedo verla, puedo verla?_

– _Claro pase, su esposa está esperándolo. _

Sudorosa, agitada y tremendamente adolorida, así encontró Mr. Satán a su esposa al entrar en su habitación del hospital aquella lejana mañana hace dieciséis años. Y ella, pese a su cansancio y dolor, no borraba la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro al sostener ese diminuto bulto entre sus brazos. Mr. Satán, conmovido y mudo, sólo pudo acercárseles a las dos viéndolas sonriente.

Y sin que se diera cuenta, los años pasaron fugaces delante de él.

– _¡Mírala, ya puede caminar!_

Orgulloso hinchó su pecho al verla, su niña, ya era capaz de andar.

– _¡Ven, deprisa, está hablando!_

Feliz, oyó como lo llamaba papá al apuntarlo con un dedo.

– _Pórtate bien Videl, y no dudes en hacer muchos amigos en la escuela. _

Parado a un lado de la puerta, Mr. Satán vio a su consorte preparando a Videl para su primer día de escuela. Ella, con delicadeza y amor, peinaba la larga cabellera de su hija acomodándola con un par de bellas coletas. Un peinado que, sin imaginarlo, la acompañará por muchísimo tiempo a partir de ese momento hasta convertirse en toda una señorita.

Sin embargo, amargamente para él, las alegrías pronto se volverían tristezas.

Haber conseguido el cinturón del campeonato, sólo fue una sacudida que lo desmoronó enrumbándolo a una serie de errores que no aceptaría hasta siendo ya demasiado tarde. Al retornar a casa después de salvar al mundo, el principio de sus aflicciones comenzó. Porque hacerse llamar el salvador del planeta, era una hazaña que debía pagarse con un alto precio.

Ganó millones de fanáticos, pero perdió a la persona que más amaba.

El dolor de ese golpe lo devastó, ver a su mujer dentro de ese féretro lo sumergió en una decadencia que jamás sospechó. Y mientras él se guarecía más y más en el alcohol, en la fama y el dinero para apaciguar su sufrimiento, fue borrándose a sí mismo, haciendo simultáneamente, que su primogénita se alejara de él poco a poco.

Pasaría casi una década, antes de recibir el segundo puñetazo más devastador de su existencia.

Y esa nueva pérdida, lo arrodilló enormemente, incluso más que en la anterior.

Al irse, Videl se llevó con ella la escasa sensatez que le quedaba.

Con eso, el insomnio lo visitó.

Dormir se volvió un lujo que ni el propio campeón mundial de las artes marciales podía darse. No lo admitiría abiertamente, pero adentrarse en su dormitorio durante las noches, en completa oscuridad, se convirtió en una tortura que le era imposible vencer. Y él, abatido a su vez que contrariado, no poseía la fuerza mental como para hacerles frente a sus demonios internos.

Y esos demonios, al verlo intentar descansar, le susurraban al oído la misma frase una y otra vez de forma interminable llevándolo a la locura:

_Yo la haré volver, lo juro, yo la haré volver…_

¿Volver?

_Yo la haré volver, lo juro, yo la haré volver…_

¿Regresarla a la vida?

_Yo la haré volver, lo juro, yo la haré volver…_

¿Acaso era posible resucitarla?

_Yo la haré volver, lo juro, yo la haré volver…_

¿Cómo, pero cómo sería plausible tal milagro?

_Yo la haré volver, lo juro, yo la haré volver…_

– ¡Cómo, maldita sea, díganme cómo! –gritando repentinamente, el silencio de su alcoba se desvaneció, no obstante, las voces en su cabeza continuaban hablándole– ¡díganme cómo, quiero saberlo, exijo saberlo, les ordeno que me digan cómo!

Pensando que terminaría en un manicomio de continuar así, Mr. Satán saltó de su cama emprendiendo una marcha nocturna que lo empujó a recorrer su inmensa mansión sin rumbo fijo. Y al caminar, al doblar en las esquinas, al ingresar y salir de un aposento para ir al siguiente, esos susurros fueron ganando mayor vigor persiguiéndolo y enloqueciéndolo.

_Yo la haré volver, lo juro, yo la haré volver…_

– ¡Respóndanme, quiero que me respondan! –Agónico les imploró– ¿cómo podría Videl volver a vivir, cómo?

_Yo la haré volver, lo juro, yo la haré volver…_

Sin embargo, a diferencia de las anteriores, esa última voz sonó más sólida y masculina. Al voltearse, justo en el final de aquel largo pasillo decorado con cientos de sus retratos, notó la silueta del héroe enmascarado dibujándose claramente pese a la negrura.

– ¡Eres tú! –Lo increpó, alegrándose internamente al ser acompañado por una persona de carne y hueso– ¿cómo te atreves a entrar a mi casa sin mi permiso otra vez?... ¿al menos averiguaste algo de utilidad sobre Videl?

_Yo la haré volver, lo juro, yo la haré volver…_

Pero ahora, saliendo de sus labios, nuevamente esa oración taladraba sus tímpanos. Y para aumentar su delirio, la figura delante de él no era más que precisamente eso: una figura. Comprendiendo tal realidad, Mr. Satán sólo atinó a correr, huyendo sin saber de qué lo hacía. Aterrado, simplemente aceleró sus pasos mientras aquella maldita frase se intensificaba aún más.

_Yo la haré volver, lo juro, yo la haré volver…_

_Yo la haré volver, lo juro, yo la haré volver…_

_Yo la haré volver, lo juro, yo la haré volver…_

_Yo la haré volver, lo juro, yo la haré volver…_

Esperanzado, entró en su oficina, cerró la cerradura y retrocedió hasta chocar con su escritorio. Aliviado, ya no escuchó más voces torturándolo. Por qué, se preguntaba, por qué sufría tal castigo. Por qué el destino le arrebató a su esposa, a su hija y su cordura. Por qué, por qué, por qué. Hundiéndose en la melancolía, el campeón ya no pudo escudarse con más excusas.

Trémulo, abrió su caja fuerte. Escudriñó en ella con lentitud, encontrando en el fondo, detrás de cientos de objetos valiosos, una vieja y maltratada videocinta. Aquella grabación era única en la Tierra, no existía copia o duplicado de ella, tal posesión valía más que todos sus tesoros juntos. La admiró por unos segundos, y colocándose ante al televisor la observó, tácito, la contempló.

A consecuencia de su mal estado, la imagen carecía de nitidez. Innumerables líneas de estática se dibujaban de arriba a abajo infinitamente, y aún así, tuvo la capacidad para mirar y sobre todo, de recordar, los eventos más extraordinarios que ha presenciado en toda su vida: explosiones, luces multicolores, retumbos, gritos estruendosos y guerreros de cabelleras doradas.

No más pretensiones.

No más pretextos.

No más negación.

Eso fue real, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero fue real. Cell no era ningún sujeto disfrazado, esos hombres desconocidos no eran unos novatos, y ese niño fue el verdadero redentor, el libertador que subyugó a esa criatura fuera de cualquier comprensión, sacando al mundo entero de la niebla que ese individuo monstruoso esparció sobre éste.

Y él, era un fraude.

Una falsedad.

Una mentira.

Una falacia.

Su más célebre victoria era su más grande vergüenza. Su imperio estaba construido sobre endeble arena, la más mínima brisa arrasaría con su gloria dejando sólo vestigios tras de sí. Y allí, temeroso de sombras y murmullos fantasmales, lo aceptó, lo reconoció, lo admitió. Habiendo hecho eso halló la respuesta a su pregunta, y teniéndola en su poder, supo cuál sería la cura de su mal:

Si por haber mentido se le arrebató parte de su alma, quizás, al ser honesto, ésta se le devuelva.

– Videl, no he sido más que un charlatán, un vil mentiroso, un completo fracasado–le dijo, deseando que ella lo oyera–no sé quién era ese niño ni quiénes eran esos hombres, pero fueron ellos, ellos, yo no…yo me escondí detrás de las rocas viendo en la distancia como un infante hacía la gesta que yo me acredité, te mentí, a tu madre, al mundo y a mí…te ruego me perdones.

Arrodillado y quitándose las medallas que muchos le dieron, Mr. Satán, arañando el fondo del abismo, sólo imploraba por un milagro. Y aquella frase que lo torturaba, repentinamente, se convirtió en un canto de esperanza. La cual, era recitaba reiteradamente por la voz de aquel que le prometió devolvérsela:

_Yo la haré volver, lo juro, yo la haré volver…_

_Yo la haré volver, lo juro, yo la haré volver…_

_Yo la haré volver, lo juro, yo la haré volver…_

_Yo la haré volver, lo juro, yo la haré volver…_

Faltando aún dos horas para el amanecer, al padre de la justiciera le resultó extraño, que inusitadamente, una cuantiosa cantidad de brillante luz entrara por las ventanas de su hogar. Asomándose entre las cortinas, miró boquiabierto como una especie de dragón gigantesco se elevaba hasta el firmamento sobrepasando los más altos rascacielos de Ciudad Satán.

Y entonces, viendo esa inexplicable estampa frente a sus ojos, un pensamiento detonó en su cabeza llenándolo de una inaudita mezcla de sensaciones, y tal razonamiento, sólo podía ser expresado mediante una palabra en específico:

– ¡Videl!

Sin importarle estar vestido solamente con su pijama, Mr. Satán, siendo impulsado por una corazonada, corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia el punto de origen de ese mágica presencia. Su emoción fue tal, que incluso olvidó por completo utilizar uno de sus muchos automóviles. En unos minutos sus pies se detuvieron en seco al llegar, impávido, entró silencioso en el frío cementerio.

– ¡No puede ser verdad!

Y lo que sus retinas atestiguaron al adentrarse allí, lo hicieron dudar de su propio juicio.

**Fin Capítulo Veinticuatro**

Hola, qué gusto volver. Si bien aún no ha acabado mi ronda de pruebas y otros deberes, deseaba cumplir con mi palabra entregándoles otro capítulo. Les agradezco mucho por la espera, ojalá los haya entretenido por unos minutos. Gracias a todos nuevamente, espero estar de regreso otra vez en una o dos semanas.

Antes de retirarme, les doy mi gratitud a Mar-chan, VidelxGohan, Vanessa bassallo, Son-Cindy, Getsukei y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	25. Capítulo 25

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 25**

Se veían unos a otros con intriga. Si bien comprendían parte del plan que significaría el fin definitivo de su odiosa adversaria, aún no estaba completamente claro cómo se llevaría a cabo aquella vil hazaña que extinguiría tenuemente a la justicia. Y precisamente, en medio de los curiosos, el peón que pasaría a ser rey, se preguntaba cómo sería su jugada en el tablero.

Por otro lado, los líderes de la escoria criminal de Ciudad Satán, murmuraban entre sí buscando algún argumento que les hiciera rechazar la audaz y ambiciosa propuesta que su inesperado aliado les proponía. Sin embargo, al estar deseosos de ver a la heroína de ojos azules en el más allá, no fueron capaces de hallar ni una sola razón para no caminar por el sendero que él les mostraba.

Y aunque en el fondo no les gustaba obedecer sus instrucciones, accedieron a hacerlo.

– _¿Y exactamente, cómo me convertiré en ese importantísimo mafioso del que hablas?_ –Hibiki le cuestionó.

– _A eso mismo me dirigía, escucha…escuchen todos…_–les habló el creador de ese complot, terminando de dar las pinceladas finales a su macabra obra–_para que esto funcione hay que ser lo más realistas posible, Videl no es ninguna tonta, ella notará de inmediato si algo anda mal, es necesario actuar con naturalidad._

– _¿Y cómo la engañaremos?_ –Van Zant le preguntó.

– _Me encargaré de correr el rumor que nuestro, afortunado amigo aquí presente, se ha apoderado de los territorios de todas las pandillas de Ciudad Satán, convirtiéndose en el nuevo amo del crimen_–les narró–_cuando el chisme cobre fuerza y hasta la estúpida prensa se lo crea, me pondré en contacto con Videl para que ella haga lo que mejor sabe hacer…_

– _¿Estás seguro que Videl te creerá?_ –cuestionándole, le dijo Rock.

– _Tranquilo, ella confiará en mi palabra, te lo puedo asegurar…_

– _¿Y luego qué, cómo se supone que la eliminaré?_ –Hibiki se unió a las interrogantes.

– _Antes de hablar del cómo debemos pensar en el dónde, no quiero, mejor dicho, no queremos que nadie se interponga en nuestros planes, por eso, deberemos buscar un sitio que sea discreto… ¿así que, caballeros, alguno conoce de algún lugar que sea acorde a nuestras intenciones?_

– _Sí, yo conozco un sitio_–Hibiki les afirmó, ganándose la atención de la muchedumbre–_a unas cuadras de aquí hay un hotel abandonado, el edificio es una verdadera pocilga pero creo que será de utilidad…_

– _¡Lo ven señores, es o no el elegido para esta misión!_ –Frunciendo el ceño, Hibiki sintió esa exclamación como una burla–_vamos, no me mires así, piénsalo, tú harás lo que ningún delincuente en esta ciudad ha podido lograr._

– _Que no se te olvide nuestro acuerdo_–Rock se puso de pie, señalándolo–_cuando la maldita mocosa entrometida esté muerta, queremos el control absoluto del distrito Akuma, que ni un sólo estúpido policía se atreva a poner ni un pie en nuestro territorio, a cambio, haremos lo que nos pediste…_

– _No te preocupes, respetaré los términos de nuestro acuerdo, esto será lo mejor para ambos bandos…_

– _¡Oigan, oigan, no se olviden de mí!_ –Hibiki alzó la voz–_les agradezco haberme sacado de prisión, en serio, gracias, pero ni crean que haré esto de gratis, yo también quiero salir con las manos llenas._

– _Cálmate, cálmate, todos disfrutaremos de una deliciosa rebanada del pastel, te prometo que al terminar con esto serás un hombre nuevo, el dinero no te cabrá en los bolsillos…_

Dinero:

Tendría tanto dinero que no sabría en qué gastarlo.

Dinero:

El último aliento de una jovencita valiente valía muchísimo dinero.

Dinero:

El dinero alimentaba el ego, provocando que los mezquinos con poder ansiaran más poder.

Tal como el arquitecto de tan impía conspiración lo alegó, los rumores de una nueva cara criminal resonaron tanto en los noticieros como en los diarios. No obstante, nadie conocía el nombre de tan peligroso delincuente, aún así, esa historia sembró la duda en los ciudadanos honestos quienes depositaron sus esperanzas no en la policía, si no, en sus dos paladines del orden.

– _¿Qué estás esperando?_ –repentinamente, y por un segundo, al sostener aquel sillín entre sus dedos la contempló, vio como varias finas y delgadas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas de color púrpura al tratar de respirar, y tal visión creó en él un sentimiento imprevisto: compasión.

¿Compasión?

¿Cómo tenerle piedad a una chiquilla que lo ha derrotado y escupido centenares de veces?

¡Ella merecía miles de cosas excepto una: misericordia!

– _¡Anda, hazlo!_

Y al endurecer sus facciones, pateó fuertemente la silla que la sostenía. Sin ese soporte la gravedad la haló, haciendo que su cuerpo se meciera en un interminable bamboleo. Con el final de esa vida, una prometedora se asomaba para él. Después de haberlo logrado, deseó afanosamente su recompensa, pero ésta no apareció para llenar su vacía y hambrienta billetera.

Impaciente por naturaleza, Hibiki buscó a los hombres que le debían su felicidad, recurrentemente se presentó en aquel sucio casino ansioso de finalmente probar su rebanada del pastel. Pero siempre se topaba con la misma negativa, con dicha respuesta, se sintió humillado, fue rey en una mentira que se esparció de boca en boca, pese a eso, nunca dejó de ser un simple peón.

Un golpe de realidad que destruyó su fantasía de cristal.

– Necesito hablar con Van Zant.

Aquella fría noche, dispuesto a no irse sin su paga, visitó nuevamente esa casa de juegos de azar, sin imaginar, que esa sería su última visita. De ninguna manera hubiera podido vaticinar el horror que sentiría horas más tarde, para luego, en la más absoluta desesperación, hacerle frente él solo al superhéroe convertido en villano.

– En este momento está ocupado, vete y búscalo en otra oportunidad–le respondió uno de los muchos partidarios de ese bandido.

– ¡No, ni lo sueñes! –Hibiki replicó– ¡ya no permitiré que se burlen de mí, vine por lo que me pertenece, así que ve y dile a Van Zant que quiero hablar con él en este mismo instante!

– Eres un imprudente, sólo estás buscando que te maten, pero está bien, veré qué puedo hacer.

– De aquí no me moveré.

– Cómo quieras…

Permaneció allí sin moverse, entretanto esperaba, una extraña sensación comenzó a crecer en él. Era como si estuviera siendo observado, no podía explicárselo, pero esa impresión era inquietantemente familiar. Giró su cabeza en todas direcciones, a primera vista no vio nada fuera de lo común, aunque tal presentimiento se negaba a irse, por el contrario, se fortalecía.

– ¿Otra vez? –masculló–no, esto no es un sueño, no estoy soñando, pero…

– Parece que es tu día de suerte–interrumpiendo su corto monólogo, aquel sujeto regresó–Van Zant accedió a recibirte aunque deberás esperarlo, está cerrando un negocio y no quiere ser molestado…

– ¿Cuándo podrá verme? –ávido, indagó veloz.

– En una hora.

– ¿Qué se supone que haré mientras lo espero?

– Eso, es problema tuyo…

Sin perder esa noción de que alguien lo miraba, caminó por el casino paseándose entre las mesas repletas de apostadores. Queriendo distraerse, miró sin el más mínimo decoro a las mujeres que se pavoneaban de un lado a otro exhibiendo sus curvilíneas anatomías. Sonriéndole a una, Hibiki maldijo internamente, no tenía ni un mísero centavo con el cual seducirla.

– Disculpa, cariño.

Volteándose, Hibiki se halló cara a cara ante una bella y reluciente dama.

– ¿Me hablas a mí, preciosa?

– Sí, verás, un amigo mío te vio andar por allí sin nada qué hacer y él me pidió que te diera esto–lentamente le entregó un pequeño bolso–ve a divertirte, la noche aún es joven.

– ¿Un amigo, quién? –Le cuestionó al recibir el regalo– ¡oye, quién te dijo que me dieras esto!

– Lo siento primor, no te lo puedo decir–y guiñándole un ojo se marchó.

– ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

Abrió la bolsa con curiosidad, encontrando una cuantiosa cantidad de fichas en su interior que lo llenaron de una banal placidez. Poco o nada le importó el por qué y el quién de tan inadvertido obsequio. Dibujando una confiada sonrisa en sus labios, Hibiki se aproximó a uno de los juegos pensando firmemente que su suerte estaba por cambiar.

Y efectivamente así era, su suerte había cambiado por completo, quedando esto demostrado, cuando otro jugador se unió a él. Hibiki a la izquierda, Gohan a la derecha, y en el centro, una baraja de cartas los recibió con los brazos abiertos. Espadas, corazones, tréboles y diamantes. Mezclándose unos sobre otros, los naipes los harían verse las caras más allá de una mera apuesta.

Delante de ellos, y demostrando una tremenda habilidad con sus manos, el tallador los observó a los ojos sonriéndoles.

– Bien, caballeros–habiendo cortado las cartas, el crupier les habló– ¿quién quiere apostar primero?

**Fin Capítulo Veinticinco**

Hola, cómo están. Bueno, de a poco nos vamos introduciendo en la parte final de la historia, aún quedan algunos cabos sueltos que debo atar pero ya los iré atando conforme vayan saliendo los capítulos. Además, intentaré por todos los medios actualizar cada dos semanas, espero poder lograrlo, quiero recuperar el impulso que traía al comienzo, ojalá pueda conseguirlo.

Antes de retirarme, les doy mi gratitud a Videl Tateishi, Naye 345, Mtzrael, Mar-chan, Lector Shenlong, Getsukei y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el episodio pasado.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	26. Capítulo 26

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 26**

Era una tarde calurosa, el verano se hallaba en su máximo apogeo y las vacaciones llegarían en unas semanas. Sin embargo, para Videl, tanto tiempo libre no debería despreciarse en banalidades. Ella, pensando en el torneo de artes marciales a celebrarse en unos meses, desde ya planeaba iniciar una intensa sesión de entrenamiento con el objetivo de ganar tal competición.

No obstante, por más que deseara relajarse, aún no obtenía resultados al indagar al Gran Saiyaman, tendría que redoblar esfuerzos si realmente quería desenmascararlo. El tipo era un completo tonto, siempre sonriéndole con esa estúpida pero genuina sonrisa, sin olvidar, su molesta y silente altura. Videl blasfemó, cómo odiaba su baja estatura, la detestaba.

Y precisamente, al recordar los sonrientes labios del superhéroe, le fue imposible no acordarse de sus sospechas de que ese peculiar defensor del bien se trataba ni más ni menos de...con frenesí agitó su cabeza, no queriendo volver a caer, se concentró en pilotear su aeronave clavando su vista fijamente en el camino.

No era momento para pensar en él.

Aterrizando frente a la estación de policía, la justiciera entró en ella siendo recibida de inmediato por los efusivos elogios que los oficiales le brindaban, y estos eran cabalmente meritorios, ya que prácticamente hacía todo el trabajo mientras ellos la miraban, esperando únicamente por esposar a los delincuentes una vez que ya estuvieran tirados en el suelo.

Pese a eso, con rostro serio y levemente fruncido, Bujin se le acercó aclarando su garganta. Tal sonido, provocó que sus colegas regresaran a sus obligaciones apartándose de la hija del campeón mundial, quien se volteó a verlo queriendo comprender cuál era el propósito de su visita a la comisaría al no haber ninguna emergencia.

– _Acompáñame_–tosco, Bujin le hizo un ademán apuntándole a la oficina del jefe de la policía.

Videl le siguió en total silencio, un silencio que se rompió con las vehementes palabras de Kimura al verla cruzar por la puerta:

– _¡Videl, qué bien, ya llegaste!_

– _Vine lo más rápido que pude…_

– _No te preocupes, toma asiento_–le sonrió invitándola a sentarse, enseguida se volcó hacia Bujin–_por favor Bujin, cierra la puerta. _

– _¿Qué está pasando?_ –Videl, sin rodeos, quería ir directo al grano.

– _Explícale Bido._

– _Desde hace semanas, ha corrido el rumor de una revuelta entre las pandillas de la ciudad, al principio lo tomamos como eso, un rumor, pero con el paso de los días éste fue ganando más credibilidad_–Bido, desde una esquina de la habitación, empezó con su narrativa ganándose la atención de la heroína–_tanto así, que decidimos investigar más a fondo logrando con éxito infiltrar a uno de los nuestros en la banda Red Shark…_

– _¿Un policía encubierto?_ –cuestionó Videl.

– _Así es…_

– _¿Quién se infiltró?_

– _Yo_–Bujin le respondió–_tal y como dijo Bido, en un comienzo pensábamos que eran puras habladurías sin fundamento, pero una vez dentro me topé con este sujeto_–lanzando una fotografía sobre el escritorio, Videl se levantó para mirarla.

– _Me resulta conocido…_

– _Eso no nos sorprende, con anterioridad lo arrestaste por robo_–Kimura le comentó–_gracias al trabajo de Bujin, descubrimos que éste individuo consiguió apoderarse del control absoluto de las mafias de la ciudad…_

– _¡Qué!_ –Videl exclamó incrédula–_eso no es posible, debe haber un error, cuando luché con él era patético, jamás sería capaz de hacer tal cosa…_

– _Eso mismo creemos nosotros, sospechamos que debe haber alguien detrás de él que lo está apoyando_–Kimura le dijo con seriedad–_esto es grave Videl, podríamos estar ante las puertas de una nueva y terrible mafia, no podemos permitir que eso suceda. _

– _Si la situación es como la describen, por supuesto que hay que detenerlo, pero honestamente, me cuesta creer que un hombre tan insignificante consiguiese perpetrar semejante hazaña_–Videl, usando la lógica, no ocultó su escepticismo–_por cierto, recuerdo que dijeron que querían mi opinión…¿mi opinión sobre qué exactamente?_

– _Verás, me gustaría que tú…_

Una inesperada e intensa sacudida sacó a Bujin de su descanso, quien, luego de beber un par de cervezas y de fumarse media cajetilla de cigarrillos, se acomodó en un sofá del casino tratando de conciliar el sueño al estar considerablemente avanzada la noche. Pestañeando visiblemente confundido, el oficial de policía se levantó percibiendo como el piso se agitaba sin parar.

– ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?

El ambiente de juego y diversión yacía ausente en ese momento, el cual, fue reemplazado por uno de terror que fue musicalizado por los constantes gritos de las mujeres, asimismo, por las groserías de los caballeros al verse envueltos en esa inusitada tormenta. Parecía casi apocalíptico, había llegado la hora de que los criminales pagaran sus pecados.

Caminando en la dirección opuesta en la que venía una enorme multitud, Bujin esquivó con dificultad aquel gentío buscando una explicación razonable para dicha conmoción. Sobresaltándolo aún más, el inconfundible sonido de las armas de fuego disparando frenéticamente resonó en sus tímpanos casi dejándolo sordo.

– ¿Cómo carajos entró él aquí?

Forcejeando contra varios de los pandilleros allí aglomerados, el Gran Saiyaman iba sometiendo uno por uno a cuanto bellaco se topaba en su avance. Mientras muchos le hacían frente, uno en especial, corría despavorido como si el mismísimo diablo viniera por su alma. Era él, era Hibiki, el sujeto que fue elegido como señuelo para atrapar a Videl en aquella vil jugarreta.

Hibiki y Bujin intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos, el normal andar del reloj se congeló en ese corto lapso. Uno, actuando como un cobarde, huía de allí buscando salvaguardar la única posesión valiosa que le quedaba: su vida. El otro, desenfundando su pistola, se dirigió en dirección contraria queriendo liquidar a ese payaso que se mofaba de la policía con su mera existencia.

Viendo a Hibiki perderse entre la muchedumbre, Bujin le retiró el seguro a su revólver y se enfiló directo al enmascarado. El Gran Saiyaman se encontraba distraído, cuantiosos matones peleaban con él en ese preciso instante, y tomando ventaja de eso, Bujin se le acercó por detrás presionando con éxito el cañón de su armamento en la nuca del superhéroe.

– No sé cómo fue que llegaste a este sitio, pero te juro que hasta aquí llegaste–sin darle la oportunidad de responderle, Bujin accionó el gatillo, el disparo efectivamente se concretó, aún así, éste no produjo el resultado que Bujin esperaba.

Al disparar, el proyectil fue propulsado exitosamente, aunque, su blanco se había desvanecido en un parpadeo eludiendo la mortal bala. Bujin, sorprendido, pestañeó incontables veces antes de sentir como un puñetazo, fuerte, pero moderado, lo tumbaba al suelo haciéndolo chocar contra una máquina tragamonedas, y por el impacto, las fichas contenidas en ésta cayeron sobre él.

– Yo te conozco–hablándole con rabia, el Gran Saiyaman se le acercó levantándolo al sujetarlo del cuello–sí, yo te conozco, he visto tu cara en otro lugar, sí, eres de la policía.

– ¡Tus días están contados, payaso! –Bujin, retándolo, lo encaró–vas a caer, pasarás a formar parte de la historia igual que ella.

Con esa referencia hacia Videl, el héroe completó su transición a los oscuros territorios de la venganza.

– Nunca vuelvas a hablar así de ella, nunca–alzándolo como si fuera más ligero que una pluma, a Gohan le fue imposible no dejarse llevar por la locura– ¡nunca más vuelvas a hablar de ella así, nunca más!

Su otra mano fue endureciéndose gradualmente convirtiéndose en un puño de hierro, de liberar aquel golpe no sólo lo trituraría, lo enviaría directamente al más allá desapareciéndolo para siempre. Comprendiendo tal cosa, Bujin empezó a reírse sonoramente deteniendo los actos de Gohan, quien no entendía qué le causaba tanta risa.

– ¿Quieres matarme, bufón? –Le indagó descaradamente– ¡anda, puedes hacerlo!

Gohan se contuvo, realmente quería matarlo.

– ¡Vamos, mátame! –Insistió Bujin burlándose– ¡pero hacerlo no hará que ella regrese de entre los muertos!

Igual que una bomba, él estaba a punto de explotar.

– ¡Perdiste, superhéroe, perdiste!

Repentinamente para Bujin, Gohan lo soltó cayendo con dureza al piso. No obstante, una lluvia de punzantes dolores inundaron su cuerpo creando un mar rojizo a su alrededor. Instantes previos a ser castigado por el superhéroe, un dúo de delincuentes armados arremetieron contra éste con salvajismo. Sin embargo, el hermano de Goten se evaporó eludiendo las letales municiones.

Pero Bujin, no corrió con la misma suerte.

Las descargas que eran para Gohan, acabaron por estrellarse en él. Sabiendo que su final lo había alcanzado, Bujin sucumbiendo en la agonía, giró sus ojos al frente presenciando como Gohan derrotaba y aplastaba cualquier signo de resistencia que se topara en su camino. Y hallándose a menos de un suspiro de marcharse, Bujin juró que la vio, ella se situaba allí.

Inerte y vencido, la sangre de Bujin fue la primera en acumularse en el casino, y la de muchos más la acompañarán en cuestión de minutos. Y el Gran Saiyaman, volteándose por un santiamén, lo miró. La imagen de ese cadáver hizo titilar su humanidad brevemente. Gohan observando sus palmas, las sintió asquerosamente sucias.

Escuchando el crujir de los rifles y ametralladoras a sus espaldas, Gohan dio un profundo resoplido aceptando la cruel realidad: era inevitable, sus guantes blancos terminarían teñidos de carmesí al concluir la noche.

**Fin Capítulo Veintiséis **

Hola, cómo han estado. Como les había mencionado anteriormente, el fic ya entró en la parte final, luego de muchas incógnitas de a poco iré dándoles las respuestas que la narrativa ha dejado pendiente a lo largo del relato. Les agradezco el apoyo, cualquier comentario u observación que me den las recibiré con gusto, y espero darles otro capítulo en dos semanas más.

Ya para retirarme le contesto a Gohan098 su pregunta, con respecto al fic **Amadeus**, tengo pensado retomarlo una vez que éste fic y **El Príncipe Gohan **ya estén completamente terminados. Sé que han pasado tres años desde mi última actualización con ese fic, debí paralizarlo por falta de tiempo libre, pero lo repito, sí lo seguiré, tal vez para mediados de año o finales del mismo.

Antes de marcharme, les doy las gracias a Gohan098, Naye 345, Oyuky Chan, Mtzrael, Son-Cindy, Getsukei y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el episodio anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	27. Capítulo 27

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 27**

– Necesito hablar con Van Zant.

Esa voz lo desató todo, esa voz lo llevó a perderse en sí mismo. Allí estaba, de pie, conversando con uno de los tantos matones que custodiaba el casino. Gohan, reaccionando rápidamente, se ocultó detrás de una de las máquinas tragamonedas sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Hibiki. Vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos, el chico sintió como su corazón parecía estallarle.

Lo sabía, lo intuía y lo deseaba: lo haría pagar, no existía otra alternativa, dejaría a un costado la piedad heredada de su padre y adoptaría como propia la crueldad de Vegeta. Era un ser humano ordinario, pese a eso, le era imposible tenerle la más diminuta compasión. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era el saiyajin en él, y no su lado terrícola, el que dirigía sus acciones.

Incluso pensó que no tenía por qué complicar las cosas. Sólo bastaba con alzar una de sus manos y apuntarle, sería rápido, tardaría menos de un segundo y Hibiki se convertiría en polvo esparcido por el suelo. No, le dijo un susurro interno, ese sucio individuo merecía sufrir, sentir como sus huesos se rompían, y sobre todo, experimentar como su garganta se cerraba hasta morir.

Dibujando una expresión que enorgullecería al esposo de Bulma, Gohan, actuando como un lobo que asechaba a su presa, mantuvo el contacto visual con Hibiki, simultáneamente, a que pensaba cómo acercársele paulatinamente pero con letalidad. Por su parte, el criminal se giró inadvertidamente en su dirección, aunque la velocidad de Gohan superó sus lentos ojos.

– ¿Cuándo podrá verme? –Gohan lo oyó decir en la distancia.

– En una hora.

– ¿Qué se supone que haré mientras lo espero?

– Eso, es problema tuyo…

Quedándose solo, Hibiki emprendió la marcha caminando sin rumbo fijo adentrándose en el mar de personas allí reunidas. Observándolo, la mente de Gohan aceleró su búsqueda de una estrategia sutil para aproximársele. Frustrado se tiró del cabello, Videl era la experta ideando planes, él, a pesar de su intelecto superior en cuestiones académicas, no era ningún estratega.

– ¿Qué haces allí escondido?

Sobresaltándolo, la misma mujer que lo encaminó hacía poco más de una hora reapareció ante él. Ella, con su ceño fruncido, le miraba con extrañeza al verlo arrodillado en el suelo.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– Te pregunté qué haces allí–reiteró su interrogante– ¿acaso se te perdió algo?

– En realidad, yo…–titubeante no sabía qué decirle, de repente, con impulsividad, se volteó mirando a Hibiki, y al contemplarlo, una idea vino a su mente.

– ¿Te ocurre algo malo, cariño? –La chica volvió a interrogarlo– ¡te ves muy pálido!

– Escúchame–agitado y apresurado, le afirmó sujetándola por los hombros–quizás te suene extraño lo que te voy a pedir, pero por favor necesito que me ayudes, te lo ruego.

– Claro, corazón–le sonrió con picardía, haciendo que él se sonrojara al ver su seductora sonrisa adornando sus labios–lo que tú quieras, lo que sea…

– ¿Ves a ese tipo de ahí? –Se lo señaló en la lejanía–él y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes por saldar, quiero que vayas con él y le entregues estas fichas–Gohan conservó la mitad de sus fichas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, dejando el resto en el bolso que las contenía–no le digas quién se las envía, sólo dile que se las obsequia un amigo.

– ¿Piensas meterte en problemas? –La seriedad se apoderó de su faz–no sé qué tienes en mente, lindura, pero sea lo que sea te sugiero que no lo hagas, los hombres de Van Zant controlan este sitio, si provocas un alboroto ellos te darán una golpiza, créeme, los he visto hacerlo.

– Eso no me interesa, lo único que me importa es él–hablándole con tono fuerte le respondió– ¿vas a ayudarme sí o no?

– Sí, lo haré–aceptó–pero ni creas que será gratis.

– Está bien, toma–registrando su ropa, le entregó un enorme puñado de fichas–cuando lo hayas hecho, vete del casino, aléjate de aquí lo más que puedas, y no regreses.

– ¿Pero qué dices? –Le cuestionó– ¿se te zafó un tornillo o qué?

– ¡Tienes que creerme! –Exclamó apretando los dientes–te aseguro que en unos minutos este sitio se va a convertir en un infierno, si no quieres verte envuelta en lo que va a pasar te recomiendo que te marches…

No pudo explicárselo, pero una corazonada, una sensación inusitada la recorrió estremeciéndola con meramente mirarlo al rostro. Algo en ese adolescente no era normal, por fuera dada la impresión de ser un inofensivo cordero, no obstante, en lo profundo de su ser, percibía otra cosa que no era capaz de definir. Y por más ridículo que le sonara, accedió a obedecerlo.

– De acuerdo, tú ganas, sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

– Yo también lo espero…

Gohan la vio partir encaminándose justamente hacia Hibiki, pese al largo trecho que los separaba, el joven pelinegro miró como su aliada cumplía perfectamente con su pequeña misión. Una vez realizada, ella se alejó de Hibiki pasándole de cerca al saiyajin, el cual, asintiendo con su cabeza la vio abandonar el edificio largándose de allí cumpliendo con su petición.

Aventurándose más adentro en el casino, Gohan se percató que Hibiki se unía a una mesa de black jack no muy lejos de él. Sabiendo que debía confrontarlo, el primogénito de Son Goku decidió invitarse a él mismo a la partida pronta a iniciarse. Colocándose a la derecha, a Gohan le fue difícil no levantar la vista para mirar a Hibiki situado a la izquierda del tallador.

– Bien, caballeros–habiendo terminado de mezclar las cartas, el crupier les afirmó sonriente– ¿quién quiere apostar primero?

– ¡Yo, hoy es mi día de suerte!

Un confiado Hibiki no ocultó su desmedida seguridad; sin embargo, ésta se desdibujó de sus facciones al girarse, topándose de frente con la cara seria de Gohan. Y con aquella estampa delante de él, el delincuente no se demoró ni un instante en reconocerlo. Si bien no le dijo nada directamente, en su interior se preguntaba qué demonios hacía allí.

– De acuerdo, la apuesta mínima será de mil zenis, así que por favor, coloquen sus apuestas–guiando el juego, el tallador les indicó a ambos jugadores.

Cada uno por su lado, tanto Gohan como Hibiki, colocaron su respectiva apuesta sobre la mesa, dando de este modo por iniciado el juego. Con maestría, el crupier repartió rápidamente dos cartas al dúo de apostadores, de igual forma, el tallador se concedió las suyas dejando la segunda boca abajo y oculta de los ojos de todos.

– _Te recomiendo que pidas otra carta, Gohan._

– _¿Estás seguro, Krilin?_

– _Sí._

– _¡Oye, eso es trampa, no se permite ayudarse entre jugadores!_

– _¡Vamos Yamcha, no seas tan severo, Gohan apenas está aprendiendo a jugar!_

– _Está bien, está bien, pero la próxima vez deberá jugar por su cuenta…_

Y reviviendo ese añejo recuerdo de su infancia, Gohan pensó que ya era el momento de que lo hiciera.

– Empezaremos por la izquierda–el tallador se volcó a Hibiki– ¿qué jugada deseas hacer?

Hibiki se olvidó de Gohan enfocándose en sus cartas, poseía un diez de espadas y un nueve de diamantes, es decir, sus naipes sumaban diecinueve, sin apuros podría pedir una carta más, pero hacer tal cosa podría causar que se pasara de veintiuno, además, el crupier también tenía un diez de tréboles. No queriendo arriesgarse a perder con él, Hibiki decidió quedarse así.

– Me planto–respondió firme.

– Muy bien–ahora se inclinó hacia Gohan– ¿y tú chico, qué harás?

Ensimismado, para Gohan fue claro que su mano era muy débil. Con un dos de corazones y un seis de espadas, las dos combinadas le otorgaban un total de ocho, insuficiente si deseaba ganar esa partida. No teniendo más alternativa, Gohan pidió una carta más. El destino continuó con su crueldad, ya que éste le brindó un cuatro de diamantes, subiendo su número a doce.

– ¿Quieres otra carta?

– Sí.

Concediendo su pedido, el tallador se la proporcionó. Lamentablemente para Gohan, ésta se trató de un rey de tréboles, cuyo valor equivale a diez. Y dicho valor, al sumarse a su doce anterior, daba como resultado un veintidós. Cantidad que, automáticamente, lo ubicaba en el bando de los perdedores.

– Lo siento chico, pero pierdes esta ronda.

Habiendo realizado los apostadores sus concernientes movimientos, el crupier procedió a revelar su carta oculta. El segundo naipe del represente del casino era un siete de corazones, o sea, él obtenía un diecisiete como puntaje. Obligado por las reglas a plantarse con esa cifra, el crupier se unía a Gohan en la esquina de los desafortunados.

Entre tanto, las retinas de Hibiki se ensancharon al ver la sumatoria que ostentaba el tallador, simultáneamente, a que su alegría se reflejó nítida en su faz. Por fin, lo que tanto esperó estaba sucediendo, la providencia le sonreía, la buena fortuna que apetecía desde hace mucho se le había concedido.

– Felicidades, conservas tu apuesta inicial y ganas el doble de ella por tener una mejor mano que la mía–premiándolo el repartidor le afirmó, seguidamente, castigó a Gohan despojándolo de sus fichas recién perdidas.

No obstante, al contrario de como pasaría normalmente, Gohan no se inmutó por haber fracasado en el juego, desconcertando al crupier que prefirió guardar silencio.

– ¿Desean continuar?

– Sí.

A pesar de que la presencia de Gohan lo inquietaba, Hibiki empezaba a fantasear con el dinero que ganaría si proseguía con su excelente suerte. Y dispuesto a ir por más, no dudó en triplicar su siguiente apuesta. Gohan, por su parte, la igualó, produciendo que el tallador les entregara una nueva mano de cartas a los dos jugadores.

Mirándose entre sí, ambos se enfrascaron en una batalla tutelada por el azar, y tal contienda, poco a poco, irá sacando a relucir sus verdaderas intenciones. Porque el héroe, ya no lo es más. Y los villanos, pronto dejarán de serlo.

**Fin Capítulo Veintisiete**

Hola, qué tal. Primero que nada les agradezco haber leído el capítulo, sé que fue un episodio sin muchas emociones, fue de esos que son necesarios para unir cabos y no dejar preguntas en el aire. Espero que el próximo sea más emocionante, nos vemos en un par de semanas.

Antes de despedirme, les doy mi agradecimiento a Mar-chan, Videl Tateishi, Mtzrael, Naye 345, VidelxGohan, SaritaSan, Lector Shenlong, ByaHisaFan, Gohan098, Son-Cindy, Getsukei y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	28. Capítulo 28

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 28**

– ¿Alguien quiere tener la maldita gentileza de explicarme por qué demonios estoy escuchando disparos desde el piso de arriba?

Si había algo que más amaba Van Zant además del dinero y el poder, eran los habanos. Siempre tenía una excusa válida para deleitarse con uno, no importaba cuál fuera el motivo: desde cerrar un negocio o ver a sus enemigos arrodillándose ante sus acciones, Van Zant celebraba de igual manera una y otra vez sin cansarse.

En las últimas semanas sus finanzas no pararon de subir, sin Videl para interponerse, decenas, cientos de ladrones salían de sus guaridas sintiéndose libres de hacer lo que les placiera a plena vista de la policía, sabiendo que ésta no podría ponerles un sólo dedo encima. Y a consecuencia de ello, el tráfico y la venta de armamento ilegal no cesaron de llenar sus ambiciosos bolsillos.

– Él está aquí, jefe–le respondió uno de sus subalternos.

– ¿Él? –Cuestionó– ¿de quién diablos hablas?

– El Gran Saiyaman, señor, el Gran Saiyaman está en el casino.

Sin embargo, haber eliminado a la justiciera no significaba que el camino quedara completamente despejado. Aún estaba él, aquel sujeto vestido con ropas ridículas, dotado de unas habilidades que desafiaban toda lógica y comprensión. Y ese enmascarado, a diferencia de Videl, no sería posible liquidarlo con simplemente colgarlo de una soga.

Tenían que reconocérselo a ellos mismos, su victoria sobre Videl fue tan perfecta, tan sublime, tan esplendorosa, que se olvidaron de un diminuto pero gigantesco detalle: el Gran Saiyaman. Creyéndose victoriosos se durmieron en los laureles, y Gohan, al mejor estilo de un monstruo de pesadilla, venía gustosamente a despertarlos de sus sueños de grandeza.

Ubicándose en el sótano del edificio, sitio habitual donde Van Zant se refugiaba, él disfrutaba del sabor de la nicotina cuando un eco inconfundible llegó hasta sus oídos. Las voces y gritos provenientes del casino en la parte superior incrementaron su desconcierto, el cual tomó aún más ímpetu al generarse un alud de sus numerosos secuaces que se escondían allí abajo como ratas.

– Repite lo que acabas de decir.

– El Gran Saiyaman jefe, él está aquí.

– ¿Qué carajos está sucediendo? –Rock, quien también se encontraba ahí, se acercó visiblemente molesto.

– Al parecer, el payaso que juega al superhéroe decidió hacernos una visita–con frialdad, Van Zant le contestó.

Rock ni siquiera pudo comentar nada más, una violenta explosión ingresó por la puerta de la habitación llenándola de humo y escombros. No obstante, algo más, o mejor dicho, alguien, entró en la recámara junto con la detonación. Propulsado como un cohete gracias a la onda expansiva, Hibiki hizo acto de presencia de un modo que no le fue nada agradable.

– Ahí viene…ahí viene…–herido y con muchísima dificultad, Hibiki a duras penas fue capaz de advertirles.

Cortas pero poderosas, Van Zant no necesitó más palabras.

– ¡Cierren la puerta, cierren la maldita puerta! –vociferó apresurado, presintiendo el inminente ataque.

Cerrando la pesada portezuela de acero, los rufianes empuñaron sus rifles y revólveres a su vez que Rock les ordenaba a todos guardar silencio. Por un par de minutos no se escuchó ni una mosca, era una falsa paz que los alivió por un santiamén, un santiamén que se terminó cuando una tremenda abolladura con la silueta de un puño se dibujó en el metal.

– Vamos malnacido, vamos, qué esperas, aquí estamos, qué esperas–Van Zant susurró empuñando su pistola–nadie destruye mi casino y se va sin más, vamos, infeliz, entra de una vez, voy a sacarte los ojos con mis propias manos…

Cada golpe fue más intenso que el anterior, el grueso blindaje de la puerta iba gradualmente cediendo y no tardaría en desplomarse por completo. Los retumbos de esos titánicos puñetazos estremecieron hasta al más valiente de los delincuentes, ya era demasiado tarde para huir, estaban atrapados, la salida más cercana la tenían delante de sus narices.

– Va a entrar…

Y así fue, la entrada no resistió ni un segundo más y se rindió. Presas del pánico, los incontables matones allí amontonados vieron pasmados como se delineaba la figura del héroe enmascarado. Callado, pero firme, el Gran Saiyaman ingresó en el aposento intimidándolos con solamente dejarse observar.

– ¡Fueron ustedes, ustedes me la quitaron! –Gohan masculló apretando los dientes con rabia, y sin aviso, gritó llenando el lugar con su voz– ¡ahora quiero que me la devuelvan, devuélvanmela, devuélvanmela!

– ¡Dispárenle, dispárenle a este hijo de…!–Van Zant, al contrario de sus vasallos, no se asustó– ¿qué esperan, imbéciles?... ¡mátenlo, mátenlo!

Reaccionando, los cañones abrieron fuego descargando una lluvia de proyectiles que se estrellaron en la anatomía de Gohan uno tras otro. Si bien conseguían acertar en el blanco, las balas sencillamente se retorcían al tocarlo sin lograr rasguñarlo. Atónito, Rock empezó a correr lejos de la zona de guerra mientras realizaba, desesperadamente, una llamada telefónica.

Entre tanto, Van Zant y los suyos, no desistieron de sus actos, inundando el suelo con miles de castillos disparados, atestando la atmósfera con una espesa niebla de pólvora. Irremediablemente los cargadores de sus armas se vaciaron, acabando, temporalmente, con la tormenta de municiones que caía sobre Gohan.

Asombrándolos, el Gran Saiyaman empleó su velocidad desapareciendo como si fuera magia. Enseguida, se oyó un quejido acompañado del sonido hueco de alguien cayendo al piso. Al voltearse, descubrieron el cuerpo inconsciente de uno de sus colegas tendido en el pavimento. Pronto, esa escena se repitió una segunda vez, una tercera, una cuarta y una quinta.

No queriendo perder sin oponer resistencia, Van Zant les exigió a sus esbirros reiniciar las hostilidades cuánto antes. Normalmente, Gohan los hubiera neutralizado usando sutilmente su fuerza. Sin embargo, tal moderación titiló hasta palidecer subyugándose a la demencia. Y precisamente, los chillidos salidos de sus bocas, reaparecieron febriles en un pestañeo.

Eran gritos de dolor.

De agonía.

De desesperación.

De un absoluto terror.

Los huesos se rompieron, los músculos se desgarraron, la sangre humana empezó a acumularse gota a gota. Él no era el Gran Saiyaman, ni tampoco era Gohan. Se trataba de otro ser, el saiyajin salvaje que dormía en su interior, y que ahora, impulsado por la venganza, desataba sus más bajos instintos de pelea sin importarle quiénes fueran sus rivales.

– ¡Maldito, maldito! –Bido, hallándose en medio de la confrontación, desenfundó su revólver disparando como un loco contra Gohan– ¡muere maldito, muérete!

Con calma, Gohan caminó hacia Bido recibiendo sus tiros, y al éstos terminarse, lo dejaron desarmado a merced del nada heroico justiciero. Sintiendo como su espalda chocaba con una fría pared de concreto, Bido alzó la mirada buscando alguna forma para huir de allí. El policía maldijo su suerte, definitivamente fue muy mala idea haber acompañado a Bujin a ese apestoso casino.

– Lo sabía, podía oler el aroma podrido en ustedes, la policía estaba involucrada en esto–Gohan, acorralándolo, le afirmó– ¿por qué, por qué lo hicieron?

– No sé de qué…

– ¡Basta, ya basta, no más mentiras! –Gohan lo interrumpió–sé que aún me falta una pieza para comprenderlo todo, así que anda, dime el por qué.

– Ella misma se lo buscó, ella fue la que forjó su propio final–le manifestó sin medir las repercusiones que tendría–ya estábamos hartos de ella, de siempre estar metiendo su nariz donde nadie la llamó, de ser humillados día tras día, yo no me convertí en policía para ser ridiculizado por una mocosa que aún asiste a la escuela…

– Así que eso era, debí haberlo imaginado–objetó–me dan asco, son unos gusanos miserables, no merecen vivir.

– Acábame si eso te complace, pero hacerlo no la revivirá…

– Eres el segundo sujeto que me dice lo mismo, y al igual que él, estás equivocado–sujetándolo del cuello, él lo levantó en el aire– ¡yo me encargaré de hacerla volver, ella regresará a este mundo…y yo, y yo, podré estar con ella otra vez!

– ¡Eres un demente!

– Fueron ustedes los que me volvieron así, ahora pagarán lo que hicieron, yo los haré pagar.

Cerca de allí, Van Zant se levantaba notoriamente adolorido, comprobando que aún tenía aliados bajo su control, los condujo a lo que obviamente era un suicidio. Y a pesar de saberlo, eso no lo detuvo. Cargando un potente rifle en sus brazos, avanzó tambaleante buscando de arriba a abajo al vengativo superhéroe.

Paralizando sus pasos, halló a un Bido claramente sin vida. Analizándolo con brevedad, notó las marcas de una mano que se delineaban en la piel de su garganta. Al mafioso no le importó el deceso de ese uniformado, al contrario, su cadáver sólo encendió todavía más su deseo de liquidar a ese mequetrefe disfrazado.

– Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba–Van Zant habló en voz alta, tratando de llamar su atención–sabes, me doy cuenta que tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, cuando es necesario sacamos el demonio interno que poseemos para acabar con cualquiera que se interponga en nuestros caminos.

Haciéndoles un ademán a sus escasos seguidores, Van Zant les indicó que estuvieran alertas.

– Únete a mí, piensa en todo el dinero que podríamos conseguir si trabajamos juntos–con elocuencia le sugirió, aunque aún no podía encontrarlo–no hay nadie en este mundo que pueda detenerte, eres invencible, ni siquiera un ejército completo sería capaz de vencerte–continuó intentando sacarlo de su escondite–vamos, sal, hablemos, dime qué deseas, te juro que te lo daré, sólo dime qué quieres…

– Lo único que quiero es verlos a todos ustedes exterminados…–materializándose enfrente de Van Zant, Gohan lo sujetó tal y como lo hizo con Bido.

– Sé razonable, podemos negociar–hablándole casi sin oxígeno, el pandillero trató liberarse de él.

– No, pagarás como los demás, no los perdonaré, no los perdonaré–Gohan lo increpó, dominado nuevamente por aquel odio irracional que lo poseyó al luchar con Cell años atrás–vas a sentir lo que ella sintió, exactamente lo mismo que ella sintió…

No sabiendo qué hacer, los adeptos de Van Zant dispararon hacia Gohan sin preocuparse en herir a su propio jefe. Y efectivamente eso pasó, el hijo de Milk se evaporó dejando solo a Van Zant quien recibió las balas. Al cabo de un parpadeo, las luces se apagaron para él. Era imposible, toda la felicidad que experimentó en los días anteriores se acabó sin poder evitarlo.

El tiroteo, por otro lado, no cesó. Gohan, ansioso por terminar con esa locura, reapareció siendo rodeado rápidamente por los pocos hombres que seguían combatiéndolo. Estos liberaron una sofocante ventisca de descargas, no obstante, para su sorpresa, aquel no era el verdadero Gran Saiyaman, en realidad era ni más ni menos que un señuelo, una ilusión.

Sin tregua, los proyectiles atravesaron esa fantasmal imagen impactando a otros de los tiradores. Sin darse cuenta, Gohan los puso a combatir entre sí. Estando atrapados en un círculo mortal, ellos mismos se liquidaron mutuamente, adornando con sus restos, aquel lúgubre sótano que apestaba a muerte.

Y tal olor lo asqueó. Gohan, viendo el mar rojizo que se extendía por doquier, le rogaba al cielo que la furia se esfumara. Ya no más por favor, ya no más, se decía en su cabeza. Por unos minutos una extraña quietud lo cobijó, sentía tanta vergüenza y repudio por sí mismo, pero por más que no hubiese querido tal cosa, él lo sabía: era inevitable, no podría vivir aguantando ese rencor en él.

– Acompáñame, mantén los ojos abiertos…

Oyendo esa frase, vio su plegaría desquebrajarse. Y él, el otro, el otro Gohan que existía en su alma volvió a poseerlo. La ira, esa sensación que tanta fuerza le otorgaba y que igualmente lo destruía, lo obligó a continuar sin importar el costo. Encontrándose a milímetros de concluir con su autodestrucción, Gohan se desvaneció, aún quedaba un insecto más que aplastar.

La noche estaba lejos de finalizar.

**Fin Capítulo Veintiocho**

Hola, qué tal. Tal vez no me lo crean, pero para mí fue difícil escribir este capítulo. Como de seguro lo saben, Gohan es mi personaje masculino favorito de la serie. Su forma de ser inocentona, torpe y tímida siempre me gustó, en cierto grado, me identifico con él por eso. Aunque, nunca he olvidado su otro lado, esa parte oscura que tiene cuando el enojo se apodera de él.

Anteriormente había dicho que no quería mostrar a Gohan como un demente vengativo, pero sin que pudiera evitarlo, caí en ello. Gohan se estuvo conteniendo por casi la totalidad de la historia, toda su rabia por no haber estado con Videl para salvarla, se sumó a la furia que se fue acumulando en él al ir descubriendo los hechos que desencadenaron la muerte de ella.

Siendo Videl una persona tan importante en la vida de él, imagino que la mera idea de perderla, sea cuál sea la causa, le provocaría una herida que ninguna semilla del ermitaño podría curar. Y al plantear el escenario bajo las circunstancias previamente mostradas, lo visualizo completamente descontrolado tal y como le sucedió al luchar con Cell en su infancia.

Comprendo totalmente si ustedes no llegan a estar de acuerdo con esta visión sombría de él, siéntanse libres de expresarse si así lo desean. Como les dije tiempo atrás, esta historia es un experimento, quería explorar esa figura sombría que late en Gohan y que sólo aparece cuando todas las barreras colocadas por la razón son destruidas. Espero al menos haberlos entretenido.

Antes de retirarme, les doy las gracias a ByaHisaFan, Naye 345, Mar-chan, Lector Shenlong, Son-Cindy y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el episodio pasado.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	29. Capítulo 29

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 29**

– ¿Desean continuar?

– Sí.

Dinero y más dinero, la codicia por poseerlo era el único pensamiento en la cabeza de Hibiki. Habiendo ganado la primera ronda, el ladrón se moría de ganas por incrementar la torre de fichas que representa su floreciente riqueza. El crupier sin demoras les repartió la siguiente mano de cartas a los dos, y al levantar suavemente la mirada, Hibiki no evitó hacer contacto visual con él.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, chico? –Le cuestionó sin rodeos– ¿acaso me estás siguiendo?

– ¿Y por qué tendría que estarte siguiendo? –Frío, Gohan le regresó la pregunta– ¿será que tienes algo que ocultar y metes que sea descubierto?

– No sé de qué demonios hablas–reaccionando a la defensiva, Hibiki respondió apresuradamente–sólo quería bromear contigo, me resulta curioso verte otra vez y aún más en un sitio como éste, aunque bueno, ya nos habíamos visto la otra noche en el bar.

– Caballeros–interrumpiéndolos, el tallador les habló, dirigiéndose enseguida a Hibiki– ¿cuál será tu jugada?

Hibiki se olvidó de Gohan por un instante, mirando firmemente sus naipes. A diferencia del juego anterior, la suerte no fue tan benevolente con él. Poseía un siete de tréboles y un cuatro de diamantes, sumando el puntaje, obtenía un once. Necesitaría diez puntos más para ganar, o al menos, una cantidad cercana a veintiuno para volver a triunfar.

– ¿Por qué tardas tanto en pensar? –Gohan, rompiendo su concentración, le dijo en forma interrogativa–hace poco dijiste que era tu día de suerte, adónde se fueron esos ánimos.

– Si lo que quieres es distraerme, no lo conseguirás, niño–replicó Hibiki–me sigue sorprendiendo que tus padres te permitan salir de casa a estas horas, deberías estar en tu cama bebiendo leche con galletas…

– ¿Conque recurriendo al sarcasmo, ehh? –Ironizó Gohan–ese mismo chiste ya me lo habías dicho, deberías mejorar tu repertorio de bromas.

– ¿Y a qué viene todo esto? –Lo interrogó con leve molestia.

– No es necesario que lo diga, tú, en el fondo, sabes muy bien a lo que voy…

– No sé de qué hablas…

– ¡Caballeros! –Alzando sutilmente la voz, el crupier se hizo notar–les ruego regresar al juego…

– Quiero otra carta–Hibiki le solicitó.

– De acuerdo.

El tallador le entregó un nuevo naipe, el cual resultó ser un ocho de espadas, incrementado su sumatoria a diecinueve. Recuperando el buen humor, Hibiki sintió la suficiente confianza como para plantarse, temiendo que al pedir una cuarta carta acabara sobrepasando los veintiún puntos. Con una evidente arrogancia, le dialogó al crupier:

– Me planto.

– Muy bien–contestó mirando a Gohan–es tu turno.

– Yo también me planto–el saiyajin le indicó en un pestañeo.

Curioso, Hibiki se volteó a mirar la jugada del chico. Para su consternación, su entusiasmo recién recobrado se esfumó al ver las cartas que Gohan tenía. El adolescente presumía un diez de corazones y un as de diamantes, el as podía tomarse como uno o como once, en este caso, era obvio que Gohan lo utilizaría como un once, dándole un total de veintiuno, para ira de Hibiki.

El truco de Gohan funcionó, haber distraído a Hibiki le hizo perder la noción de las acciones.

– Eres muy afortunado–el tallador le comentó al ver su black jack.

Continuando con la partida, el crupier reveló su carta oculta. Antes de hacerlo, él ya exhibía un rey de tréboles, ahora, al descubrir su otro naipe éste se trataba de una reina de espadas. Sumándolas, el tallador conseguía un total de veinte. Viendo tal cosa Hibiki maldijo mentalmente, esta vez fue él, el que terminó perdiendo.

– Parece que los papeles se invirtieron–el crupier castigó a Hibiki quitándole su apuesta inicial, a continuación, premió a Gohan pagándole el triple por haber ganado con un black jack, adicionalmente, le dio un extra por tener una mejor mano que la suya.

– ¿Les apetece una tercera ronda?

– Sí…–Hibiki se disponía a afirmar cuando una voz cortó sus palabras.

– Oye, Van Zant está esperándote…

– ¡Qué! –Exclamó abriendo los ojos.

Gohan sólo arqueó una ceja.

– Me retiro, fue todo por hoy–apresurado, Hibiki amontonó sus fichas antes de marcharse alejándose de su joven contrincante.

– ¡Hey! –deteniéndolo en seco, Gohan lo llamó.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Se te olvidó esto–sosteniendo una ficha entre sus dedos, Gohan se le acercó para entregársela.

– Quédatela, considérala un regalo–con sutil burla, Hibiki acotó–ahora vete a casa, tu mamá debe estar preguntándose dónde estás.

– Te la devolveré muy pronto…

Viéndolo alejarse, Gohan miró el ambiente que lo rodeaba, en las otras mesas los apostadores proseguían con sus juegos sin dejar de beber y fumar. Estando tantos criminales reunidos en un mismo sitio, al chico no le fue difícil preguntarse cómo era posible que la policía no hiciera algo para arrestarlos. Bufando, Gohan se convenció de que esa tarea recaería en él sin poder oponerse.

Y con tal pensamiento, el saiyajin, inquieto, se humedecía sus labios. Ansioso por hacer lo que realmente quería, caminó aceleradamente, ocultándose detrás de una de las columnas del edificio. Sin vacilación accionó su reloj, su álter ego justiciero se materializó reemplazándolo en un santiamén. Dando un rápido vistazo, avistó a Hibiki marchándose y no queriendo perderlo, actuó.

– ¡Oye!

Escuchando que alguien le hablaba, Hibiki se dio la vuelta, topándose para su inmensa sorpresa con…

– Te dije que te la devolvería muy pronto–alegó el Gran Saiyaman, tirándole la ficha al rostro.

– ¿Cómo diablos entraste aquí? –cuestionándole en voz baja, Hibiki recordó la pesadilla que días atrás casi le roba la cordura.

– El cómo no importa, sólo importa el por qué.

– ¿Por qué…?

– Vine para que hablemos…

– ¿De qué?

– De Videl–le dijo con dureza–y por tu propia seguridad, te recomiendo no mentirme…

– ¿Estoy soñando?

– Para tu desdicha, no.

– ¡Pero qué demonios hace él aquí!

Rompiendo la tenue burbuja que los envolvía, uno de los matones bajo las órdenes de Van Zant se congeló al ver al héroe en el casino. Su vociferación provocó una avalancha de miradas que se aglomeraron en un mismo punto, la diversión oficialmente finalizó. Instintivamente, los hombres empuñaron sus armas olvidándose de las cartas y el licor, las mujeres fueron más listas: huyeron.

A ciencia cierta, Gohan no supo quién de todos le disparó primero, pero a fin de cuentas, terminarían de igual modo. Tomando ventaja de la situación, Hibiki empezó a correr dejando esparcidas por el suelo las cientos de fichas multicolores que tanta felicidad le habían dado. Paralelamente, Gohan se veía las caras con los delincuentes que no dejaban de dispararle.

– No sé cómo fue que llegaste a este sitio, pero te juro que hasta aquí llegaste–amenazándolo a sus espaldas, Gohan sintió la punta de un arma en su nuca.

Desvaneciéndose, el Gran Saiyaman eludió ese burdo intento por asesinarlo desconcertando a su agresor. Al cual, conectó con un puñetazo que lo mandó a chocar con una de las miles de máquinas tragamonedas. Una vez hecho eso, Gohan avanzó hacia él notando como la sensación de haberlo visto con anterioridad crecía en su cabeza.

– Yo te conozco–convencido de ello, Gohan lo sujetó por su cuello alzándolo–sí, yo te conozco, he visto tu cara en otro lugar, sí, eres de la policía.

– ¡Tus días están contados, payaso! –El individuo, sin temor, lo retó–vas a caer, pasarás a formar parte de la historia igual que ella.

– Nunca vuelvas a hablar así de ella, nunca–elevándolo todavía más alto, para Gohan fue casi imposible no resistirse a la demencia que florecía en su interior– ¡nunca más vuelvas a hablar de ella así, nunca más!

El saiyajin pretendía pulverizarlo, pero para su desconcierto, ese rufián estalló en carcajadas deteniéndolo abruptamente.

– ¿Quieres matarme, bufón? –Con descaro, le indagó– ¡anda, puedes hacerlo!

Gohan resopló tranquilizándose; sin embargo, deseaba silenciarlo eternamente.

– ¡Vamos, mátame! –Con burla, ese corrompido uniformado le expresó– ¡pero hacerlo no hará que ella regrese de entre los muertos!

Y su paciencia, se agotó.

– ¡Perdiste, superhéroe, perdiste!

Detectando varias presencias rodeándolo, Gohan se evaporó justo a tiempo escapando de los múltiples disparos que pretendieron eliminarlo. Olvidándose de ese sujeto, el superhéroe se apuró en alcanzar a Hibiki que continuaba huyendo de él. Atravesó una muralla de bandoleros tirándolos al piso uno a la vez, aún así nada lo detuvo, sintiéndose hambriento por desenterrar la verdad.

Finalmente, luego de dejar relegados una infinidad de bandidos vencidos, esa cucaracha despreciable se hallaba a unos metros de distancia. Hibiki, desesperado, corría descendiendo por una larga escalera que lo enrumbaba al sótano del edificio. Siguiéndolo, Gohan extendió un brazo al frente, creando una esfera de energía que con todo el gusto del universo se la lanzó.

Creyendo que un rayo, literalmente, le había caído encima, Hibiki se retorció de dolor al experimentar como esa ráfaga energética lo embestía. Gracias a la onda expansiva que se produjo, se convirtió en un cohete que entró veloz en la habitación oculta en el nivel más inferior de la edificación, encontrándose ésta, repleta de mafiosos y pistoleros.

– Ahí viene…ahí viene…

Estando Gohan a punto de entrar, los criminales le bloquearon el paso cerrando la gruesa y pesada puerta de acero. Pensativamente, el Gran Saiyaman se mantuvo inmóvil por un instante, y con las puntas de sus dedos, acarició la fría superficie metálica de la portezuela en absoluto silencio. Sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba vivaz, apretó los puños antes de golpear.

Y el eco de sus embates, retumbó en las paredes.

**Fin Capítulo Veintinueve **

Bueno aquí estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo del fic, este no fue muy emocionante, como algunos de los anteriores, este episodio fue para explicar detalles sueltos y narrarlos desde otro ángulo para que la trama quede más sólida. Espero que el siguiente sea más entretenido, nos vemos en otras dos semanas, les agradezco apoyar el fic, gracias.

Pasando a otro tema, les comentaré una noticia que tal vez muchas ya saben pero otros no. Lo que por años los fans de Dragon Ball soñamos se ha vuelto una realidad, una nueva serie de Dragon Ball está en el horizonte: **Dragon Ball Super**, por lo que he leído se estrenará en el próximo mes de julio, les juro que no les miento, esto es oficial, pueden confirmarlo ustedes mismos.

Antes de retirarme, les doy las gracias a SaritaSan, VidelxGohan, Naye 345, Mtzrael, Mar-chan, Son-Cindy, ByaHisaFan, Gohan098, Lector Shenlong, Guest y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el episodio pasado.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	30. Capítulo 30

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 30**

– _¿Escuchaste los rumores?_

– _Sí, ayer por la tarde apareció un sujeto muy extraño, al parecer se hace llamar el Gran Saiyaman…_

– _¡Qué locura, no crees!_

– _Ni que lo digas, al salir de casa por la mañana ya no sabes con qué te vas a encontrar._

– _También oí que la señorita Videl está investigándolo._

– _Veámoslo por el lado amable, con dos superhéroes limpiando las calles por nosotros, ya no tendremos que hacer todo el trabajo._

– _¡Sí, no es genial!_ –exclamó–_sólo nos sentamos en la patrulla a esperar a que nos paguen el salario semanal sin preocuparnos de nada…_

– _Y ahora que lo mencionas, vamos, ya se nos hizo tarde, ya deberíamos estar patrullando._

Viendo a sus dos colegas saliendo de la estación, Kimura los vigiló con su rostro endurecido. Habiendo fingido que no los escuchó, él, en su interior, les maldecía soezmente al considerarlos un par de parásitos, hipócritas y unos charlatanes. Tristemente para él, ese dúo de oficiales no eran los únicos que pensaban así, la gran mayoría de los uniformados seguían el mismo patrón.

Eran una vergüenza.

Ninguno merecía sus placas.

Ellos mancillaban el honorable uniforme azul.

Y profesándoles un profundo asco, Kimura, silenciosamente, sentía que de continuar así explotaría en cualquier momento. Y para aumentar su tormento, ese individuo estrambótico apareció. Si ya era insoportable ser humillado día tras día por una chiquilla de secundaria, ahora un segundo payaso los terminaba de hundir aún más en la deshonra.

Jamás, en toda la historia de la policía de Ciudad Satán, ésta había sido más insultada. Qué pasó con aquel cuerpo policial que imponía respeto con sólo su presencia, qué sucedió con aquellos hombres y mujeres que eran admirados por su labor heroica, adónde se fue el respeto y la credibilidad que los ciudadanos le tenían a las autoridades. Furioso, Kimura se preguntaba.

Ciudad Satán se convirtió en tierra de nadie, un lugar donde las mafias y pandillas perpetraban sus fechorías gustosamente bajo la luz del sol, sabiendo que no serían molestados en sus guaridas. Y la fuerza policiaca era la burla de los criminales, ya no era tomada con seriedad, y al ser vistos únicamente generaban chistes por su notoria torpeza e ineptitud.

¿Pero quién era el gestor de tal situación?

¿Acaso era Videl y sus hazañas justicieras?

¿Era el jefe de la policía y su negligencia?

¡No!

¡El responsable se llamaba Kimura Akimoto!

¡Sí!

¡El culpable era él!

Habiéndose quedado de brazos cruzados por meses, esperó ciegamente a que Videl detuviera sus intervenciones. Esperanzado creyó que las cosas mejorarían para bien, ilusamente confió en que muy pronto la policía entraría en una nueva era de inconmensurable honor. Estupideces, eso eran sus ideales, estupideces, meros sueños, caprichos de percepción creados por una mente soñadora.

Harto de quedarse sin hacer nada, se prometió que él acabaría con ese oscurantismo que petrificaba a la ley, la verdadera ley. Sin embargo, justo cuando pretendía encender una vela en esa oscuridad, una ráfaga de viento apagó la débil chispa que creó tornando todavía más negra esa penumbra que los gobernaba.

Y esa corriente de aire se hacía llamar el Gran Saiyaman.

Ese desconocido enmascarado, fue el último clavo que necesitaba su ataúd.

Sintiéndose despojado de su motivación, se refugió en la más sombría amargura.

Ebrio y oculto en la soledad de su hogar, miró desalentado su revólver colocado sobre una mesa, oyendo como éste le llamaba. Conteniendo sus recurrentes náuseas, Kimura, padeciendo una potente jaqueca, se reclinó hacia adelante tomando su arma. Con pausa retiró las balas sobrantes dejando sólo una, y luego de sostener su pistola por una eternidad, la metió en su boca.

Un frío sabor metálico invadió su paladar, y conteniendo la respiración apretó sus ojos cerrados tolerando las ganas de vomitar. Sintiendo el cañón en la entrada de su garganta, Kimura deslizó su dedo índice presionando con suavidad el disparador. Solamente le bastaba presionarlo un poco más y todo terminaría: no más vergüenza, no más deshonor, no más sentirse como una basura.

Y ahí, estando a instantes de dejar sus sesos esparcidos sobre el sofá, la vio. Ella se plasmó frente a él riéndose, señalándolo mientras sus carcajadas se volvían más y más sonoras. La mujer que le salvó la vida se hallaba ante él retorciéndose de placer al reírse, y al verla, extasiada, burlándose de lo que él más amaba, sacó su artefacto bélico y le apuntó. Trémulo pero decidido, disparó.

El proyectil impactó contra su televisor destrozándolo en el acto, tal escándalo lo sacudió en su totalidad liberándolo de esa visión. Respirando apresuradamente y bañado en sudor, Kimura se tambaleó por cada rincón de su casa buscando una respuesta que no estaba allí. Reclinándose en una pared lo supo, su muerte no resolvería el problema, pero quizás, la muerte sí era la solución.

Nervioso se asombró por considerar esa idea, él era un oficial de la policía, él le juró a la justicia servirle devotamente con rectitud, él no mancharía de sangre su amado uniforme azul, él honraría sus votos sin importar qué lo afligiera. Por un momento la paz lo abrazó, no obstante, ese abrazo se fue haciendo más intenso llegando al grado de sofocarlo.

¡No!

¡Aquello tenía que parar, sea cuál sea el método, aquello tenía que parar!

¡No más proezas adolescentes!

¡No más héroes disfrazados!

Y sin imaginarlo, al asistir a su trabajo a la mañana siguiente, el principio del fin comenzó.

– _¿Mandó a llamarme, jefe?_

– _Sí Kimura, toma asiento._

Para su sorpresa, el alcalde igualmente se encontraba ahí, mirándole de arriba a abajo con muchísima atención. Sentándose inquietamente, Kimura tragó saliva deseoso de saber el motivo de su presencia en tal inesperada reunión. Su jefe, cruzando sus manos en la madera de su escritorio, lo observó seriamente antes de hablar:

– _He comandado la jefatura por casi treinta años, es un trabajo que amo y créanme que no me complace dar estas palabras, pero comprendo que ya no soy ningún jovencito, es hora que me retire._

– _¿Se retira?_

– _Así es Kimura, mi tiempo al mando de la policía se terminó. _

– _¿Pero entonces quién nos comandará?_

– _Normalmente, se escogerían a los oficiales más veteranos para estudiarlos uno por uno hasta elegir al más indicado_–el alcalde, uniéndose a la plática, le contestó–_sin embargo, después de analizar los expedientes de todos los policías enlistados llegamos a una conclusión unánime. _

– _Tu palmarés es el más impresionante de todos, tu récord de arrestos es enorme, eres uno de los patrulleros más sobresalientes_–su jefe lo halagó–_por ello, tanto el señor alcalde como yo, consideramos ofrecerte mi puesto._

– _¡Yo, jefe de la policía!_

– _Precisamente_–el alcalde se puso de pie y le ofreció un apretón de manos–_ ¿qué dices, aceptas ser mi nuevo jefe de policía?_

Y a su vez que movía su mano con lentitud, por su cabeza se proyectaron algunas imágenes que lo llenaron de una enorme felicidad: recordó su graduación de la academia, su primer arresto y la primera patrulla que condujo. A pesar de la alegría que esos recuerdos le ofrecían, otros muy diferentes se la quitaron: Videl usurpando el lugar de la policía y el Gran Saiyaman secundándola.

– _Acepto, acepto el puesto_–afirmó con determinación, un cambio radical se veía en el horizonte para las fuerzas del orden.

Horas más tarde, delante de sus colegas, ahora subordinados, Kimura con el beneplácito del alcalde y su antecesor, emitió un elocuente discurso donde se comprometía a restaurar las bases de la policía, hasta que ésta resurgiera, recuperando su antiguo esplendor. Muchos fingían escucharlo, pensando que el puesto se le subió a las nubes volviéndolo un egocéntrico.

Y tal aseveración, era sustentada por la forma tan apasionaba con la cual él les hablaba, ese no era el Kimura reservado y callado que conocían, al contrario, parecía ser un hombre renacido. Un renacer, que se originó en el instante en que introdujo su pistola en su boca. Porque en efecto, él se disparó, metafóricamente, matando al oficial que Videl rescató.

Kimura nunca olvidará lo que ella hizo por él, su corazón continuaba latiendo gracias a ella. Videl siempre será la causa de su actual existencia, y aunque quisiera menospreciar ese hecho, él no lo hará. Pese a eso, la obligación y el amor por su vocación se volvieron más fuertes que la gratitud, convenciéndolo de recobrar el balance que yacía perdido.

– _Bonito discurso, pero por el momento espero que te encargues primero de las mafias_–el alcalde, ya menos jovial, le dijo con tono demandante en la intimidad de su nueva oficina–_el número de delitos se multiplicó en los últimos meses, y sin mencionar el distrito Akuma, ese maldito sitio es un nido de ladrones, es un verdadero cáncer para esta ciudad…_

– _Eso lo entiendo a la perfección, no se preocupe por eso, yo me haré cargo de extirpar ese tumor._

– _¿Acaso tienes un plan?_ –Incrédulo le indagó–_ ¡no tienes ni cinco minutos en el puesto y ya sabes qué hacer!_

– _Siempre he sabido lo que se debe hacer, el problema es que mi predecesor era demasiado blando, y tal como lo dije hace poco: para acabar con la delincuencia antes se debe eliminar todo aquello que entorpece y denigra el accionar policial…_

– _Honestamente no entiendo a qué te refieres, pero si eso ayuda a mitigar las malditas mafias entontes tienes mi apoyo, ejecuta el plan que más te parezca conveniente. _

– _Le prometo resultados, ya lo verá, los habitantes de Ciudad Satán respirarán tranquilos sabiendo que pueden salir de sus casas sin temer ser asaltados, y aún más, al recordar que es la policía y sólo la policía, la que vela por su protección._

Kimura pensó en ser diplomático, buscó por todos los medios una manera de revindicar a la policía simultáneamente a que limpiaba la porquería de las calles. Y por ello se reunió con el individuo más influyente de la ciudad, incluso más, que el propio alcalde. Pero para su frustración, el campeón mundial no era tan convincente como él creía.

– _Bujin, Bido, tomen asiento._

– _¿Ocurre algo?_

– _Sí, la diplomacia no funcionó_–respondió desanimado, él en verdad no quería efectuar lo que estaba a milímetros de hacer–_es una verdadera pena, yo confiaba en no tener que llegar a estos extremos_–tomando un expediente de un cajón de su buró, se los arrojó mostrándoles la fotografía de un delincuente.

– _¿Quién es?_

– _Justo en este mismo instante está en prisión por robo, es una sabandija, un criminal de poca importancia._

– _¿Y qué hay con él?_

– _Caballeros, tengo una idea que me gustaría discutir con ustedes…_

Sacándolo de sus reflexiones, el teléfono a su derecha empezó a sonar con una desesperación casi humana. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró abruptamente sin explicación, ansioso sujetó el auricular y lo posó en su oído escuchando varios gritos y disparos provenientes del otro lado de la línea. No obstante, fue una mera oración lo que lo hizo congelarse en su asiento:

– ¡El maldito está aquí, está aquí!

**Fin Capítulo Treinta**

Hola, cómo han estado. Bueno, desde los primeros capítulos muchos lectores empezaron a sospechar cosas sobre cierto personaje en particular, como comprenderán, en su momento yo nunca negué ni confirmé nada para no adelantar sucesos de la historia, pero creo que con este capítulo esas sospechas que algunos tenían se acaban de confirmar.

Por si casualmente se lo preguntaban, el fic tendrá un total de 36 capítulos, ya los tengo contados y medidos y ya sé que pasa en cada uno, sólo hace falta que me siente con calma a escribirlos para darles forma. Confío que la recta final les guste, quiero devolverles todo el apoyo que me han dado regalándoles buenos capítulos finales, ojalá les gusten. Nos vemos en dos semanas más.

Antes de irme, les doy las gracias a Naye 345, Gohan098, ByaHisaFan, Lector Shenlong, Mar-chan, Guest, VidelxGohan, Son-Cindy y a Luis Carlos por sus opiniones en el episodio anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	31. Capítulo 31

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 31**

Debía estar soñando, esa era la única explicación posible. Tendido en el suelo y cubriéndose con los restos de una maltrecha mesa, Hibiki rogaba una y otra vez ser liberado de esa pesadilla. Porque definitivamente eso era: una pesadilla. El eco de los disparos se mantuvo incesante por varios minutos, y éste, inquietantemente, fue silenciándose poco a poco hasta desaparecer.

El dolor en su espalda lo estaba matando, y la herida para su tormento, no dejaba de hacerse sentir. Aquello, sin que él lo supiera, era un verdadero milagro. Cualquier otro ser humano hubiera muerto al recibir esa ráfaga de energía, pero él, contra todo pronóstico, aún seguía con vida. Sin embargo, esa ardiente dolencia le recordaba que el infierno todavía continuaba.

Percatándose del extraño silencio, Hibiki empezó a arrastrarse con lentitud por el suelo deseoso de encontrar una salida de ese endiablado lugar. No obstante, pronto sintió como su ropa y cuerpo se empapaban con un líquido espeso y levemente pegajoso: sangre. Aterrado, Hibiki observó boquiabierto los incontables cuerpos de los pandilleros muertos esparcidos por el piso.

– ¡Tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que salir de aquí! –se susurró a sí mismo.

Deslizándose tan rápido como le era posible, el criminal no vio al superhéroe y aprovechándose de eso, aceleró sus movimientos temiendo quedar atrapado allí a merced del iracundo enmascarado. Y de repente, escuchó como un par de voces se aproximaban a él. No queriendo delatarse se mantuvo quieto, fingiendo que al igual que los demás había perdido la batalla.

– Acompáñame, mantén los ojos abiertos–esa voz le fue familiar, era la de Rock.

– Sí…

Siguiendo con su farsa, vio como Rock junto a su último secuaz pasaron a su lado sin notar que aún vivía. Casualmente, en ese instante, el líder de la pandilla Red Shark tiró cerca de él la pesada maleta negra que cargaba consigo. Entreabriendo los párpados, Hibiki los vigiló mientras ellos proseguían con sus actos, los cuales, pasaron a un nivel más tenso gracias a un grito de horror:

– ¡Ahhhhhh!

Temeroso, volvió a cerrar sus pestañas. A consecuencia del miedo, sus retinas se negaron a mirar. Sus oídos, por el contrario, se armaron de valor prestando cuidadosa atención a cada ruido que se generaba. Percatándose como el tiroteo y las vocalizaciones se alejaban de él, Hibiki creyó que sería su oportunidad para huir y sin demoras se levantó para hacerlo.

Justo cuando pretendía marcharse, su lesión le regaló una molesta punzada que lo llevó a recordar lo que ese maldito le hizo. Y tal sensación, generó en él un anhelo casi suicida de venganza. Renunciando a la ocasión perfecta para irse, prefirió darle un vistazo a la valija que Rock dejó abandonada, descubriendo sin saberlo, el instrumento de su propia destrucción.

– Pagarás lo que me hiciste, malnacido–Hibiki masculló–te mataré, engendro del demonio.

Frente a él, dentro de la mochila azabache, se hallaba una poderosa bomba lista y armada para detonar. Aquel dispositivo explosivo poseía la potencia necesaria para derribar el casino completo, sabiendo que no contaba con mucho tiempo, Hibiki accionó el interruptor que iniciaba la cuenta regresiva. Viendo el reloj haciendo su trabajo, el delincuente sonrió confiado en su victoria.

– ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –además del artefacto bélico, Hibiki encontró un puñado de granadas que no se tardó en tomar.

– ¡Dime qué pasó esa noche! –sacudiéndolo, Hibiki oyó las demandas vehementes de Gohan no muy lejos– ¡dime lo que pasó en ese hotel o te arrancaré el brazo!

– ¡Púdrete!

– ¡Habla…no quiero matarte, habla! –Escuchando las exigencias del Gran Saiyaman cada vez más airadas, Hibiki se apresuró a tomar una decisión sobre sus siguientes acciones– ¡explícame lo que sucedió esa noche en ese hotel, quiero la verdad, cuéntamelo todo!

– Está bien…está bien, tú ganas–por el tono de hablar de Rock, el pandillero no duraría mucho más–ella…ella…ella creía que era una…una…

– ¿Una qué? –Los gritos de Gohan se intensificaron, y actuando por reflejo, Hibiki le retiró el seguro a una de las granadas y se la arrojó a ambos– ¿ella creía que era una qué…una qué?

– Una…

Ensordeciéndolo, la detonación llenó el aire de polvo y escombros. Hibiki observó la escena sonriente, pese a eso, su rostro presumido se desfiguró al ver como el humo se disipaba revelando al superhéroe completamente ileso, y sobre todo, más furioso que antes. Para su desdicha, Hibiki vio como Gohan empezó a caminar hacia él con rapidez como si fuera un lobo hambriento.

– Tú–señalándolo, Gohan le demandó–tú vas a decirme lo que sucedió en ese hotel.

– ¡Tranquilízate, tranquilízate! –Hibiki, mirando de soslayo la bomba, trató de alejarse del paladín de la justicia– ¡te diré todo lo que quieras saber, pero por favor, no me mates!

– No puedo asegurarte lo segundo, pero sin duda harás lo primero–sujetándolo por su garganta, Gohan lo elevó varios centímetros del pavimento–comienza a hablar ahora mismo, dime lo que sucedió en ese hotel.

– De acuerdo, te lo contaré todo, todo…–balbuceando, Hibiki inició con su narrativa–Videl pensaba que era una redada para arrestarme, ese hotel era mi supuesta guarida y…

– _No estoy muy segura de esto, siendo un sujeto que se apoderó de todas las mafias de la ciudad, deberíamos traer más refuerzos con nosotros_–Videl, hablándole a Bujin, le comentó.

– _Nos apegaremos al plan, recuerda que ellos piensan que soy uno de los suyos_–Bujin le replicó–_cuando llegue el momento te ayudaré y pediremos ayuda por radio, será un golpe rápido y demoledor, no sabrán qué los golpeó._

El atardecer se despedía con calma del paisaje, la noche no tardaría en hacerse presente. Y vigilando con cautela aquella vieja hospedería, la justiciera y su acompañante repasaban por última vez la estrategia que emplearían. Ella frunció el ceño, algo en el ambiente no le permitía proceder con confianza, aún así, valerosa como siempre, no dio marcha atrás.

– _Está bien, pero hay algo que no me gusta de esto_–afirmó mirando de derecha a izquierda.

– _No te preocupes, al terminar estarás en casa para la cena…_

Videl y Bujin entraron en el hotel tomando caminos separados, ella, manteniéndose oculta, lo siguió con disimulo permaneciendo alerta ante cualquier eventualidad. En su interior la adrenalina la llenaba de emoción, no había nada que disfrutara más que una buena pelea. Y lo mejor, era que el entrometido del Gran Saiyaman no le arruinaría la diversión.

O eso creía en ese instante; sin embargo, su opinión cambiaría drásticamente muy pronto.

– _¿A qué debo tu visita, Bujin?_ –Perpetrando su papel con maestría, Hibiki lo recibió–_ ¿me traes buenas noticias?_

– _Me temo que no, jefe_–replicó Bujin, su actuación sería envidiada por un actor profesional–_la policía planea incautar los cargamentos de armas que llegarán en unas semanas…_

– _No te inquietes, viejo amigo_–Hibiki se le acercó dándole una palmada en el hombro–_la policía no hará nada en nuestra contra, saben que hacerlo sólo iniciaría un derramamiento de sangre en las calles…_

Aún escondida, Videl no creía lo que escuchaba, era verdad, ese rufián de apariencia patética se convirtió en un peligroso gánster. No existía alternativa, debía ser detenido a toda costa. Mirando silenciosa, vio como él y Bujin continuaron platicando amenamente sin sospechar nada. Dando una ojeada fugaz, comprobó que Hibiki estaba desprotegido, sería fácil arrestarlo.

– _Es una pena, jefe, usted me agrada, pero tengo un deber qué cumplir._

– _¿De qué hablas, Bujin?_

– _De esto_–sacando un arma, Bujin presionó la punta de ésta en su cabeza.

– _¿Qué significa esto?_

– _Significa que irás a prisión_–apareciendo de su escondite, la hija de Mr. Satán le afirmó–_sabes, siendo un mafioso tan poderoso, pensé que estarías mejor protegido._

– _¡Tú!_

– _Qué decepción, yo esperaba una pelea más emocionante, esto fue muy aburrido._

– _¿Aburrido?_ –Bujin le cuestionó–_ ¿y qué piensas de esto?_

Apuntándole a la cara, el policía giró rápidamente su pistola tomándola desprevenida.

– _¿Pero qué?_

– _Ilusa, no esperabas que esto fuera tan simple… ¿o sí?_–con arrogancia y desprecio, Bujin le dijo–_ya pueden salir muchachos, la tenemos._

Saliendo de las sombras, una veintena de hombres se robaron las incrédulas miradas de Videl, quien a causa de la sorpresa, no reaccionó. Y aprovechando su asombro, Bido se materializó detrás de ella atando sus muñecas sin que pudiera evitarlo. Mientras su mente buscaba una respuesta, tres figuras tremendamente complacidas la observaron con interés.

– _Se los dije, caballeros, ella sería nuestra._

– _¿Y ahora qué?_ –Rock preguntó.

– _¿No es obvio, idiota?_ –Van Zant le regresó su pregunta–_es el momento de devolverle todo lo que nos ha hecho._

– _No puede ser…_

– _¿Qué ocurre?_ –Kimura se le aproximó–_la gran Videl Satán se quedó sin palabras, eso sí que es una sorpresa._

– _¿Por qué, por qué hacen esto?_

– _¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tardé en graduarme de la academia?_ –Gritándole, Kimura le indagó–_ ¿puedes tan siquiera imaginar todo el esfuerzo y dedicación que debí invertir para ser quién soy?_

Videl no pronunció ni media frase.

– _¡Cinco años Videl, dediqué cinco años de mi vida para ganarme mi uniforme!_ –Vociferó contestando sus propias preguntas–_ ¡cinco años que se fueron a la basura cuando tú apareciste!_

Bido y Bujin le vieron igual que Kimura, con frialdad.

– _Apreciábamos tu ayuda al comienzo, pero al continuar sólo nos hiciste ver como unos inútiles buenos para nada, y eso se acaba esta misma noche_–Kimura se volteó hacia Hibiki–_trae la cuerda, ya es hora que cumplas con tu misión…_

Bajo la expectación de los allí reunidos, Hibiki ató la soga en lo alto del techo, entre tanto, las risas perversas se acumulaban en los tímpanos de Videl, que luchaba afanosamente por liberarse. Y al no lograr soltarse del amarre que la inmovilizaba, una silueta apareció en sus pensamientos. Era el Gran Saiyaman, lo único visible en él era su tonta sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba.

Simultáneamente a que era colocada arriba de una silla, en su imaginación, y con lentitud, el casco naranja que cubría al superhéroe fue desapareciendo, dejando a plena vista el rostro de Gohan. Era él, siempre lo intuyó, siempre lo supo, pero nunca se atrevió a decírselo directamente. Quizás porque disfrutaba del juego de la persecución, y tal juego, le recordó uno en especial.

El sonido de una botella de vidrio girando, se apoderó de sus evocaciones.

– _Gohan_–susurró.

Hibiki rodeó su cuello con la gruesa cuerda que le robaría su último aliento, a pesar de eso, Videl continuaba sumergida en sus cavilaciones. La piel de sus labios se humedeció, y las caricias que los suyos y los de Gohan compartieron aquel día, regresaron inundándola de miles de sensaciones. Hibiki apretó el nudo, y la garganta de Videl se oprimió quedándose sin oxígeno.

– _Gohan_–sin aire, su voz apenas era audible.

– _¿Qué estás esperando?_ –viendo que Hibiki no completaba su labor, Kimura, exasperado, lo interrogó con rabia.

Hibiki, por su parte, se hipnotizó al ver las miles de lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas púrpuras de Videl al no poder respirar. Era una chiquilla, aún era una niña de secundaria. Él era un ladrón, un sucio delincuente, pero jamás vaticinó que él asesinaría a una mocosa de una forma tan cobarde y sumamente vil.

– _¡Anda, hazlo!_

No obstante, al revivir las golpizas que ella le obsequió, mandó al olvido la poca compasión que le tenía. Y sin titubear, pateó el sillín que la mantenía con vida entregándola a las frías garras de la gravedad, la cual, sin piedad, la hizo columpiarse terminando con su estadía en este plano existencial.

– Y eso es todo, ahora lo sabes todo…

– ¡Cómo pude ser tan ciego, debí aplastar a ese maldito! –Gohan, habiendo escuchado la verdad que perseguía, se vio poseído otra vez por el rencor– ¡la engañaron y luego la asesinaron!

– Hice lo que querías, ahora déjame ir…

– ¡Qué, ni lo sueñes! –Aplicando más presión en su agarre, Gohan lo asfixiaba lentamente– ¡antes de acabar contigo, primero me divertiré escuchándote gritar!

Estrujando su mano libre, Gohan le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen que le rompió varias costillas. Y para deleite del saiyajin, Hibiki liberó un agudo grito de dolor que agrandó su goce. Tratando de defenderse, Hibiki quiso golpearlo pero Gohan detuvo su puño con facilidad. Y sin soltarlo, le retorció el brazo rompiéndoselo completamente.

– Voy a matarte–apretando los dientes, Gohan creó una esfera de energía en su palma derecha–te mandaré al infierno…

La ira lo seducía, la sangre le hervía en las venas, verlo muerto le devolvería la paz.

¿Paz?

¿Paz, en verdad?

No.

Matarlo sólo le traería una cosa: culpa.

Una culpa que lo perseguiría por el resto de sus días, haciéndolo incapaz de mirar a los ojos a su madre, a Goten y a ella. A Videl. Entendiendo eso, lo soltó. Hibiki muy malherido cayó al piso con fuerza, por otro lado, Gohan caminó tambaleante acercándose al automóvil abandonado de Rock. Cerrando sus dedos, miró sus nudillos, deseoso de expulsar esa furia arrancándola de su espíritu.

– ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Con salvajismo, golpeó el vehículo sin control alguno destrozándolo en su totalidad. Los neumáticos estallaron, las puertas se abollaron, las ventanillas exploraron, el parabrisas se desintegró en un millón de fragmentos y la carrocería fue masacrada brutalmente, convirtiendo ese auto en un montón de fierros retorcidos.

Sin moverse, Gohan dio grandísimas bocanadas tratando de tranquilizar sus agitados pulmones. Sabía que Hibiki se encontraba detrás de él, pero se negó a mirarlo, de hacerlo, muy probablemente volvería a caer, y tal vez, no podría levantarse nuevamente. Vio su yelmo tirado a unos metros, se le acercó y lo tomó, volvió a colocárselo y sin decir nada más salió volando.

Paralelamente a que Gohan se dirigía a la estación de policía para acabar con todo, un desmoronado Hibiki soportaba el dolor de sus huesos rotos, a su vez, que se arrastraba hacia la maleta negra no lejos de él. Con una enorme dificultad pudo abrirla, quedando boquiabierto con la imagen que se plasmó delante de sus retinas suplicantes.

– No, no, no, no…

Desesperado, tocó cada botón y palanca, pero resultó inútil. El reloj de la bomba se hallaba a punto de llegar a cero, los restantes cinco segundos de su vida le mostraron una visión de sí mismo, donde al igual que un juego de cartas, la suerte no estaba de su lado. Viendo el cronómetro finalizar su trabajo, su bramido fue opacado por la detonación que lo consumió.

Sobrevivió a la venganza del superhéroe, pero fueron sus propios actos los que terminaron con él.

Escuchando un gran estruendo a sus espaldas, Gohan se dio la vuelta para mirar. El casino se vino abajo al ser envuelto por una colosal bola de fuego que resaltó en el paisaje urbano. Sin saber qué fue lo que sucedió, Gohan reanudó su viaje deteniéndose únicamente al llegar. Flotando por encima de la comisaría, él descendió despacio, entrando en ella con absoluto sigilo.

Y posando su mano en el pomo de una puerta en específico, no vaciló en continuar.

– Lo sé todo, todo.

**Fin Capítulo Treinta y uno**

Hola a todos, les agradezco haberse tomado la molestia de leer. Bueno, una pieza que hacía falta en la historia era ver cómo fue que Videl terminó cayendo en la trampa, y este capítulo vino a responder esa pregunta. Cinco, quedan cinco episodios más y el fic estará completo. Les reitero mi gratitud por leer y opinar, de verdad les doy las gracias. Nos vemos en un par de semanas más.

Antes de despedirme, les doy mi agradecimiento a Mar-chan, VidelxGohan, ByaHisaFan, Guest, Son-Cindy, Naye 345, Gohan098, Getsukei y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	32. Capítulo 32

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 32**

Esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa no era una cualquiera. Rodando de un lado a otro en su cama, Milk, a pesar de ver la inconfundible sonrisa de su esposo, no encontraba paz. La imagen de un Goku sonriente debería ser una enorme causa de alegría para ella, pero verlo, dentro de sus sueños, sólo le propiciaba la más grande amargura.

Se sentía sola y débil, aquella Milk de acero e infranqueable, ahora yacía derrotaba. Tal inquietud le era insoportable, ella y Gohan habían hablado aclarando el porqué de ese dolor que lo atormentaba. Sin embargo, ese dolor se transfirió a ella al temer por él. Y precisamente, la imagen de Goku, sólo le demostraba que él no estaba allí para ayudarla.

Dándole la espalda sin borrar su felicidad de su rostro, Goku empezó a alejarse de ella volviéndose cada vez más translúcido, y con su desvanecimiento, su retorno al mundo consciente se completó. Y al regresar, el timbrar de su teléfono le dio la bienvenida obligándola a contestar. Salió de su habitación corriendo por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y atendió la insistente llamada.

– ¿Diga, quién es? –somnolienta, Milk deseaba descubrir quién era el causante de llamarla a esas horas de la madrugada.

– Milk…

– ¿Bulma? –Ella reconoció su voz de inmediato– ¿qué pasa, ocurre algo malo?

– ¡Eso mismo quiero preguntarte yo! –Exclamó la científica– ¿qué diablos le pasa a Gohan, está pasando algo que deba saber?

– ¿Gohan?

– ¡Sí, Gohan! –Replicó vehemente–hace unos minutos vino a mi casa buscando desesperado el radar del dragón.

– ¡Eso es imposible, Bulma! –objetó–Gohan está durmiendo en su habitación, no ha salido de casa.

– ¡Por Kamisama, Milk! –Vociferó– ¡no te estaría llamando a estas horas si te estuviera mintiendo!

– No, debe haber un error…

– Milk, escúchame con atención, Gohan estaba muy alterado y nervioso, y eso no es todo–sus palabras empezaban a sonar tétricas–tenía su ropa empapada en sangre, y no era de él…

– ¡Qué!

– ¡Milk, tienes que decírmelo! –Insistió– ¿está pasando algo?

Milk fue soltando lentamente el auricular hasta cortar la conversación. Tan veloz como un rayo, se dirigió al dormitorio de Gohan abriendo la puerta de golpe. Y al entrar lo comprobó, su primogénito brillaba por su ausencia. Atormentada, les cuestionó a las sábanas y a las almohadas dónde se encontraba su hijo mayor, pero éstas, como era de esperar, no le respondieron.

– ¿El radar, qué piensas hacer, hijo? –Se alegó interrogativamente–a menos que…si esto te devuelve la paz, Gohan, entonces hazlo, tráela de regreso.

Y justamente, en otro rincón del mundo, bajo la luz de las estrellas en la inmensidad de la noche, él sobrevolaba un espeso bosque siendo guiado por los titilantes puntos luminosos de la pantalla del diminuto radar. Descendiendo a gran velocidad, atravesó la frondosa vegetación plantando sus pies en el pantanoso suelo, acercándose a la esfera que se hallaba oculta en el fango.

– Es la esfera de cinco estrellas–susurró, antes de guardarla entre sus ropas con las demás que ya tenía en su poder–yo la haré volver, yo te haré volver, Videl.

Mirando la localización de su siguiente objetivo, despegó presuroso orientándose al otro lado del planeta ansioso por terminar su búsqueda. Y paralelamente a que continuaba, un par de ojos se posaban en él mirando segundo a segundo todos sus movimientos. Dende, parado en el borde del templo, no sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse por su viejo amigo.

– ¿Qué pasa, Kamisama?

– Es Gohan, Mr. Popo, puedo sentir mucha confusión en él–le contestó–una gigantesca felicidad lo embarga, pero también percibo una inmensa vergüenza provocada por la culpa que lo está atormentado.

– ¿Es por lo que hizo?

– Así es, pero la situación lo llevó a eso, no existía nada que él pudiera hacer para no caer como cayó–Dende le comentó a su acompañante sin dejar de ver a Gohan en la lejanía–la muerte de esa chica fue derivada de la conspiración y la maldad, esto nos demuestra que el mal puede tomar la forma de un monstruo con grandes poderes, o inclusive, de la de un ser humano ordinario.

– Pero ya terminó, cuando Gohan reviva a esa humana todo habrá acabado…

– No, aún no, te equivocas Mr. Popo–lo interrumpió–hacer que Videl resucite provocará otros obstáculos que Gohan deberá superar, y tengo fe en que lo consiga.

– ¿Obstáculos, Kamisama?

– Videl era una terrícola normal, antes de morir nunca supo de la existencia de las esferas del dragón ni del origen de las habilidades de Gohan–la deidad de la Tierra le explicó–resucitarla la llenará de una avalancha de preguntas, y éstas caerán como un relámpago sobre Gohan.

– Ya veo…–Mr. Popo notó como repentinamente Dende giraba a un costado– ¿qué sucede?

– Las ha reunido Mr. Popo, Gohan ya tiene todas las esferas en sus manos–indicó Dende–ahora está volando de regreso a Ciudad Satán, lo va a hacer, la revivirá muy pronto.

– Quizás deberíamos ayudarlo.

– No, por muy cruel que parezca, esto lo debe enfrentar él solo.

Aún con el velo nocturno por arriba de él, el superhéroe aterrizó apresurado en el verdoso césped del cementerio de la ciudad. Extendiendo sus brazos dejó caer las siete bolas mágicas, las cuales, por sí mismas, se amontonaron resplandeciendo intermitentes aguardando por el momento de liberar su místico poder.

No obstante, él no invocaba al dragón. Tal y cómo Dende lo dijo, Gohan se congeló al no saber qué decirle a Videl al tenerla de vuelta. Cómo explicarle que fue regresada a la vida por la voluntad de una criatura sobrenatural que vive encerrada en varias pelotas de cristal. Cómo contarle todo eso sin parecer un chiflado o un lunático, aquello no era nada fácil.

Pensativo, sus retinas vieron su propio reflejo en la cristalina superficie de las esferas. Por ningún motivo desvió la mirada de allí, el primer deseo era el más obvio de todos: revivirla. Pero qué haría después, esa cuestión reaparecía ante él para sumergirlo en un mar de debates internos que, únicamente, lo alejaban de las respuestas que lo ayudarían.

– Ya sé, pediré que el tiempo retroceda, si hago que todo vuelva a empezar estaría con ella en el momento en que la atacaron, le salvaría la vida y nada de esto habría sucedido–impulsivo, se dijo a él mismo, desanimándose de igual modo–no, si eso pasa es probable que la salve pero eso no evita que en el futuro esos desgraciados intenten asesinarla otra vez, retroceder el tiempo no es una opción.

Dando un suspiro de resignación, Gohan supo que hacer.

– No hay escapatoria, tendré que decirle todo de mí para que comprenda…

Aclarando su garganta, el saiyajin habló con firmeza derrotando al silencio del camposanto.

– ¡Sal de ahí Shenlong, y cumple mi deseo!

Una descarga de luz y energía emergió disparada al firmamento, la silueta de una monumental bestia fue materializándose mientras se enroscaba, opacando a la mismísima luna. No importaba cuántas veces haya mirado tal evento, éste no perdía ni su maravilla ni su aplastante esplendor.

– Anda, dime, cuáles son tus deseos, puedo concederte dos, los que tú quieras…

– Shenlong, por favor, revive a Videl Satán.

– Eso es muy fácil–Shenlong, con su estridente voz le afirmó, sus pupilas brillaron rojizas antes de normalizarse–está hecho, esa persona ha vuelto a vivir.

El Gran Saiyaman se volteó en todas direcciones buscándola; sin embargo, no la halló. Calmándose, Gohan se concentró. Fuerte y vigoroso detectó un ki que jamás olvidaría, era ella, Videl vivía. Y rápidamente, su interés se enfocó en una lápida en la distancia. Caminando hacia ella inmediatamente, Gohan no dudó en abrir la pesada bóveda de mármol que adornaba la tumba.

– Vamos, dime, cuál es tu segundo deseo.

Y entre tanto Shenlong esperaba, un par de ojos azules se abrieron completamente.

**Fin Capítulo Treinta y dos**

Hola, qué gusto saludarlos de nuevo. La historia ha girado en torno a Videl desde el principio, pero durante todo este tiempo sólo la hemos visto en recuerdos, y como era de esperar, tarde o temprano ella tenía que regresar. Pues bien, ella ha vuelto. Y su regreso sólo es un ladrillo más que ayudará a terminar de construir el fic, y ahora únicamente quedan unos cabos suelto por atar.

Antes de retirarme, les doy mi gratitud a Mar-chan, ByaHisaFan, Guest, Son-Cindy, Naye 345, Gohan098, Getsukei y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	33. Capítulo 33

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 33**

Las miradas llenas de recelo iban de un lado a otro, y el ambiente se tensaba más a medida que ese hombre se les acercaba. Ocultos en el sótano de un casino con mala fama, se vieron las caras por millonésima vez las dos mafias más viles de Ciudad Satán. Ambas, igual que un cáncer, iban extendiéndose esquina a esquina por toda la urbe, trayendo consigo una violencia jamás vista.

En los últimos años, sus constantes luchas por territorios propiciaron una ola de frenesí casi incontenible. La policía palidecía impotente ante ellos, si bien arrestaban y enjuiciaban a muchos de sus miembros, en poco tiempo reclutaban a nuevos reemplazando las bajas, reiniciando así, su demencial confrontación.

Inclusive, a pesar de las heroicas intervenciones de Videl y el Gran Saiyaman, éstas se negaban a morir. Las autoridades fraguaron toda clase de planes para desarticularlas definitivamente; sin embargo, la pesadilla parecía nunca acabar. Y cómo hacerlo, si la tentación de llenarse los bolsillos con dinero fácil seducía a cualquiera, manteniendo vivas a las dos organizaciones delictivas.

– _¿Cómo diablos entraste aquí?_

Lo que parecía ser una típica e inútil reunión para trazar una tregua, terminó, abruptamente, al unírseles un inesperado invitado.

– _Fácil, los he estado estudiando por largo tiempo tratando de hallar una forma de acabar con ustedes_–tal comentario sólo provocó que los cañones se orientaran hacia él–_conozco de memoria sus guaridas, no por nada es mi obligación entender y conocer cómo operan…_

– _¿Dame una buena razón para no volarte la cabeza ahora mismo?_ –Rock, el líder de una de las pandillas, le preguntó amenazándolo con su revólver–_no sé si tu presencia aquí es tremendamente valiente o descomunalmente estúpida._

– _¿Quieres una razón, pues entonces qué tal ésta?_..._ ¡no más superhéroes ni chicas heroínas molestándolos!_

Boquiabiertos se congelaron por un santiamén, aquello, por más hermoso que les sonara, resultaba imposible de materializar.

– _¿A quién pretendes engañar?_ –Van Zant, el cabecilla de la segunda estructura criminal, le debatió–_ ¡eso no lo puedes prometer, no hay manera alguna en que puedas cumplir tal cosa!_

– _¿En verdad piensas eso?_ –Manteniendo su semblante tranquilo, se les acercó aún más estando a pocos metros de ellos–_si me lo permiten, tengo una propuesta que me gustaría discutir con ustedes._

– _Tienes treinta segundos, sino me interesa te volaré la tapa de los sesos aquí mismo…_

– _La población está aterrorizada por su culpa: robos, asesinatos, tiroteos, asaltos, esta violencia sin sentido tiene que terminarse, de un modo u otro, tiene que acabar._

– _¿Y qué propones?_

– _Por mucho que me desagrade la idea, es la única solución que se me ocurre_–afirmó–_estoy dispuesto a entablar un pacto con ustedes, podrán hacer lo que les plazca en sus territorios sin que ningún oficial de policía trate de detenerlos, a cambio sólo les pido que en el resto de la ciudad no hagan nada, que ni siquiera intenten robarle un dulce a un niño._

– _¿Y qué garantía tenemos nosotros de que cumplirás con tu palabra?_

– _Simple, qué mejor prueba que esta_–trémulo, continuó sabiendo que ya no había marcha atrás–_les daré a la persona que más los ha humillado, que los ha puesto en ridículo por años, que sin importar cuántas veces lo intentaron no pudieron vengarse, yo, yo les entregaré a..._

– Lo sé todo, todo.

Aquella voz, pese a la furia confinada en ella, no lo inquietó. Kimura se mantenía tranquilo y de pie frente a su ventana, mirando el paisaje citadino iluminado por la luna a través de las persianas. Aún dándole la espalda, el jefe de la policía ajustó su gorra lentamente, antes de acomodar su impecable uniforme azul decorado con las medallas e insignias que acumuló en su carrera.

Kimura endureció sus facciones, conservando sus convicciones intactas. Frío, sin remordimiento alguno, su rostro evidenciaba una inaudita paz. Los segundos pasaban, y Kimura no se movía ni un centímetro. Sabía que esa actitud exasperaría al heroico personaje detrás de él, con cierta placidez impúdica, esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios.

– Ya no hay nadie que esté de tu lado, me encargué de todos ellos, sólo faltas tú–sombrío y rompiendo el silencio, el Gran Saiyaman le afirmó todavía parado en la puerta de su oficina.

– ¿Piensas matarme, payaso? –preguntó dándose la vuelta, encarándolo calmadamente en la distancia.

– Quisiera, lo admito–replicó apretando los puños y acercándose a él–pero conociendo a Videl, ella desearía que la porquería que ustedes hicieron saliera a la luz, para que así, Ciudad Satán se dé cuenta de la clase de sucio líder policiaco que ha tenido delante de sus ojos.

– ¡Cierra la boca, cierra la boca! –Gruñó, apoyándose en la madera de su escritorio y cambiando repentinamente su ánimo– ¡tú no sabes nada, nada!

– Sé lo suficiente, eres un hipócrita, pero sobre todo, eres un asesino.

– ¡No, yo no la maté, fue ese granuja inútil de Hibiki!

– ¡Pero tú moviste los hilos, eres igual de culpable que ellos, incluso mucho más!

– No me arrepiento de nada, hice lo que tenía que hacer–objetó con leve orgullo y cinismo–yo a diferencia de ella y tú, sí le sirvo a la verdadera justicia, esta ciudad no los necesita, nunca los ha necesitado y jamás los necesitará.

– Eres un demente, quizás acabes en un manicomio y no en una cárcel.

– ¡Tú eres el demente! –Lo señaló con desprecio–sólo mírate, vestido como un imbécil, eres un completo retrasado mental, tú eres el que debería estar encerrado en un manicomio…

Gohan guardó silencio, no tenía caso discutir con él.

– ¿Ves esta placa, estúpido, ves este uniforme? –Kimura le preguntó iracundo, señalándose a él mismo– ¡yo soy la ley, yo soy la ley!

– Un demagogo, eso es lo que eres–Gohan, increíblemente, fue tranquilizándose a medida que pasaba el tiempo–sabes, verte sólo me causa lástima, no me ensuciaré las manos contigo, anda, vamos, el primero que merece saber la verdad antes que todos es Mr. Satán…

– Saldré de aquí, de eso no hay duda–con disimulo, posó su mano derecha en su revólver colgado en su cinturón–pero no de la forma en la que piensas.

Empuñando su pistola, la desenfundó con rapidez introduciéndola en su boca. Y allí, con ese instrumento de muerte dentro de su cavidad bucal, se sintió de nuevo como en aquella ocasión en su hogar, y del mismo modo que en ese momento, la vio. Pero ahora ella le miraba con seriedad, no con odio o con rencor, únicamente con le veía de una forma penetrante y sólida.

Era como si ella observara más allá de él.

Como si ella pudiera mirar su alma.

Y eso le resultó inaguantable.

No fueron las palabras de Gohan, ni la idea de verse desenmascarado, ni ser enviado a prisión. No. Fueron Videl y sus duras retinas azules, las que le brindaron el castigo más insoportable que un ser humano puede padecer. Fue tan intenso ese instante para él, que solamente existía una salida posible para escapar de la vista de la omnipotente justiciera: apretar el gatillo.

– ¡Espera…!

El eco del disparo llenó la habitación, y la sangre junto a los trozos de cráneo fragmentado se derramaron por el borde del buró, acumulándose en el suelo alfombrado. Gohan lo contempló atónito sin saber qué pensar, él no lamentaría su deceso jamás, le hubiese encantado mostrar su verdadera cara a los ciudadanos de Ciudad Satán, pero ahora, algo más grande lo invocaba.

Varios uniformados entraron minutos más tarde hallando la macabra escena; sin embargo, para cuando llegaron ya Gohan no estaba allí. Tan sutil y veloz como llegó, así se marchó. Y encontrándose en lo más alto del firmamento nocturno, el primogénito de Goku se vio libre de cualquier impedimento para hacer lo que desde hacía semanas deseaba.

No obstante, para concretar tal milagro, el pelinegro necesitaba primero la ayuda de una mujer de cabellos azulados. Acelerando al máximo, Gohan se enrumbó hacia la Capital del Oeste ansioso por volver a verla, sentir la suavidad de sus coletas entre sus dedos y aún más, repetir esa inolvidable tarde cuando una simple botella de cristal los puso uno frente al otro.

Ella volvería, y no dejaría que se marchara otra vez.

**Fin Capítulo Treinta y tres**

Hola, me alegra muchísimo volver a saludarlos. Bien, la última pieza que faltaba por caer finalmente cayó. Por otra parte, también era necesario que les narrara cómo fue que la policía se alió con los mafiosos, ese elemento seguía haciendo falta en el rompecabezas y con este capítulo ese agujero en la trama queda cerrado. Por hoy fue todo, nos vemos en dos semanas más.

Antes de retirarme, les doy mi gratitud a Mar-chan, Mtzrael, Gohan098, Guest, Son-Cindy, Getsukei, Naye 345 y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	34. Capítulo 34

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 34**

– _Si la situación es como la describen, por supuesto que hay que detenerlo, pero honestamente, me cuesta creer que un hombre tan insignificante consiguiese perpetrar semejante hazaña_–Videl, pensando analíticamente, evidenció su incredulidad–_por cierto, recuerdo que dijeron que querían mi opinión…¿mi opinión sobre qué exactamente?_

– _Verás, me gustaría que tú nos ayudaras en un plan que pensamos ejecutar hoy mismo_–Kimura le explicó.

– _¿Cuál es el plan?_

– _Esta tarde me reuniré con él_–Bujin le acotó refiriéndose a Hibiki–_aprovechando que me he ganado su confianza me le acercaré, y cuando llegue el momento, lo arrestaré._

– _¿Y para qué me necesitan?_ –Videl les cuestionó–_por lo que oigo ya tienen todo muy bien planeado._

– _Necesitamos que alguien le dé apoyo a Bujin, y no hay nadie mejor para hacer eso que tú, Videl._

– _¿Pero no deberían participar más policías?_ –Ella volvió a indagarles–_siendo una operación tan delicada, lo mejor es actuar con todo el peso de la ley._

– _Eso sería una buena idea Videl, el problema es que la guarida de ese sujeto es un hotel abandonado en medio del distrito Akuma_–Kimura le objetó levantándose de su asiento para caminar hacia ella–_entrar allí con un enorme despliegue policial sólo delataría nuestras intenciones y toda la redada se arruinaría, por eso queremos discreción…_

– _Ya veo._

– _Por favor Videl, te necesitamos, yo necesito de tu presencia en esto_–Kimura la sujetó por sus hombros–_además, le has pateado el trasero a un millar de ladrones en el pasado, estoy segurísimo que no te pasará nada malo…_

– _De acuerdo, los ayudaré._

– _Muchísimas gracias Videl, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces._

Videl simplemente asintió, aquella sonrisa en el rostro de Kimura le pareció tan extraña, aún así, la pasó por alto. Treinta minutos más tarde, ella y Bujin, se encontraron frente al hotel donde se ocultaba tan peligroso mafioso. La justiciera nunca olvidará esa sensación de desconfianza que tuvo en todo momento, y como lección, jamás volverá a ignorar sus instintos.

– _Qué decepción, yo esperaba una pelea más emocionante, esto fue muy aburrido._

– _¿Aburrido?_ –Bujin le discutió–_ ¿y qué piensas de esto?_

Le habían apuntado con un arma cientos de veces, pero esa fue la primera vez que realmente sintió que su espíritu se escapaba de sus manos. Fue como un escalofrío de ultratumba, una descarga eléctrica que la recorrió desde los dedos de sus pies hasta el último de sus cabellos. Verse traicionada, engañada y atrapada no eran situaciones que enfrentara con regularidad.

Y allí, presenciando como su existencia se hallaba a punto de terminarse, lo vio, él apareció de delante de ella sonriéndole. Sus ojos no se movieron ni un milímetro, su total concentración se enfocó en esa imagen que su propia mente proyectaba. Congelada, instantes antes de ser azotada por la gravedad, de sus labios humedecidos salió un nombre motivado por el recuerdo: Gohan.

Luego de eso, la oscuridad.

Una oscuridad que se tornó dorada.

Un dorado que la abrazó mientras caía sin fin.

Atravesó un océano de nubes amarrillas que parecían inagotables, finalmente, una pequeña mancha empezó a crecer debajo de ella a medida que descendía. Tal mancha fue volviéndose más nítida hasta tomar la forma de un enorme edificio, y para cuando se dio cuenta, se situaba detrás de un millón de individuos esperando su turno para entrar en aquella edificación.

Siendo un ser humano tan curioso, para Videl, fue necesario solamente un pestañeo para observar con intensidad el ambiente que la rodeaba. Y al notar las infinitas rarezas protagonizas por criaturas provenientes de otros mundos, y demás seres sobrenaturales, la heroína elevó su vista percatándose de la aureola que la coronaba.

– ¿Acaso estoy muerta? –abiertamente, se interrogó a sí misma.

– ¿Hasta ahora lo notas? –replicó uno de los ogros encargados de guiar a las almas en el más allá.

– ¿De verdad estoy…?

– Ya no hagas preguntas sin sentido, guarda silencio y espera tu turno para ser juzgada.

– ¿Juzgada?

– ¡Así es, ahora no continúes distrayendo a los demás y espera tu turno!

Ahogándose en un mar de preguntas, Videl permaneció silente entre tanto la fila avanzaba con lentitud. Pronto, se vio frente a un colosal individuo de piel rojiza que increíblemente le habló de su vida, como si ésta estuviera escrita en un libro, y así era. Gracias a sus intervenciones heroicas se le concedió un boleto directo al paraíso, y viéndose rodeada de jardines, las voces comenzaron:

– _La conocí sólo por unos meses, y aunque fue por muy poco tiempo comprendí que no era una chica ordinaria_–era Gohan, ella de inmediato lo reconoció pero no pudo encontrarlo–_Videl, fue más que únicamente la hija de su valeroso padre, ella, sin dejarse intimidar por nada ni nadie, luchó por todo aquello que consideraba correcto…y lo hizo hasta dar su último aliento._

Una corriente de aire la envolvió, y tal ráfaga trajo consigo más sonidos familiares.

– _¿Por qué lo hizo, no lo entiendo, por qué quiso morir?_

Ahora la voz de Ireza la rodeó, pese a que buscaba arduamente, no fue capaz de hallar a su amiga rubia.

– _Y a mi hija, a mi Videl, sólo puedo decirle que la amo y que la amaré por siempre, ahora estás en el paraíso junto con tu madre, algún día nos volveremos a ver…_

– ¡Papá! –Exclamó al oírlo, desesperada trató de responderle gritando– ¡papá, dónde estás, papá!

– _Yo la haré volver, lo juro, yo la haré volver._

– ¿Gran Saiyaman?

– _Videl, no he sido más que un charlatán, un vil mentiroso, un completo fracasado_–nuevamente, las palabras de su padre retumbaron en sus oídos–_no sé quién era ese niño ni quiénes eran esos hombres, pero fueron ellos, ellos, yo no…yo me escondí detrás de las rocas viendo en la distancia como un infante hacía la gesta que yo me acredité, te mentí, a tu madre, al mundo y a mí…te ruego me perdones._

– ¿Papá, de qué…?

Y entonces, el recuerdo de aquel lejano día hace sietes años la golpeó directo en el rostro. De su memoria no podría olvidar esa mañana, su padre salió de casa con un semblante confiado, era como si no sintiera el peso del mundo entero en su espalda, por un instante, lo vio como un genuino héroe.

Su madre, preocupada, le rogó tener cuidado, él en respuesta, aseguró derrotar al monstruo. Sin embargo, por mucho tiempo la duda creció en Videl, una duda que el mismísimo campeón confirmó. El telón de esa larga mentira cayó.

– _Nunca vuelvas a hablar así de ella, nunca_–cuánta rabia percibió en esas frases, tal ira la estremeció pese a ya no estar con vida; no obstante, el dueño de esa voz fue el culpable de aumentar su asombro– _¡nunca más vuelvas a hablar de ella así, nunca más!_

– Es el Gran Saiyaman, no…–se corrigió a sí misma, ya era hora de llamarlo por su verdadero nombre–es Gohan, Gohan…

– _¡Fueron ustedes, ustedes me la quitaron!_ –Ella estaba más que familiarizada con la timidez y torpeza de Gohan, por ende, percibir tanta furia proveniente de él fue una conmoción indescriptible– _¡ahora quiero que me la devuelvan, devuélvanmela, devuélvanmela!_

Se notaba el enojo en él, era tan intenso que la inmovilizó petrificándola en el acto. No sabía por qué o cómo era posible que escuchara esas voces, oír a sus seres más queridos de nuevo fue un bálsamo que la impregnó de paz. Sonaba ilógico, pero era cierto, ni siquiera el propio paraíso le ofrecía tanta tranquilidad como escuchar a personas que creyó no volver a ver.

Si bien la intriga la sacudía en su interior, la siguiente oración pronunciada por él la terminó de desmoronar.

– _Yo…yo…yo la amo, señor, me enamoré de ella._

Impactada, confundida, abrumada y sobre todo, muda, Videl no supo qué decir ni qué pensar. La providencia, por su parte, no le concedió ni un minuto de quietud para comprender tal declaración, ya que la subsiguiente afirmación, literalmente, la sujetó encumbrándola en un viaje que la llevaría de regreso al origen, a la fuente, a la génesis de su existencia misma: la vida.

– _Shenlong, por favor, revive a Videl Satán._

Aquello fue peor que un torbellino o un huracán, fue como si fuera succionada por una aspiradora invisible y poderosa. Gradualmente fue elevándose más y más, viendo como los objetos en el suelo se convertían en diminutos puntos hasta desaparecer de sus ojos. El dorado que le dio la bienvenida ahora la despedía, y la oscuridad que la hizo partir, la recibió.

Luego de haber estado en un lugar sin fronteras ni límites; infinito, al sentir como el corazón en su pecho volvía a palpitar, se halló confinada en una especie de celda, una prisión sepultada varios metros bajo tierra. Invadida por el pánico, Videl buscó la manera de salir de allí temiendo volver a morir; empero, al comprender que vivía de nuevo, eso sólo la llenó de preguntas.

Y de repente, un golpe.

Y otro.

Y otro más.

Una sacudida movió el féretro meciéndola en un corto bamboleo, enseguida, pudo percatarse de como la madera del ataúd crujía hasta que la tapa salió propulsada por los aires. Habiendo estado sumergida en tinieblas, una potente luz iluminándola la encegueció impidiéndole ver con normalidad. Aún así, distinguió la silueta de una mano enguantada extendiéndose hacia ella.

– Videl, volviste…

Era él, el Gran Saiyaman, era él. Con una parsimonia pasmosa tocó la tela de sus guantes con sus dedos, haciendo que los suyos se aferraran a los de él. Y sin esperarlo, el superhéroe no resistió la tentación y la apretó en un abrazo que claramente le ratificó lo que era obvio y a la vez imposible: estaba viva, viva.

– ¿Eres tú, Gohan?

– Sí, soy yo.

No obstante, oírlo decir tal cosa, era la única verdad que le importaba.

**Fin Capítulo Treinta y cuatro**

Hola a todos, finalmente sucedió algo que yo esperaba y que me imagino ustedes también: el regreso de Videl. Este capítulo además de ese detalle también significa el final de los saltos de tiempo, es decir, la historia a partir de ahora volverá a contarse como al principio: en una secuencia lineal.

Y hablando de regresos, no puedo irme sin mencionar el estreno del primer capítulo de Dragon Ball Super. Me encantó, es retornar a la esencia original de la serie, además, por supuesto, que me fascinaron las escenas de Gohan y Videl, volver a verlos me hizo recordar porqué me encariñé con ellos hace tantos años, mi aprecio por Dragon Ball y ellos dos se ha fortalecido el triple.

Antes de retirarme, les doy mi gratitud a Mar-chan, GohanSS, Videl Tateishi, Mtzrael, Son-Cindy, Getsukei, Naye 345, Guest, ByaHisaFan y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	35. Capítulo 35

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 35**

Y entonces, las preguntas se hicieron oír:

¿Valió la pena el derramamiento de sangre?

¿Valió la pena tanto tormento?

¿Valió la pena tanta ira?

Existían miles de posibles respuestas; sin embargo, al sentir la calidez de su cuerpo femenino aferrándose a su ser, al escuchar el rítmico palpitar de su corazón contra su oído, y al oírla respirar nuevamente, para Gohan, todas aquellas contestaciones se amalgamaron en una sola: sí. Lo volvería hacer cuantas veces fueran necesarias si con eso ella permanecía con vida.

¿En serio?

¿No le importaría infringir dolor?

¿Ni miedo?

¿Ni siquiera muerte?

No. No le importaría. No obstante, al recordar sus acciones, sus pensamientos y restantes emociones que experimentó hace unas pocas horas, la culpa, una inmensa culpa se apoderó de su conciencia. Trató de huir de ésta enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Videl, deseando que ella nunca supiera lo que esas manos que la abrazaban habían hecho antes.

¿La justicia debe prevalecer bajo cualquier costo?

¿Se puede hacer el bien a través del mal?

¿Qué significa ser un héroe?

¿El fin justifica los medios?

– ¿Qué pasa, Gohan? –Ella, a pesar de haber experimentado la odisea más demencial de su existencia, fue capaz de hablarle con una suavidad sobrenatural y reconfortante– ¿qué te ocurre?...estás temblando.

– Videl…

– ¿Dónde estoy y qué es esa cosa de allí?

Gohan se fue separando de ella con lentitud, girando su cabeza hacia atrás miró a Shenlong que continuaba esperando por el segundo deseo. Sin que ella se lo pidiera, Gohan se quitó el casco que cubría su cara dejándola al descubierto para que Videl lo mirase directamente. Y al verlo, ella no tardó en soltar una fugaz risa llena de orgullo.

– ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! –alegó vivaz–siempre fuiste tú, siempre lo fuiste.

Una triste sonrisa se reflejó en él, y Videl no se demoró en notarla.

– ¿Gohan?

– No es nada, tranquila.

– No me mientas, por favor, me estoy ahogando en un mar de dudas y lo único que quiero es aclarar mi mente.

– Bueno, tú lo sabes mejor que yo, la policía te…

– Me mató, claro que lo sé, jamás imaginé que ellos…

– Olvídalos–la interrumpió–ya me encargué de todos, de todos.

– ¿Te encargaste de ellos? –Le cuestionó, y al hacerlo distinguió como él agachaba la vista escondiéndose de ella– ¿a qué te refieres con eso…?

– Están muertos, todos y cada uno de ellos, están muertos…

Gohan le dio la espalda distanciándose de ella para sentarse en el césped, Videl por su parte, salió del féretro descubriendo que se hallaba en el cementerio de la ciudad, y que ese profundo hoyo detrás de ella se trataba ni más ni menos que de su propia tumba. Y al vislumbrar la que se suponía que fuere su última morada, la sensación de ahogo regresó con fuerza.

Aquel recuerdo fue tan vívido, que por un corto momento sintió como su garganta se cerraba, tosió recurrentemente hasta que su cordura la convenció de que vivía por segunda vez. Aún incrédula, examinó la piel de su cuello descubriendo que éste no poseía ninguna marca. Por más que pensaba no encontraba una explicación racional, aquello era llanamente una completa locura.

– Gohan, Gohan…

Deseaba entender el porqué de muchas cosas, y únicamente él podía ayudarla con eso. Pero por más que pronunciaba su nombre, él no se volteaba a mirarla. Ávida, ella se le acercó aunque él le habló adelantándose a sus intenciones, su voz sonaba amarga y temerosa.

– Están muertos Videl, por mi culpa, todos están muertos por culpa mía.

– Gohan…–en su rostro femenino se percibía el asombro.

– No me mires así, por favor, no quiero que me veas como un asesino.

– Gohan, estoy muy confundida, hace un instante estaba en el otro mundo y ahora estoy aquí otra vez–ella le afirmó con pausa–no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado ni qué día es, te pido que me expliques qué pasó y cómo es que estoy viva de nuevo.

Aquí vamos, se dijo en su interior, solamente confiaba en que ella no lo tomara por un demente o un lunático. Levantándose con duda, Gohan se giró para encararla luchando por articular con claridad. En un principio titubeó, pero sabiendo que ella merecía aclarar la incertidumbre que la abrumaba empezó a hablarle, pausado y con mucha torpeza.

– Trataré de ser lo más breve que pueda–alegó buscando la forma de despejar sus interrogantes– ¿ves ese dragón detrás de nosotros?

Videl asintió, era imposible no observarlo.

– Se llama Shenlong, él puede conceder deseos, específicamente dos, yo usé uno de esos deseos para revivirte, por eso estás vida otra vez.

– ¿Esa cosa fue la que me revivió?

– Así es.

– ¿Pero cómo es eso posible, acaso es magia o qué?

– Sí, se podría decir que sí.

– Dices que los que me mataron están muertos, exactamente cómo.

– Todos decían que te habías suicidado, pero yo no podía creerlo, me negué a hacerlo, y fui notando algunos detalles que no cuadraban–replicó frotándose el cabello impregnado con su sudor–luego fui atando cabos sueltos hasta que descubrí lo que realmente había sucedido, y al saber que te engañaron, yo…perdí el control, sólo quería hacerlos pedazos.

Videl se disponía a decir algo; no obstante, Gohan volvió a adelantársele elevando el tono de sus afirmaciones.

– ¡No pude contenerme, los hice trizas! –Vociferó soportando las náuseas–no hubo ninguno que se salvara, aún…aún puedo oler el olor de sus cadáveres, es asqueroso, repugnante–trémulas, agitó sus manos entintadas de un revelador color rojizo–yo los maté Videl, incluso a los policías que planearon tu muerte, excepto Kimura, él se suicidó, pero créeme, lo habría matado si él no lo hubiera hecho.

– Tranquilo, Gohan…

– ¡Sólo mírame, estoy cubierto de sangre…de sangre! –Teniendo su sensatez debilitada, no sabía qué más decirle–lo hice porque quería vengarte, y lo volvería a hacer si ocurriera otra vez, lo volvería a hacer.

– Gohan…–se le aproximó teniéndolo justo delante de ella.

– Soy un homicida, Videl.

– No pienses así, no lo hagas–le susurró, mirándolo a los ojos–gracias a ti estoy vida, no termino de creerlo aún, pero es cierto, estoy viva.

– Te extrañé mucho Videl, de verdad, no tienes idea de cuánto–impulsivo, la sujetó de uno de sus antebrazos con delicadeza.

– Gohan–la chica reaccionó con nerviosismo.

– Yo, yo no he podido olvidar aquel día, Videl–le declaró ansioso–sé que tú tampoco, yo lo sé, lo he recordado tantas veces ya, que creo que me volveré loco, yo…yo quiero que esa tarde se repita.

– Gohan, yo…

Ahora fue Videl quien perdió su capacidad de conversación, se mantuvo congelada recordando esa tarde en la escuela. Se esforzó al máximo por borrar esa evocación pero fue inútil, no lo consiguió. Repentinamente, sintió como el rostro de Gohan se frotaba lentamente contra el suyo, provocando que la tez de sus mejillas se tornara carmesí al igual que las de él.

Gohan, ensimismado, sentía como la respiración de Videl se estrellaba en su cara. Ella respiraba con pesadez, jadeando con una timidez no habitual en ella. Sus manos, por otro lado, se movían por sí mismas sin seguir sus órdenes. La tomó por sus hombros sin dejar de presionar su frente en la de ella, quien alzó la mirada viéndolo con total silencio.

– No está pasando, esto no está pasando de nuevo–la justiciera se esmeró en engañarse, aún así, no funcionó.

Y las palabras se desvanecieron de sus labios. Gohan la besó con inexperiencia; empero, no se detuvo. Probar el sabor de su boca lo embrujó, después de fantasear con ese sabor por semanas al fin volvía a degustarlo. Por dentro se culpaba por su impulsividad; sin embargo, Gohan se moría de ganas por besarla de esa manera: lento y desesperado; profundo y fuerte.

Habiendo superado las barreras que ella se autoimpuso, Videl le regresó la caricia con el triple de ímpetu que él. Gohan se maravilló con su vehemencia, disfrutando de como ella se aferraba a su cuerpo como si ese fuera el único modo de no retornar al más allá. Se apretaron mutuamente, él no la dejaría irse, ella no permitiría que él se marchara.

– Te amo Videl, te amo–le masculló entre besos sin renunciar a ella–te amo…

– Lo sé, lo sé…

– ¿Acaso no vas a decirme cuál es tu segundo deseo? –sacándolos de su duelo amatorio, Shenlong le cuestionó al hermano de Goten.

Ambos se separaron levemente, Gohan se rascaba la nuca mientras pensaba cuál debía ser el segundo deseo. Aún sin saberlo, sus cavilaciones fueron detenidas por una exclamación dotada de desconcierto:

– ¡No puede ser verdad!

Tanto Gohan como Videl se voltearon en sincronía, encontrando a un pasmado Mr. Satán que veía al gigantesco dragón como si hubiese perdido el juicio. Videl, al verlo, se hizo notar:

– ¡Papá!

– ¿Videl? –El campeón se sobresaltó al oírla– ¿hija, de verdad eres tú?

– ¡Papá!

No le importó que su padre estuviera vestido sólo con ropa de dormir y pantuflas, y mucho menos que estuvieran en un cementerio, Videl corrió hacia él entretanto Mr. Satán hacía lo mismo. Se unieron en un vigoroso abrazo musicalizado por los sollozos del campeón, quien no daba crédito al milagro que presenciaba en aquel sitio dominado por la muerte.

– Videl, Videl, Videl–no tenía la facultad para decir algo más, pese a eso pudo juguetear con sus coletas como cuando era una niña– ¡mi hija está viva, mi hija está viva…viva!

– Papá regresé, regresé…

– ¿Cómo, cómo es posible?

– Shenlong la trajo señor, él la trajo de vuelta–Gohan, uniéndoseles, le contestó.

– ¿Tú eres el…?

– Sí, soy el Gran Saiyaman, aunque mi verdadero nombre es Gohan.

– ¿Qué pasa, no van a pedirme un segundo deseo? –Shenlong volvió a inquirir.

– Sí, Shenlong, sólo danos unos minutos más.

– ¿Averiguaste quiénes lo hicieron? –Mr. Satán le preguntó.

– Sí, el jefe de la policía estuvo detrás de todo, también algunos pandilleros, pero ya me encargué de ellos, no volverán a meterse con Videl jamás…

– ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? –Mr. Satán le debatió sin soltar a su primogénita– ¿cómo le explicaremos a toda Ciudad Satán que Videl está viva de nuevo?

– Creo que sé quién nos puede ayudar–Gohan, inclinándose hacia Shenlong, les insinuó.

– ¿Y qué hará esa lagartija sobre desarrollada?

– Nos hará olvidar, nos hará olvidar lo que sucedió–Gohan les dijo–le pediré que nos borre la memoria a todos y así nadie recordará la muerte de Videl.

– ¿Ese dragón puede hacer eso?

– Sí.

– ¡No! –Videl gritó alarmándolos–yo no quiero olvidar lo que pasó, no quiero olvidarlo.

– Pero Videl, así no recordarás que…

– Papá escúchame, yo pude oír sus voces todo este tiempo, no puedo explicarlo pero los escuché y oí cuando tú, papá, confesaste tu mentira.

– ¿Me oíste?

– Sí, a todos ustedes, también a ti Gohan…

– Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba.

– Los tres vivimos cosas inesperadas con esto, para bien y para mal, lo que nos pasó no lo podemos olvidar como si no valiera nada, quiero recordar esto el resto de mi vida, por muy horrible que fue.

– ¿Segura, Videl? –Gohan le cuestionó.

– Sí.

– En ese caso, creo que sé qué hacer–Gohan, se enfiló hacia Shenlong quien continuaba aguardando–Shenlong, deseo que todos en el mundo, a excepción de nosotros tres aquí presentes, olviden por completo que Videl falleció hace unas semanas.

– Eso es muy fácil de cumplir.

Las retinas del dragón brillaron por un instante, y una vez cumplida la solicitud de Gohan, Shenlong desapareció haciendo que las siete esferas se dividieran en diferentes direcciones. Sin aquella luz sobrenatural iluminándolos, la oscuridad los envolvió de inmediato recuperando su dominio de la noche.

No obstante, en el horizonte, muy pronto saldría el sol y el comienzo de un nuevo amanecer no tardaría en producirse. Mr. Satán se negaba a separarse de su hija, la cual, de soslayo, mantenía su mirada clavada en Gohan quien la contemplaba con disimulo. Esa forma de ojearlo le encantaba y a la vez lo asustaba, esas pupilas azules eran traviesas y atrevidas, él, con vergüenza las admiraba.

Pero otro tipo de vergüenza aún yacía en él. Cruzó un límite, se reencontró con su otro yo, un yo que, si bien no le gustaba, era parte de él. Mitad humano, mitad saiyajin. Le costaría trabajo controlarlo, de eso estaba seguro, aún así, si eso le ayudaba a protegerla, a mantenerla lejos del peligro y todavía más importante, a tenerla a su lado, él aceptaba el desafío, lo aceptaba.

Por Videl Satán, Son Gohan haría lo que fuese.

**Fin Capítulo Treinta y cinco**

El final se asoma en el horizonte, y quiero agradecerles por haber llegado junto conmigo hasta este punto. El siguiente capítulo será el último, y confío que sea de su agrado, no quisiera defraudar a ninguno de ustedes, deseo retribuirles el apoyo que me han brindado hasta el día de hoy. En lo personal, me parece increíble cómo pasa el tiempo, inicié esta historia en agosto anterior y ya casi se cumple un año, y ahora, al ver que estoy a centímetros de terminar con este proyecto, se me viene a la mente cuando empecé a escribir el primer episodio.

Por otro lado, me es imposible no darle mi eterna gratitud al señor Akira Toriyama por la nueva serie de Dragon Ball Super, cada capítulo se pone mejor, sobre todo el tercero, ver la fotografía de la boda de Gohan y que Picorro aparezca como su padrino, me encantó. Esto último me hace recordar una pequeña historia que escribí hace unos años atrás, titulada **El Padrino**, donde ocurría eso precisamente, y después de tanto tiempo, ver exactamente ese momento en la serie, no tiene precio, de verdad, muchas gracias Toriyama.

Y para concluir, quiero dirigirme a una lectora en particular. Joy, agradezco tus comentarios en **El Príncipe Gohan**, no he podido contestarte porque comentas de forma anónima, y como me dijiste que también lees este fic espero que veas este mensaje. Gracias por tus bellas palabras, muchas gracias de verdad. Si me lo permites, Joy, mi consejo para ti y para cualquier otro lector anónimo, es abrir una cuenta en la página, así me sería posible comunicarme contigo directamente, te envío un gran saludo hasta Monterrey, México.

Antes de retirarme, les doy las gracias a Mar-chan, Mtzrael, Guest, Vanessa neko chan, Naye 345, ByaHisaFan, Son-Cindy, Majo24, Getsukei y a Luis Carlos por sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	36. Capítulo 36

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 36**

Tardaría mucho tiempo en acostumbrarse a esto, pero ciertamente estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Le agradecía enormemente al cielo que su madre no lo estuviera viendo en ese momento, de lo contrario, ella ya se hubiera desmayado, claro, no sin antes darle su correspondiente reprimenda por tan osada escena.

El sol calentaba el ambiente con vehemencia en aquel mediodía, haciendo bastante calor en los pasillos y en los salones de la escuela, tanto él como Videl, prefirieron disfrutar del período de descanso en la azotea de la preparatoria. Refugiados dentro de la refrescante sombra que una amplia pared les ofrecía, ambos se aferraban uno al otro al disfrutar de sus interminables besos.

– ¿Vamos a estar haciendo esto cada vez que estemos solos? –ella, hablándole como si se hubiese contagiado de la timidez de Gohan, le preguntó luego de separar sus labios humedecidos de los de él.

– Yo, en realidad…

¡Sí!

Quería gritarlo, que el mundo entero lo escuchara, y más importante aún, que ella lo supiera. Cómo evitarlo, le era imposible hacerlo. Habiendo añorado volver a estar tal y cómo se encontraban ahora, para Gohan era inadmisible no desear abrazarla y besarla un millón de veces hasta que se quedara sin aliento.

Había peleado por ella.

Había sufrido por ella.

Había perdido la cabeza por ella.

¡Sí!

Definitivamente sí, harían eso cada vez que estuvieran solos.

– No me malinterpretes Gohan, no es que no me…atraigas–susurró mirando a un lado–es que esto es nuevo para mí, no estoy muy segura de cómo actuar, necesito, quiero ir con calma.

– Yo te entiendo, yo tampoco sé de estas cosas pero…no puedo evitarlo–lentamente volvió a abrazarla apretando su delicado cuerpo contra el suyo, su faceta saiyajin lo manipulaba nuevamente, otorgándole una valentía que naturalmente no posee–quiero besarte otra vez… ¿puedo Videl, puedo besarte?

Videl intentó decir que no, pero las palabras no salieron. Miró al suelo, después al paisaje citadino y muy paulatinamente, orientó sus pupilas a él. Maldijo en sus adentros, sabía perfectamente cuál era la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta. Poco a poco se convertía en una adicta, y él en su adicción. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía femenina, deseada, amada, y era él, el culpable de esto.

– Sí.

No pasó ni un segundo desde su contestación, y ya podía sentir su acuciosa boca robándole la cordura con sus febriles acciones. Le encantaba, para qué negarlo, le encantaba la sensación de ser besada, y también, de besar. Y extasiada por esas caricias furtivas y sagaces, ella no deseó quedarse atrás.

Enérgica, le regresó el abrazo, rodeándolo con sus delgados brazos mientras sus lenguas giraban al bailar. Dejándose llevar todavía más, Gohan la asió alzándola suavemente poniéndola a su altura. Santo Kamisama, ella era su perdición, era como si le robara la fuerza y la voluntad con el simple hecho de besarlo. Le fascinaba, Videl lo volvía loco.

¿Cuántos besos habían compartido esa mañana?

Honestamente no lo recordaba, de todas formas, no le importaban cuántos fueron, sino, cuántos más vendrán. Escuchando el grito mudo de sus pulmones, los dos se distanciaron sin ánimos de separarse. Gohan no le quitó la mirada de encima, ella respiraba con dificultad, sus mejillas brillaban rojizas, y sus ojos, le veían perdidos y hambrientos.

¡Aquello era una locura, y amaba muchísimo ser parte de ella!

– ¿Qué hora es? –tratando de recuperar la razón, Videl buscó cualquier tema de conversación.

– Son casi la una.

– El receso se terminará pronto.

– Sí.

– Gohan, necesitamos hablar de muchas cosas, tantas que no sé por dónde empezar–recuperando el aliento, Videl lo indagó con una expresión llena de curiosidad.

– Pues empieza por el principio.

– Ya sé que eres el Gran Saiyaman, aunque no puedo evitar preguntarme si también eres el guerrero dorado que apareció hace unos meses y luego se desvaneció.

– Escúchame Videl, yo ya no quiero mirarte sabiendo que te estoy mintiendo, así que a partir de hoy seré totalmente honesto contigo–Gohan, hablando con una solidez inusitada, se ganó por completo la atención de la justiciera–te contaré cosas que creerás que son mentira, pensarás que sólo te estoy tomando el pelo, quizás, pienses que soy un loco, pero te juro que todo lo que diré es la pura verdad.

– ¿Acaso piensas que no te voy a creer? –le preguntó sonriente–Gohan, por si no lo recuerdas estuve muerta…muerta, y ahora estoy viva gracias a un lagarto gigante que concede deseos, créeme, después de algo así estoy dispuesta a creer lo que sea.

– En ese caso, lo admitiré, sí, soy yo Videl, el guerrero dorado también soy yo.

– ¿Cómo es posible que puedas volar, de dónde sacas esa fuerza, dónde aprendiste a hacer todo eso? –disparando un torrente de cuestiones, Videl apeteció la verdad.

– Es una larga historia Videl, y me llevará algo de tiempo contártela, pero al final te prometo que no quedarán dudas en tu mente–Gohan, con sinceridad, se comprometió a revelarle los secretos que lo envolvían.

– Discúlpame si sueno demasiado exigente, pero no puedo conformarme con sólo palabras–la hija del campeón crujió sus nudillos con ansiedad–quiero que me enseñes a volar y a hacer todo lo demás.

– ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

– Sí, Gohan.

– Bueno, está bien, claro que te enseñaré Videl, aunque nunca le he enseñado nada a nadie.

– ¿Cuándo podemos empezar, podría ser hoy mismo? –Impaciente, se abalanzó hacia él–ya no puedo esperar por aprender a volar.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. El magnetismo, o tal vez, era la gravedad. Gohan no lo sabía con exactitud, pero la reducida distancia entre los dos los acercó como imanes de polos opuestos. Sin embargo, fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa: ¿quién habría pensado que aquella jovencita que rechazó las miles de invitaciones provenientes de Shapner, acabaría interesándose en un nerd inocentón?

Para Videl, aquello fue una revelación, encontrando dentro de sí gustos que yacían desconocidos por ella. Era lindo y algo torpe, pero tenía un atractivo peculiar. Era delgado, pésimo para mentir, poseía un halo de misterio e inocencia que capturaba su interés. Gohan no necesitaba ser un casanova o un galán, sencillamente con ser él mismo era suficiente para hechizarla.

No demoraron mucho en besarse. Lo hicieron después de que ella le regalara un beso en la barbilla, delineando su mentón con lentitud hasta fundir sus bocas de nuevo. No obstante, para su mutuo fastidio, la campana de la escuela sonó anunciando el reinicio de las clases. Guareciendo su faz en el cálido cuello de Gohan, Videl se esmeró en recobrar la compostura antes de regresar.

– Tenemos que irnos o se preguntarán dónde estamos.

Caminado al interior de la preparatoria, Videl fue la primera en emprender el camino hacia su salón. Gohan, más pausado, la siguió bajando por las escaleras de la terraza adentrándose en los ya vacíos pasillos de la edificación. Al pasar junto al casillero de Videl evocó la visión de éste convertido en un altar, decorado con cientos de flores y fotografías de la heroína fallecida.

Habiendo Videl resucitado hacía una semana, las cosas parecían retomar su natural andar. Con ciertas excepciones, gracias a Shenlong, nadie recordaba lo sucedido: ni su madre, ni Goten, ni Dende, ni Ireza, ni Shapner…nadie. Mr. Satán juró no volver a mentirle a su hija, tenerla a su lado era un milagro que apreciaría eternamente. Y entre ellos, las falsedades ya no podían existir.

Sin embargo, para Gohan, las imágenes de esos pandilleros y policías muriendo a consecuencia de su rabia, continuaban atormentándolo cada vez que cerraba sus párpados. Videl, de a poco, fue tomando el papel de una confidente, él se desahogaba con ella liberándose de la vergüenza y del remordimiento por sus actos nada heroicos.

Un héroe defiende ideales justos.

Un héroe toma decisiones que otros no pueden.

Un héroe protege a quién sea de lo que sea sin temor.

Un héroe hará lo que deba hacer si con eso logra que la maldad no triunfe.

Ser un héroe no siempre es bueno.

Ser un villano no siempre es malo.

El bien y el mal son sólo ideas, y en ocasiones, son más sinónimos que antónimos. Y Gohan, siendo dos personas en una: un humano y un saiyajin, daba testimonio de ello. Le dio la espalda a su naturaleza guerrera por demasiado tiempo, y si bien pelear no le agradaba, era hora se hacer las paces con su otro yo. Un yo que, quiera o no, estará con él hasta el final de su existencia.

– ¿Gohan, dónde estabas? –Su maestra de literatura lo reprendió al llegar tarde–la clase comenzó hace quince minutos.

– Lo siento profesora, es que fui al sanitario.

Las risas resonaron en las paredes.

– Ve a tu asiento, por favor.

– Sí.

Silencioso, así lo hizo.

– Oye, Videl…Videl–su amiga rubia le susurraba.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Escuchaste que el jefe de policía se suicidó? –le cuestionó en voz baja y escondiéndose con su libro de texto–ustedes eran amigos, por qué crees que lo hizo.

– No tengo la menor idea–replicó apresurada, clavando sus retinas en el chico pelinegro que se aproximaba–y honestamente, no me interesa averiguarlo, cambiando de tema… ¿podríamos cambiar de asiento?

– ¿Cambiar de asiento?

– Por favor.

– Está bien, pero por qué.

– No es nada importante.

– ¿Videl, adónde vas? –Shapner inquirió al verla levantarse de su sitio normal–iba a invitarte a salir después de clases.

– Lo siento pero…ya tengo planes.

– ¿Planes?

– Un segundo–Ireza, viendo a Gohan y a Videl con una expresión llena de picardía, los señaló con un dedo– ¡aquí hay algo extraño y voy a descubrir qué es!

– No sé de qué hablas–Videl se sentó junto al álter ego del Gran Saiyaman–yo sólo quería un cambio de aires, nada más.

– Sí, cómo no–bufó Ireza.

– Yo te creo, Videl–presumido, Shapner comentó–sugerir que a Videl le puede interesar Gohan es la idea más absurda del mundo.

– Así es–Videl contuvo su risa–es la idea más absurda del mundo…

En ese mismo instante, mientras hablaba con sus camaradas de cabelleras doradas, y debajo de la madera de su pupitre, la delgada extremidad izquierda de Videl se entrelazaba con la de Gohan lentamente y con firmeza. Gohan no dijo ni media frase, únicamente apretó con ternura esos delicados dedos de mujer que buscaban cariño en él.

Y en su cabeza, agradeciéndole mentalmente, Gohan le dio las gracias a Videl por persuadirlo de no borrar sus propios recuerdos, porque así, al conservarlos, valoraría aún más tener el privilegio de tomarla de la mano. Videl le ofrecía normalidad a la extravagante vida de Gohan, y Gohan le brindaba aventura a la monotonía en la cual ella existía.

El verdadero premio del sacrificio es estar con quien más amas, y Gohan, al fin, recibía su justa recompensa.

**Fin**

Gracias, eso es lo primero que quiero decirles, gracias. Muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia, gracias por todas sus opiniones desde el principio. Cuando empecé el fic, jamás imaginé que llegaría a tener más de doscientos comentarios y esto se los debo a todos ustedes, las personas que están del otro lado leyendo y siguiendo la historia, nuevamente, muchas gracias.

Como llegué a decir al comienzo, este relato era un experimento y una exploración personal de mi personaje favorito de DB: Gohan. Siempre hemos visto a Gohan como el chico tímido, inocentón y torpe, y en mi caso, esas características a nivel personal me hacen sentirme más que identificado con él; sin embargo, Gohan también tiene otra faceta, su lado saiyajin.

Gohan ha luchado con androides, extraterrestres y demás criaturas malévolas, pero con este fic deseaba enfocarme en la idea de qué pasaría si él peleara con seres humanos ordinarios, ver cómo se comportaría al desear venganza por la muerte de Videl. Quería verlo llegando al límite de su paciencia, teniendo así, un conflicto interno por sus acciones y posteriores consecuencias.

En cuanto a Videl, siempre me pregunté qué pensarían los oficiales de policía con respecto a ella. Estamos más que claros que algunos la verían como una gran ayuda en sus labores, pero, también pensé que debían haber uniformados no muy contentos con sus intervenciones justicieras. Es decir, no creo que les alegre ver como una adolescente hace su trabajo mejor que ellos.

Kimura fue el reflejo de eso: un hombre que amaba, idolatraba su profesión, que veneraba su uniforme. Él vio cómo lo que más admiraba era "corrompido" por una heroína, y sin darse cuenta, su envidia y rencor lo corrompieron a él, llevándolo al extremo de fraguar los acontecimientos que la historia nos cuenta.

Espero que el final haya sido de su agrado y que no defraudara las expectativas que pudieran tener. Esto es un pasatiempo para mí, pero le pongo más empeño y cariño al saber que existen personas en otros rincones del mundo que van a leer las tonterías que se me ocurren. Por eso les agradezco tanto que lean mis palabras, en verdad, mi eterna gratitud para cada uno de ustedes.

Al revisar, ya sólo me queda un proyecto por concluir. El fic **Amadeus** ha permanecido en pausa por un par de años, ya es hora de que lo retome como debe ser. Primero deberé releerlo para capturar su esencia, ya he leído unas cuantas anotaciones que tenía guardadas. Les aviso que no lo actualizaré tan seguido, por cuestiones de tiempo, pero lo iré actualizando con calma.

Termino como inicié, gracias a todos los lectores por su apoyo, por ayudar a que esta simple historia creciera como lo hizo, un millón de gracias hasta Argentina, Chile, Colombia, España, Estados Unidos, Honduras, México, Perú, Venezuela y por último pero no menos importante, a Son-Cindy, quien me pidió esto, para ti, un enorme saludo hasta la República Dominicana.

Esto es todo por ahora, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
